To co ma w sobie wizerunek
by LadyofComma
Summary: Harry Potter mierzy się z boginem, który nie przybiera postaci dementora, czy nawet Voldemorta, ale koszmaru z jego dzieciństwa. Tyle, że bogin nie jest już tylko boginem. Bez ograniczeń. To co nosi w sobie wizerunek Anioła, staje się Aniołem. Crossover HP/DW Tłumaczenie tekstu TheAngelsHaveThePhoneBox.
1. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

Dziwne rzeczy zdarzały się Harremu Potterowi. Mógł nie ruszać się z miejsca, zajmować się swoimi sprawami i wtedy, ni stąd ni zowąd, tuż obok niego zdarzało się coś dziwnego I niewytłumaczalnego. Oczywiście później jego ciotka i wuj jakimś sposobem byli w stanie udowodnić, że to jego wina, mimo, że w żadnym razie nie potrafili znaleźć logicznego wytłumaczenia występujących wokół niego zjawisk. W końcu, po latach takiego traktowania przyzwyczaił się do tego. Nauczył się brać znikające szyby i odrastające w ciągu jednej nocy włosy za nieodzowny element swojego życia.

Jeden z takich wypadków okazał się jednakże trudniejszy do zapomnienia. Tamtego dnia nie mógł po prostu wzruszyć ramionami, wziąć na siebie winę i czekać na kolejny dzień. Jedno wspomnienie prześladowało go do końca.

To był deszczowy dzień, a Harry został wyciągnięty do miasta przez ciotkę Petunię by pomóc jej nieść torby z zakupami. Wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, naprawdę. Harry był po prostu szczęśliwy, że może wyrwać się z komórki pod schodami I chociaż przez jakiś czas być z dala od Dudleya. Stał przed sklepem z bardzo drogimi marmurowymi posągami i zdobieniami. Ciotka Petunia powiedziała, że nie ufa jego zapewnieniom o tym, że będzie ostrożny, oraz nie ma zamiaru płacić za nic co zniszczy. Więc zostawiła go samego na deszczu.

Po raz kolejny Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Wolał stać w deszczu niż w ciszy podążać za ciotką, kiedy ta będzie studiować nudne rzeźby. Poza tym stał na przeciw ratusza. Wielki, majestatyczny budynek, z prowadzącymi do niego kamiennymi schodami oraz pięknym posągiem zasłaniającego sobie oczy Anioła na dachu był jego ulubionym budynkiem w okolicy. Z tymi dwiema wysokimi wieżami po obu stronach przypominał mu zamek, a Harry od zawsze lubił zamki.

Harry zobaczył kilkoro dzieci w jego wieku przechodzących obok. Ich rodzice upewniali się, czy są aby dobrze okryte by się nie przeziębić. Z ukłuciem zazdrości Harry odwrócił się ponownie w stronę ratusza. W myślach wyrzucał sobie, że nie zabrał z domu płaszcza kiedy wychodzili na zakupy, a wszystkie jego ubrania należały wcześniej do Dudleya i ledwo nadawały się...

Czerwona żarówka zapaliła się w jego głowie. Coś innego przyciągnęło jego uwagę.

Gdzie…? Czy ten…? Jak to moż…?

Starał się odtworzyć w swojej głowie i zapamiętać to co przed chwilą widział. Ponieważ mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze sekundę temu posąg Anioła znajdował się po drugiej stronie dachu.

Tak, musiał mieć rację. Był tego pewien. Tak jak wcześniej Anioł stał po środku dachu, tak teraz kucał przy podstawie jednej z wież z jedną ręką uniesioną do góry jak gdyby szykował się do lotu. Ale to było niemożliwe. Kamienne statuy się nie ruszają. Poza tym stało się to zbyt szybko, by ktoś mógł go przenieść. To nie ma sensu.

Dodam to do listy, pomyślał. Inne dziecko mogłoby spędzić tygodnie na zastanawianiu się jak Anioł się przesunął, ale, oczywiście, Harry widywał dziwniejsze rzeczy. Był najzwyczajniej w świecie zadowolony, że ani jego ciotka ani wuj nie byli świadkami tego zdarzenia, więc nie będą mogli go o nie oskarżyć i/lub ukarać.

Na samą myśl o tym odwrócił się w stronę sklepowej witryny i zerknął przez okno czy ciotka Petunia nie idzie w jego stronę ze srogą miną. Ze smutkiem stwierdził, że w dalszym ciągu przygląda się dekoracjom w towarzystwie niezbyt wyglądającego na zadowolonego z życia ekspedienta. Harry podejrzewał, że jego ciotka zmusiła tego mężczyznę przed chwilą do nudnych wyjaśnień dlaczego właśnie ten a nie inny marmurowy bibelot jest idealny do salonu ciotki Petunii.

Z westchnięciem Harry odwrócił się i bezwiednie jęknął.

Anioł znowu się przemieścił. Jego twarz znajdowała się teraz na wysokości twarzy chłopca, a chociaż dzieliła ich długość ulicy, Harry odruchowo cofnął się do tyłu. Tym co przeraziło go najbardziej była twarz kamiennej statuy – nie była już niczym przesłonięta, a para pustych, szarych oczu wpatrzona w Harrego przez całą długość ulicy była straszniejsza niż cokolwiek.

Chłopiec odwzajemnił spojrzenie, nie będąc pewien czy sobie tego nie wymyślił. Na mniej niż sekundę przestał patrzeć na Anioła, kątem oka zerkając na ludzi przechodzących po obu stronach ulicy, by zobaczyć czy ktokolwiek z nich zwrócił na to uwagę. Nie – ci, których widział szli dalej pochylając głowy i zasłaniając się parasolami przed coraz mocniej zacinającym deszczem.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na Anioła, który bezapelacyjnie wskazywał dłonią na niego.

Przestraszenie Harrego nie było rzeczą łatwą; dorastanie w ciemnej, pełnej pająków komórce pod schodami zmienia człowieka. Ale to go przerażało. Oczy posągu były zwrócone na niego, a palec wyciągniętej dłoni wymierzony prosto w jego serce.

I nie myśląc o tym co robi, mrugnął ponownie

Jego oczy były zamknięte przez najmniejszą część sekundy, ale kiedy znowu je otworzył, Anioł w niczym nie przypominał już anioły jakie się widuje w książkach i kościele. Wyraz twarzy posągu zmienił się w maskę zwierzęcej wściekłości, rozwarte usta ukazywały podobne do kłów zęby, a spod zaciśniętych w nienawistnej furii brwi widać było przypominające oczy drapieżnika szparki.

W tym samym czasie kilka kropli deszczu wylądowało na szybach jego okularów, rozmazując tym samym obraz. Zdjął je szybko, wytarł brzegiem za dużego na niego swetra i ponownie założył na oczy.

Anioła już tam nie było.

Szybko przeczesał wzrokiem dach i wieże w poszukiwaniu posągu. Znalazł go w połowie kamiennych schodów ratusza patrzącego wprost na niego.

Wtedy właśnie Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że statua zmierza w jego kierunku.

To niemożliwe, pomyślał gorączkowo chłopiec. Jak kamienny posąg mógłby się poruszyć, nie mówiąc już o takiej szybkości?

Mrugnął ponownie.

Anioł znajdował się teraz na dole schodów, z szponiastymi rękami wyciągniętymi do przodu, w rozpaczliwej próbie dotknięcia Harrego.

Chłopiec cofnął się o kilka kroków do tyłu i oparł się lekko o mokrą, szklaną witrynę sklepu. Co się dzieje? Czego ten Anioł chce od niego?

Wielka ciężarówka przejechała ulicą opryskując Harrego i wszystko dookoła wodą. Kiedy zniknęła za zakrętem chłopiec ponownie spojrzał na posąg, który przycupnął na ulicy, gotowy do skoku. Wszystkim czego potrzebował było jeszcze jedno mrugnięcie.

Harry postanowił do tego nie dopuścić. Nie przestając patrzeć na Anioła dotknął dłonią ściany i zaczął powoli posuwać się w kierunku sklepowych drzwi. Drżącą dłonią złapał klamkę i nacisnął.

Musiał być szybki. Anioł ruszy za nim zaraz potem jak tylko spuści z niego wzrok, tego był pewien.

Wziął głęboki wdech i po raz ostatni patrząc na Anioła, wpadł do wnętrza sklepu, potknął się na progu i wylądował twarzą na dywanie. Ciotka Petunia stała zaledwie kilka stóp dalej, stanął na równe nogi i szybko schował się za nią, nie zważając na wściekłość wymalowaną na jej twarzy, obecność sprzedawcy, oraz to gdzie się znajdował.

− Ciociu Petuniu! - wydyszał kiedy odwróciła się do niego. − Tam jest...

− Co ty tutaj robisz? − wrzasnęła ciotka. − Mówiłam ci, żebyś poczekał na zewnątrz!

− Przepraszam, ale tamten posą...

− Wyjdź stąd, ty głupi chłopcze. Teraz.

− Ale ciociu Petunio, on się poruszał, kiedy ja...

− Bardzo mi przykro, droga pani − powiedział ekspedient, zerkając na Harrego z dezaprobatą − ale pani siostrzeniec zamoczył nasz dywan i...

− Tak mi przykro − powiedziała szybko zażenowana ciotka Petunia. − Na zewnątrz. Już!

Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca, wpatrując się w ciotkę z błaganiem w oczach.

− Natychmiast! − warknęła.

Przerażony chłopiec wybiegł zadyszany ze sklepu i nie domykając drzwi rozejrzał się dookoła. Anioł stał po drugiej stronie witryny wpatrując się w niego z nieodgadnioną miną. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła w desperackiej próbie znalezienia innego miejsca schronienia niż wnętrze sklepu za jego plecami. Zajrzał jeszcze raz do wypełnionego marmurowymi dekoracjami pomieszczenia i zauważył drzwi naprzeciw miejsca w którym stał. Jego ciotka wróciła do poszukiwań idealnego ornamentu wraz z ekspedientem, więc Harry cicho zamknął drzwi i na palcach pobiegł w kierunku następnych, prowadzących najpewniej na zaplecze.

Musiał użyć całej swojej siły by otworzyć ciężkie metalowe drzwi i po przejściu przez nie znalazł się na brudnym alejce z boku sklepu z antykami. Po lewej znajdowała się ulica, gdzie był Anioł. Dlatego Harry szybkim krokiem ruszył w prawą stronę i serce w nim zamarło gdy zobaczył wielką metalową bramę. Przez kilka sekund bezskutecznie usiłował ją otworzyć, ale była zabezpieczona grubym skoblem, którego nie był w stanie dosięgnąć.

Raz jeszcze spróbował nie wpaść w panikę. Próbował przekonać samego siebie, że Anioł wciąż wypatruje go przy witrynie sklepowej, dzięki czemu będzie mógł uciec tak szybko jak tylko będzie w stanie, oraz ukryć się gdzieś, gdzie posąg go nie znajdzie.

Podskoczył i jakimś cudem zdołał złapać skobel od bramy, która otwarła się z głośnym zgrzytem – teraz mógłby już zacząć uciekać.

Gdyby nie Anioł stojący tuż przed nim. Alabastrowo biała dłoń zakończona pięcioma długimi szponami zatrzymała się na kilka cali przed jego gardłem, gotowa zacisnąć się na nim w każdej chwili.

Harry zrobił krok do tyłu opierając się o bramę. Nie miał szans znowu jej otworzyć bez jednoczesnego przerwania kontaktu wzrokowego z Aniołem.

Próbował coś wymyślić, desperacko usiłował znaleźć jakieś wyjście z tej pozbawionej możliwości odwrotu sytuacji. Ale trudno było się skupić na czymkolwiek kiedy było się tak przerażonym. Każdym calem swojego ciała starał się powstrzymać od mrugania. Ponieważ wiedział. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że ułamek sekundy w czasie którego odwróci wzrok od żyjącej statuy przed sobą będzie go kosztował życie.

Jego oczy zaczęły łzawić, po części dlatego, że były otwarte zbyt szeroko, a po części ponieważ zaczął szlochać. Za chwilę umrze. Ten Anioł go zabije, a jego ciotka najprawdopodobniej wcale tego nie zauważy. Zapomni o nim, wróci do domu z kosztownym bibelotem, który kupi, kiedy jej siostrzeniec zostanie zabity w tej alejce.

W wieku ośmiu lat Harry Potter szykował się na śmierć.

− Boże − wyszeptał. Czuł co się za chwilę stanie w kącikach jego powiek. Jego własne ciało za chwilę go zdradzi, a ta chwila zbliżała się z każdą sekundą. − Proszę − wyszeptał do nikogo w szczególności.

Jego oczy zaczęły niekontrolowanie drżeć. Zaszlochał w nadziei, że wkrótce będzie mu dane zobaczyć Mamę i Tatę, po czym poczuł, że jego oczy są już zamknięte.

Usłyszał głośne uderzenie i w chwilę później zdał sobie z zaskoczeniem sprawę, że wciąż jest żywy.

− Co − usłyszał piskliwy, wściekły głos − ty tu na miłość Boską robisz, głupi dzieciaku?

Harry otworzył oczy i poczuł coś czego nie poczuł jeszcze nigdy wcześniej, ani nigdy później. Niewiarygodną, niekontrolowaną i niewyobrażalną radość na widok ciotki Petunii.

Nie miało przy tym znaczenia to, że towarzyszył jej ten przemądrzały sprzedawca, jak też to, że oboje przypominali teraz rozjuszone byki. Nie obchodziło go to. Teraz troje ludzi patrzyło na Anioła, który stał przy ścianie, był lekko pochylony i zasłaniał sobie oczy dłońmi.

Ciotka Petunia złapała go szponiastą ręką za zwisający mu do połowy ud sweter i dosłownie zaciągnęła do metalowych drzwi, przez które najprawdopodobniej weszła w alejkę gdy go szukała.

− Jak śmiałeś wrócić do sklepu? − krzyknęła. − Włamałeś się i wszedłeś bez pozwolenia na cudzą posesję jak zwykły złodziej! Będzie cię to kosztowało miesiąc w komórce pod schodami. I lepiej zetrzyj z twarzy ten uśmieszek, albo własnoręcznie wybiję ci z głowy te głupoty.

Mimo, że chłopiec został wciągnięty siłą do sklepu i zamknięty na miesiąc w swojej komórce pod schodami, nie był w stanie przestać się uśmiechać. A był to uśmiech ulgi, wyczerpania i radości z bycia żywym. Mieszkał w ponurym domu, w mrocznej komórce pod schodami, pod jednym dachem z podłym wujem i ciotką, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Harry Potter był żywy!

Był tak szczęśliwy bo ledwie zauważył, że sprzedawca nie odprowadził ich do drzwi. W tamtej chwili zajmowało go coś innego - mężczyzna wciąż podziwiał wspaniałą kamienną rzeźbę w swojej alejce. Był całkowicie pewien, że nie widział jej gdy zaledwie godzinę wcześniej wynosił śmieci do kontenera. Czy został tu dostarczony? A może miało to coś wspólnego z tym małym obdartusem? Zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę wcale nie zależy mu na tym by poznać przyczynę pojawienia się tego wspaniałego posągu. Sklep należy do jego rodziny, alejka również, więc równie dobrze może to sprzedać.

Statua była zbyt ciężka by mógł samodzielnie ją przenieść do sklepu, pomyślał oglądając ją ze wszystkich stron. Może da radę go przenieść razem z tym młodym praktykantem, który przyjdzie na swoją zmianę za kwadrans.

Odwrócił się w stronę sklepu plecami do Anioła i ruszył do przodu, ale zdołał zrobić tylko kilka kroków.

Od tamtej pory nikt go nie widział.


	2. Rozdział II

**Veliana:** Dziękuję za wspaniały komentarz i mam nadzieję, że kolejne rozdziały również przypadną ci do gustu. Co do twoich pytań to Płaczące Anioły zasłaniały twarz również po to by przestraszyć uciekających przed nimi ludzi, jak Rory'ego i Amy w odcinku The A _ngels take Manhattan_ , by, jak słusznie stwierdziłaś, nie spojrzeć współbratymcom w oczy i by zmylić poszukujących ich naukowców jak np. River Song, bo Anioła poznać można przede wszystkim po oczach. Myślę, że masz rację, ale tak opisała to autorka i nie chciałam zmieniać jej koncepcji. Doktor pojawi się w opowiadaniu jako swoja jedenasta inkarnacja, poza nim i Aniołami nie będzie nikogo ze świata DW (tu nie jestem jeszcze pewna, bo wciąż powstaje sequel pt. _The Angel's War_ , które w swoim czasie przetłumaczę). Opowiadanie nie kwalifikuje się moim zdaniem do crossovera ponieważ tylko wybiórcze elementy świata Doktora zostaną w nim pokazane.

Ps. Kolejny rozdział za kilka dni

* * *

 **Rozdział II**

 _Pięć lat później.._

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką Harry usłyszał po przebudzeniu w środku nocy był deszcz. Uderzał w okno obok jego łóżka z baldachimem z taką siłą, że był zaskoczony trzema spokojnymi oddechami dobrze słyszalnymi w dormitorium. Ale w ostatnim czasie deszczowe noce nad Hogwatem były na porządku dziennym, odkąd dementorzy strzegli Hogwartu.

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim uświadomił sobie, że to nie deszcz go obudził.

Nie było żadnego hałasu. Usłyszał to we śnie. Rozbrzmiał w jego głowie, kiedy wciąż był pogrążony w marzeniach sennych i wybudził go z nich. Tylko, że teraz nie był w stanie go już usłyszeć. Tylko rozbrzmiewającą za oknami wieży burzę.

Usiadł na łóżku i nasłuchiwał. Musiał uważnie rozróżniać docierające doń dźwięki, chcąc odróżnić to czego szukał od wyjącego wiatru, uderzających o kamienne ściany i szyby kropli deszczu, nie wspominając o okazjonalnym huku gromu. Po kilku minutach bezskutecznego wytężania słuchu omal nie zrezygnował.

Ale właśnie wtedy znowu to usłyszał.

Może przez sekundę miał wrażenie, że to co słyszy dociera do niego jakby źródło dźwięku znajdowało się zarówno milion mil dalej i zza okna. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Co może wydawać taki odgłos? To była jakaś szalona mieszanina dźwięków maszyny do szlifowania i świszczącego szeptu co kilka sekund zwiększająca oraz zmniejszająca natężenie, tylko po to by zaraz zacząć bulgotliwie zanikać I drżeć, zanim nie zostanie znowu zagłuszone odgłosami wiatru I deszczu.

Trwało to przez jakiś czas – natężenie odgłosu rosło do niemożliwej wysokości, po czym nikło gdy Harry zdołał zgarnąć swój mózg do kupy na tyle by być w stanie spróbować zapamiętać sygnał i zidentyfikować go. Czy był to element czarodziejskiego świata, którego jeszcze nie poznał do tej pory? Coś, czego można było się bać? I czy powinien obudzić Rona?

Wciąż zastanawiał się nad tym, gdy dźwięk powrócił, tyle że o wiele mocniejszy niż wcześniej. Szum i świst były coraz głośniejsze i głośniejsze, aż w końcu zdawało się, że cały świat drży z wysiłku. W tej chwili dormitorium zaczęło trząść się gwałtownie. Cały zamek wydawał się ruszyć z posad i nie wyglądało, by szybko miał wrócić na swoje miejsce. To było tak, jakby ktoś nagle umieścił cały Hogwart w ogromnej kuli śnieżnej, po czym mocno nią potrząsnął.

Trwało to mniej niż minutę, a potem było już po wszystkim.

− Jasna cholera − powiedział Ron rozsuwając zasłony dookoła swojego łóżka i spędzając sen z oczu. − Poczułeś to, Harry?

− Tak − mruknął chłopak siadając na łóżku. − Wydaje mi się, że cały zamek musiał odczuć ten wstrząs. Hogsmeade pewnie też.

− Co to było − zapytał Neville, włączając swoją lampkę nocną. On, Dean i Seamus też już się obudzili, rozglądając się trwożnie po dormitorium.

− Nie wiem − powiedział Harry. − Może trzęsienie ziemi?

Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się gwałtownie i zobaczyli stojącą w nich Hermionę, ubraną w szlafrok związany w talii i ze świecą w ręku.

− Czuliście to? − spytała.

Z ust Rona wydobył się cienki pisk i natychmiast podciągnął sobie narzutę do podbródka. − Hermiono! − krzyknął. − To dormitorium chłopców! Wynocha!

Dziewczyna przewróciła tylko oczami. Podeszła do okna na przeciw łóżka Harrego i wyjrzała przez nie.

− Hermiono − powiedział Harry. − To pewnie tylko trzęsienie ziemi.

− Tak sądzisz? − spytała przygryzając wargę.

− Jasne −powiedział Gryfon. − W Little Whinging zdarzają się całkiem często − było to oczywiście kłamstwo. Harry częściowo chciał by wszyscy znowu zasnęli tak, żeby znowu mógł skupić się na wysłuchiwaniu tajemniczego dźwięku, którego nie słyszał od początku trzęsienia ziemi.

− Widzisz? − powiedział Ron. − To tylko trzęsienie ziemi, więc pośpiesz się i wróć do swojego własnego pokoju.

Hermiona posłała mu wymuszony uśmiech i idąc w stronę drzwi chwyciła za koniec narzuty zwisający smętnie z łóżka Rona i pociągnęła go mocno. Chłopak zasłonił swoją klatkę piersiową obiema rękami (mimo, że miał na niej górę od piżamy z długimi rękawami).

− Nie masz u siebie okna obok łóżka? − Zapytał Ron ze złością.

− Mam − powiedziała Hermiona stojąc w drzwiach u spoglądając na Rona. − Ale chciałam sprawdzić co z Harrym.

− To miłe − powiedział Dean. − Ale nie martw się o nas!

− Dobrze, skoro żaden z was nie ma… − urwała, spoglądając na Harrego przepraszające. − Mniejsza o to. Dobranoc.

I zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Ron odwrócił się do Harrego kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

− Czy ona naprawdę myślała, - powiedział szeptem tak, żeby inni chłopcy tego nie usłyszeli, − że Syriusz Black wyczarował trzęsienie ziemi, żeby móc dostać się do Hogwartu i cię porwać?

Ron zasunął z powrotem zasłony swojego łóżka i położył się w nim mimo, że Harry wciąż pozostawał w pozycji siedzącej.

Nie zastanawiał się nawet nad Blackiem. Czy był w stanie wywołać trzęsienie ziemi? Czy to w ogóle możliwe? Czy miał też coś wspólnego z tym niesamowitym dźwiękiem?

− Harry − powiedział Ron, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel jeszcze się nie położył.

− To nie Black. Sam mówiłeś, że trzęsienia ziemi takie jak to często zdarzają się w okolicy twoich mugoli. Prześpij się, kumplu.

Gryfon spojrzał na swoje okno, za którym teraz szalała dużo mocniejsza ulewa.

− Tak − powiedział w końcu. − Masz rację.

Ale kiedy leżał w łóżku i zapadał w sen, nie przestawał nasłuchiwać w poszukiwaniu tego dźwięku, tak różnego od wszystkich innych.

* * *

Podczas gdy mieszkańcy zamku usiłowali wznowić swoje tak brutalnie przerwane sny, burza za murami Hogwartu rozszalała się znacznie bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, wygłuszając całkowicie drugą rzecz tej nocy, która zerwałaby na równe nogi zarówno uczniów i nauczycieli o tej nieludzkiej godzinie. Tak bardzo, że kiedy ściana korytarza na drugim piętrze się zawaliła, nikt tego nie usłyszał.

Nikogo nie zbudził łoskot uderzających w posadzę oraz rozbijających się o nią na miliony kawałków cegieł. A ponieważ nikt tego nie usłyszał, to nie było też nikogo by zobaczyć co ukryto za cegłami.

* * *

Ten właśnie widok wzbudził zainteresowanie profesora Snape'a w chwili gdy szedł korytarzem na drugim piętrze następnego dnia rano.

− Interesujące, nieprawdaż, Severusie?

Snape przestąpił przez gruzowisko i skierował swoje oczy na to co zostało przez cegły odsłonięte. Wydawało się, że pod tym co powszechnie uznawano za jedną z najstarszych ścian zamku, znajdowała się jeszcze starsza. Ściana za ścianą. Zwłaszcza, że na tej ścianie znajdowała się wiadomość. Wielkie, niechlujne litery nagryzmolone na kamieniach.

Błyszczały magicznym światłem gdy padało na nie światło, tworząc w sumie złowieszcze ostrzeżenie.

− Rzeczywiście interesujące, dyrektorze − odpowiedział.

Profesor Dumbledore stał za nim z rękami założonymi za plecami, patrząc na ścianę z wyrazem milczącej zadumy.

− Zakładam, − powiedział Snape, − że zostało to odsłonięte podczas ubiegło nocnego trzęsienia ziemi?

Dumbledore przytaknął.

− Wstrząsy wtórne z trzęsienia ziemi kilka mil dalej zbiegło się z wieloma zaklęciami rzuconymi na zamek. Magia spotkała naturę, a rezultatem tego był dość niespokojny sen ubiegłej nocy i to poranne odkrycie.

Snape podszedł bliżej do ściany.

− Dlaczego nie uważamy tego za interesujące? − zapytał dociekliwym tonem.

− Ta wiadomość mogła zostać zapisana wkrótce po osunięciu się muru. Jak inaczej można wytłumaczyć to, że żadna z liter nie została zatarta lub uszkodzona przez spadające z góry odłamki cegieł? − odpowiedział Dumbledore. − Właśnie. To dlatego posłałem po profesora Lupina.

Snape starał się trzymać język za zębami, ale wkrótce zdał sobie, że jego usta same się poruszają

− Dyrektorze...

Dumbledore nie spuszczał wzroku ze ściany.

− Byłem pod wrażeniem, że w ciągu naszej rozmowy ani razu nie oskarżyłeś o nic Remusa, Severusie.

− Otwórz oczy, człowieku. Ten... potwór korzysta z twojego bezgranicznego zaufania i wykorzystuje je. Równie dobrze możesz zakwaterować Blacka w jego starym dormitorium we Wieży Gryffindoru. Pomoże mu w ten lub inny sposób. Nie byłbym zdziwiony, gdyby ubiegło nocne wstrząsy były jego dziełem – mogły być skuteczną zasłoną dymną by Black tu dotarł i znalazł sobie kryjówkę w zamku, u boku swojego starego przyjaciela.

− Severusie, oskarżasz profesora Lupina za każdym razem gdy oczyszczę go z twoich podejrzeń o działanie na niekorzyść szkoły. Mogę cię zapewnić, że wstrząsu jaki odczuliśmy wczorajszej nocy nie byłby w stanie wyczarować żaden czarodziej, z Lordem Voldemortem włącznie. Był zbyt potężny. Całkowicie naturalne zdarzenie. A jeśli chodzi o nadużywanie mojego zaufania, to bądź ostrożny, ponieważ jest wielu ludzi, którzy w podobny sposób ostrzegają mnie przed tobą.

− Wiele razy dowiodłem wobec kogo jestem lojalny − warknął Snape. − Robię to przez cały czas. Ale ten człowiek, jeśli wciąż upierasz się by tak go nazywać jest...

Za ich plecami rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi prowadzących do korytarza na drugim piętrze i wszedł przez nie profesor Lupin uśmiechając się promiennie.

− Chciał mnie pan widzieć, dyrektorze?

− Tak, Remusie. Podejdź proszę.

Mężczyzna zrobił to, o co go poproszono i przez krótką chwilę obserwowali się wzajemnie ze Snapem; Severus patrzył na kolegę z nieskrywaną pogardą, a Remus z chłodną obojętnością. Wreszcie Snape rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na wiadomość napisaną na ścianie i opuścił korytarz.

Lupin odwrócił się do dyrektora.

− Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

Po szybkim, ale na tyle ostrożnym obejrzeniu ściany by nie przyczynić się do powstania kolejnych uszkodzeń, Dumbledore poinformował swojego podwładnego, że jest to jedna z najstarszych wciąż stojących ścian zamku, Remus cofnął się do tyłu, otrzepując dłonie z pyłu.

− Na razie mogę stwierdzić, że nie nałożono na nią żadnych klątw − powiedział. − Same słowa zostały zwyczajnie namalowane farbą, a na ścianę rzucono Urok Trwałego Przylepca, który zachował w nienaruszonym stanie zarówno wiadomość jak i ścianę pod nią, dodatkowo przydając jej wytrzymałości. Wyczuwam w tym potężną magię osoby, która rzuciła zaklęcia. Zdecydowanie przy pisaniu nie użyto różdżki.

Przez jakiś czas ponownie wpatrywali się w ścianę nie zabierając głosu. Było coś hipnotycznego w tym widoku; coś co było ukryte przez tak długi czas, nagle stało się widoczne dla wszystkich.

− Więc, − powiedział w końcu Lupin, − skoro w tym przypadku nie mamy do czynienia z czarną magią, sądzę, że ta sprawa mieści się w kompetencjach naszego profesora historii magii, dyrektorze.

− Cuthbert będzie zachwycony. − Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, ale jego wyraz twarzy wkrótce stał się ponury. − Muszę ci się przyznać, że kiedy Severus odkrył tę wiadomość byłem nią prawdziwie zafascynowany, co ostatnio nie zdarza mi się zbyt często, ale dopiero teraz przyszło mi do głowy, że nie jest to najlepszy moment na takie znalezisko. Część studentów wciąż odczuwa niepokój związany z ostatnią wiadomością wypisaną na ścianach Hogwartu.

Lupin skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.

− Więc zamkniesz na dzisiaj ten korytarz?

− Och, nie. Nie widzę w tym najmniejszego sensu − powiedział Dumbledore. − Zrobiłem co tylko było można tego ranka by wiedza o nocnym zawaleniu się ściany i odkryciu Severusa nie wyszła poza pracowników szkoły. Bezpiecznej jednak będzie jednak założyć, że cały Hogwart wie już o wszystkim.

Lupin uśmiechał się, a zanim odszedł, spojrzał na dyrektora z wahaniem.

− To imię... − powiedział. − Czy kiedykolwiek słyszał pan o kimś w Hogwarcie, kto by je nosił?

− Nigdy − powiedział Dumbledore spoglądając swoimi błyszczącymi oczami na sam koniec wiadomości, gdzie znajdował się podpis autora. − Ale on zadbał o to bym usłyszał.

* * *

Hermiona uchyliła lekko wielkie drewniane drzwi i zajrzała do środka.

− Chciała się pani ze mną widzieć, pani profesor?

Profesor McGonagall zdjęła okulary i ruchem dłoni wskazała krzesło stojące przed jej biurkiem.

− Proszę usiąść, panno Granger.

Hermiona zrobiła co jej kazano, a ponieważ profesor McGonagall rzuciła jej długie, przenikliwe spojrzenie, zdała sobie sprawę, że jest w tarapatach. Szybko przeszukała pamięć w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby ją naprowadzić na możliwe wyjaśnienie gniewu tej surowej, ale też sprawiedliwej nauczycielki, ale nie znalazła niczego, czym mogłaby w jakikolwiek sposób doprowadzić McGonagall do takiej furii.

Kiedy nauczycielka w końcu zaczęła mówić, jej głos był dziwnie ochrypły i nieprzyjemny.

− Byłam pod wielkim wrażeniem, panno Granger, że można zaufać pani rozsądkowi.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

− Przepraszam, pani profesor?

− Wiele wysiłku i starań kosztowała mnie pomoc przy odpowiednim zaplanowaniu pani zajęć, biorąc pod uwagę znane nam obu okoliczności, panno Granger. Przedstawiłam pani sprawę samemu dyrektorowi. I to wszystko w przekonaniu, że jeżeli pozwoli się pani na korzystanie ze zmieniacza czasu, to okaże się pani wystarczająco odpowiedzialna by móc go używać.

Hermiona była teraz całkowicie zdezorientowana.

− Ależ, pani profesor. Jestem odpowiedzialna. Używałam go dokładnie tak jak się umawiałyśmy. Tylko po to by być obecna na wszystkich moich zajęciach, a nie by zyskać sobie więcej czasu na dokończenie zadań domowych, czy jakichkolwiek działań mogących wpłynąć na naszą linię czasową.

− Doprawdy? − Profesor McGonagall zapytała, podnosząc kartkę papieru ze swojego biurka. − Więc może mi pani wyjaśnić, panno Granger, dlaczego trzymam w dłoni wniosek o pożyczenie książki znajdującej się w Dziale Zakazanym?

Hermiona szybko spróbowała sobie przypomnieć, czy w ostatnim czasie zwracała się z prośbą o udostępnienie książki z Działu Zakazanego, ale rozpatrzenie każdego takiego wniosku trwało dosyć długo i tylko w rzadkich wypadkach uczniom trzeciego roku wypożyczano książki z tego działu po mniej niż trzech miesiącach oczekiwania na zgodę.

− Wypożyczam wiele książek, pani profesor.

− I bardzo dobrze, panno Granger. Ale problemem jest fakt, że ten wniosek został złożony niemal tysiąc lat temu.

Brwi Hermiony niemal dotarły do linii jej włosów.

− Przepraszam, pani profesor?

− W tym samym tygodniu, w którym nasza biblioteka została po raz pierwszy otwarta, złożono wniosek o udostępnienie tej oto książki − powiedziała McGonagall biorąc do ręki leżącą na stole brązową, oprawioną w skórę księgę, − pannie Hermionie Granger w dniu dzisiejszym.

Hermiona spojrzała na książkę. Była stara, niewiarygodnie stara. Skóra, w którą została oprawiona, była wystrzępiona na brzegach I spłowiała, a widniejący na przedniej okładce rysunek diamentu ledwie widoczny i niewyraźny. Nigdy w życiu jej nie widziała.

− Pani profesor, ja nie...

− Wyraźnie ostrzegłam cię przed czymś takim. − stwierdziła karcąco nauczycielka głosem, jakiego Hermiona nigdy jeszcze nie słyszała. Jedyną rzeczą gorszą od tego było to, że McGonagall wyglądała na zawiedzioną. − W chwili gdy dawałam ci zmieniacz czasu, poinformowałam cię, że surowo zabronione jest cofanie się w czasie dalej niż o jeden dzień. Nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że będziesz na tyle szalona by cofnąć się w czasie o tysiąc lat! Czy masz pojęcie jakie zniszczenie mogłaś spowodować?

− Ależ, pani profesor! − zaoponowała. − Nie zrobiłam tego! Przysięgam, że nigdy nie byłam aż tak lekkomyślna. Nie wiem nawet co to za książka.

Profesor McGonagall zamilkła oraz ponownie rzuciła Hermionie srogie, intensywne spojrzenie.

− Pomyśl bardzo ostrożnie zanim skłamiesz mi prosto w oczy, panno Granger − powiedziała stanowczo. − Żyjemy w bardzo niebezpiecznych czasach, czego jak mam nadzieję jesteś świadoma. Mamy masowego mordercę na wolności i wszyscy bardzo dobrze wiemy czego szuka. Jeśli otrzymujesz książki, których nie zamawiałaś, będę musiała to zgłosić niezwłocznie dyrektorowi I pani Prince. Więc zapytam cię o to raz jeszcze i wierzę, że nie skłamiesz w tak poważnych okolicznościach. Czy użyłaś zmieniacza czasu by zamówić tą książkę?

− Nie, pani profesor. − powiedziała Hermiona z niezachwianą pewnością. − Przysięgam.

Profesor McGonagall spojrzała na książkę i z nieoczekiwaną ostrożnością położyła ją z powrotem na biurku.

− Już dobrze, panno Granger − powiedziała cicho. − Wierzę ci, oraz przepraszam za moje oskarżenia. Możesz być pewna, że zwrócę uwagę dyrektora na tą książkę i zamówienie, oraz razem z nim zbadam tą sprawę. Możesz już odejść.

Wychodząc z gabinetu McGonagall, Hermiona posłała szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku tajemniczej brązowej księgi, zastanawiając się jak dlaczego miałaby być jej przeznaczona.

* * *

Harry miał już wejść do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, gdy to poczuł. Strach, niepokój, depresja; wszystko w zasięgu wzroku rozmyło się w bezbarwną plamę.

Jego ciało mimowolnie zadrżało i spojrzał za siebie na wielkie, dębowe drzwi otwarte na oścież, przez które mógł zobaczyć deszcz wciąż padający na hogwardzkie błonia. Gdzieś w pobliżu musiał znajdować się dementor, ponieważ Harry poczuł się dokładnie tak jak na kilka chwil przed tym jak wtedy gdy zemdlał w pociągu.

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy dalej będzie chował głowę w piasek, pozwalając by strach stał się stałym bywalcem w miejscu, które tak bardzo kocha, do czasu gdy Black zostanie złapany.

Nie, pomyślał gwałtownie. Nie pozwoli na to. Zacisnął zęby, zignorował nieprzyjemny ucisk w brzuchu i wszedł do środka.

Ron na krótko spojrzał na niego znad owsianki i wymamrotał zmęczone "Dzień dobry".

Harry czuł się podobnie. Wstrząsy mogły trwać kilka sekund, ale postawiły na nogi cały zamek, a gwałtowna burza nie dopuściła do tego by ktokolwiek zasnął do rana. W rzeczy samej Harry właśnie usiłował zamaskować ziewnięcie, gdy drugi powód jego wyczerpania znowu się pojawił.

Taki sam drżąco-świszczący dźwięk, który ubiegłej nocy obudził go ze snu. Przekręcił głowę, chcąc dociec z której strony Wielkiej Sali dobiega, ale jedyną rzeczą jaką zauważył byli inni uczniowie jedzący śniadanie. Żaden z nich nie wydawał się świadomy dziwnego odgłosu rozchodzącego się w powietrzu.

− Ron − powiedział szybko.

− Mm? − rudzielec mruknął sennie.

− Czy słyszysz…

Urwał. Odgłos ponownie zamarł, a Ron patrzył na niego teraz z głową podpartą na ręce i ciężkimi powiekami.

− Co niby mam słyszeć?

Harry zawahał się. Przypominał sobie dziwne spojrzenia Rona I Hermiony, kiedy powiedział im w ubiegłym roku, że słyszy coś, czego inni nie są w stanie. Nie miał zamiaru by znowu zaczęto go uważać za wariata.

Na szczęście, właśnie w tym momencie do Wielkiej Sali weszła Hermiona, po czym bezmyślnie podeszła do nich i bez słowa usiadła przy stole.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli na nią. Wyglądała jakby po raz kolejny została spetryfikowana. Gryfoni wymienili między sobą zdziwione spojrzenia.

− Hermiono? − zawołał Harry. − Wszystko w porządku?

− Hmm? − powiedziała, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że Harry i Ron w ogóle tam byli. −Och… tak, tak przypuszczam. W porządku.

Harry zmarszczył brwi I spojrzał na Rona, który wzruszył tylko ramionami w odpowiedzi.

− Czego od ciebie chciała McGonagall?− zapytał Ron, nabierając na łyżkę owsianki gdy skończył mówić.

− Porozmawiać ze mną – stwierdziła Hermiona.

Nieoczekiwanie rozległ się kolejny nietypowy hałas, tyle że tym razem to Ron zadławił się swoją owsianką. Cała sala patrzyła na niego, gdy kaszlał i oddychał w szoku.

− Jesteś cały? − zapytała Hermiona, klepiąc go mocno po plecach.

− Ona… McGonagall… co? − zapytał Ron, a jego oczy zaczęły łzawić.

− Nie wiem, naprawdę − powiedziała Hermiona na jakiś czas wracając do swojego odległego spojrzenia. To było bardzo dziwne. Wydawała się myśleć nad czymś przez chwilę, po czym pochyliła się tak, żeby tylko Ron i Harry mogli ją słyszeć. − Miała tą książkę z Działu Zakazanego. Najwidoczniej została zamówiona. Przeze mnie.

− Nie ma zbyt wielu książek w Dziale Zakazanym, których byś już nie czytała − zauważył Harry.

− Tak − powiedziała Hermiona niecierpliwie. − Tyle, że dokładnie ta książka została zamówiona w tym samym tygodniu, w którym otwarto bibliotekę w Hogwarcie. Czekała w niej przez niemal tysiąc lat z poleceniem przekazania mi jej, dzisiaj.

Harry i Ron marszczyli brwi tak jak i ona w gabinecie McGonagall kilka chwil temu.

− Ale... jak to w ogóle jest możliwe? − zapytał Harry.

− Nie wiem − szybko odpowiedziała Gryfonka.

− Może to przypadek? − zaproponował Ron. − Może jedna z pierwszych uczennic Hogwartu miała na imię Hermiona Granger, i stąd cała ta historia?

− To nie wyjaśnia, dlaczego tak książka czekała aż tysiąc lat i została zamówiona na dzisiaj, kiedy jedną z uczennic jest Hermiona Granger − przypomniał mu Harry.− Co to w ogóle za książka?

− Nie wiem − wzruszyła ramionami. − McGonagall ją zatrzymała. Powiedziała, że pójdzie z nią do Dumbledora, muszą sprawdzić czy nie ma na niej żadnych zaklęć i skąd pochodzi.

Hermiona i Harry spojrzeli po sobie, dobrze wiedząc o kogo może im chodzić. Ron westchnął z irytacją.

− Czyli Syriusz Black nauczył się nowych sztuczek w Azkabanie, prawda? − zauważył drwiąco. − Naprawdę musi być zakręcony na punkcie twojej śmierci Harry. Najpierw wywołał trzęsienie ziemi, teraz zamówił książkę w naszej bibliotece jakieś tysiąc lat temu. Co będzie następne, Hermiono? Zaczaruje wszystkie drzwi w zamku, żeby trzasnęły go w twarz?

Hermiona przewróciła oczami, a Harry próbował się nie szczerzyć.

− Poza tym − kontynuował rudzielec. − Jak McGonagall mogła cię oskarżyć o którąkolwiek z tych rzeczy? Nie wydaje mi się, żebyś była w stanie zarezerwować książkę tysiąc lat temu, prawda?

Hermiona wyglądała nagle dziwnie nieswojo.

− Nie. To przecież niemożliwe. Tak czy inaczej umieram z głodu. Wydaje mi się, że zostało gdzieś jeszcze trochę owsianki. Mógłbyś podać mi mleko?

Ron patrzył na nią ze zmrużonymi oczami gdy podawał jej dzbanek z mlekiem, kiedy niespodziewanie Fred i George opadli po obu stronach ławki, sprawiając, że Harry, Ron i Hermiona aż podskoczyli ze zdziwienia.

− Więc... − powiedział Fred.

− Jak udało ci się to zrobić, Harry? − zapytał George.

− Co? − powiedział Harry bez namysłu. − Masz na myśli ostatnią noc? To było zwykłe trzęsienie ziemi, to o nie wam chodzi?

− Nie − zaprzeczyli razem bliźniacy.

− Nie o to − stwierdził Fred.

− Chodzi nam o ścianę. − wyjaśnił George.

− Jaką ścianę?− zapytał Ron.

Fred i George westchnęli i pokręcili głowami.

− Co z nimi zrobimy, Georgie?

− Nie mam pojęcia, Freddie.

− Musicie być jedynymi ludźmi w całej szkole, którzy jeszcze o tym nie słyszeli.

− Słuchajcie! − powiedział Ron ze zmęczeniem w głosie. − Albo któryś z was powie nam o co chodzi, albo odwalcie się, bo jest zbyt wcześnie.

− O ścianę! − powiedział George, uderzając młodszego brata w tył głowy.

Harry odwrócił się do siedzącego obok niego Freda.

− Którą ścianę?

− Tą bardzo starą na drugim piętrze. Zawaliła się w środku nocy.

− I co z tego?− zapytał Ron.

− Pod spodem coś było − powiedział tajemniczym tonem George. − Wiadomość ukryta między cegłami.

− Wiadomość? − zapytała Hermiona, wyglądając na zainteresowaną tą rozmową po raz pierwszy od jej początku.

− Tak − Fred wyszczerzył się do niej.− Nieusuwalna.

− Niewytłumaczalna − dodał George.

− Złowieszcza.

− Co masz na myśli, mówiąc złowieszcza? − zapytał Ron.

Bliźniacy uśmiechnęli się do siebie i razem powiedzieli:

− Sami zobaczcie. Żeby nie było, że ściemniamy.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona spojrzeli po sobie.

− Powinniśmy? − powiedział Ron.

− Możemy się temu przyjrzeć − odpowiedział Harry.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

− Korytarz na drugim piętrze jest po drodze na Transmutację.

Tak więc w dziesięć minut później dołączyli do tłumu studentów zmierzającego w kierunku korytarza na drugim piętrze by rzucić okiem na ukrytą wiadomość.

− Hermiono? − powiedział Ron, kiedy przemierzali zamek. − Dlaczego właśnie tą książkę połączono z tobą?

− Już ci mówiłam, Ron − powiedziała krótko. − Nie mam bladego pojęcia.

Nastrój był nieco napięty, kiedy Ron zaczął patrzeć na Hermionę z niedowierzaniem, a ona udawała, że tego nie zauważa. Harry uznał, że pora coś powiedzieć.

− No cóż, jeśli to robota Blacka − powiedział, − to wiedział gdzie uderzyć, żeby zabolało. Snape dał nam już trzy eseje do napisania, a ostatnią rzeczą jaką potrzebuję, jest kolejna książka do czytania.

Ron i Hermiona roześmiali się cicho i wymienili między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

− Harry. − powiedziała Hermiona cicho. − Jeśli to coś znaczy, to myślimy, że dobrze sobie dajesz z tym radę.

− Z czym tak dobrze daję sobie radę?

− Z Blackiem. Chodzi mi o to, że nie robisz niczego głupiego w rodzaju szukania go. Między nim a dementorami, no cóż, sądzę, że jesteś bardzo rozsądny.

Harry wzruszył niezręcznie ramionami.

− Jeśli pozwolę mu się dopaść, to on wygra, prawda? Nic nie da siedzenie w kącie i przerażenie. Nie zapominajcie, że alternatywą jest powrót co Dursleyów. A to mnie naprawdę przeraża.

Znowu roześmiali się w głos, a kilka minut później dotarli już na drugie piętro. Dookoła nich było pełno rozmawiających ze sobą uczniów i sporo czasu zajęło im takie poruszanie się w tłumie, by dostać się do przodu.

− Cholera − Ron nabrał głośno powietrza, kiedy zobaczył wiadomość. − Fred i George nie żartowali. To naprawdę jest złowieszcze.

− Wszystkie ściany Hogwartu są zabezpieczone przeciwko wandalizmowi − powiedziała cicho Hermiona, urzeczona tym widokiem jak każdy inny. − Nie można po prostu napisać czegoś na nich i oczekiwać, że to tam pozostanie. Ktokolwiek to zrobił musiał użyć bardzo potężnej magii by przetrwało to aż do tej pory.

− A co ty o tym myślisz, Harry? − powiedział Ron, zwracając się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

Ale do Harrego nie docierało żadne słowo jakie wypowiedzieli. Zamiast tego wpatrywał się we wiadomość, jego ciało odczuwało większy chłód od tego jaki wywoływała w nim obecność dementorów, a sam Harry na kilka sekund cofnął się w czasie, by odnaleźć wspomnienie, które pogrzebał w swoim umyśle już dawno temu.

Deszcz. Brudna alejka za sklepem. I kamienna statua.

− Harry? − szepnęła Hermiona, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. Widziała po jego twarzy, że coś jest nie tak. − Harry, o co chodzi?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Nie mógł zrobić niczego poza staniem przed ścianą na pokruszonych cegłach i przyglądaniem się wielkim, czerwonym literom tworzącym napis:

 _Drodzy uczniowie i nauczyciele Hogwartu,_

 _Strzeżcie się Płaczących Aniołów._

 _Powodzenia,_

 _Doktor._


	3. Rozdział III

**FatumHekate** : Dziękuję za komentarz.

* * *

 **Rozdział III**

− No cóż... − powiedział profesor Lupin, uważnie przyglądając się zniszczonej księdze, o której sprawdzenie go poproszono. − Zdecydowanie wybrałem ciekawy tydzień na rozpoczęcie pracy w Hogwarcie.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego zza biurka. Błyszczące mechanizmy umieszczone w jego gabinecie szumiały przyjemnie dla ucha, wyrzucając z siebie obłoczki pary.

− Przykro mi, że tak szybko od ostatniego razu musiałem przerwać twoje zajęcia.

− Niepotrzebnie, Albusie − powiedział Lupin. − Wiedziałem na czym polega ta praca, na długo przed tym zanim ją podjąłem. Wyobrażałem sobie, że będę musiał poświęcić kilka przerw obiadowych, przygotowałem się też do tego, że badanie sprawy niezwykle starego graffiti i niemalże tysiącletnie zamówienia książek w tutejszej bibliotece będą na porządku dziennym.

Dumbledore pozwolił mu dokończyć oględziny, przyglądając się jak mężczyzna szeptem wymawia kolejne zaklęcia i inkantacje pod nosem i delikatnie dotyka różdżką skórzanej oprawy. Ostatecznie jednak westchnął i położył księgę na biurku.

− Obawiam się, że muszę udzielić ci takiej samej odpowiedzi co dzisiejszego poranka − powiedział z namysłem Lupin. − Nie wyczuwam żadnych klątw, użycia czarnej magii, czy czegokolwiek podobnego.

Dumbledore skinął głową z powagą.

− Tego też się spodziewałem − powiedział podnosząc książkę z biurka i kilkukrotnie otwierając ją na przypadkowych stronach. − Gdyby prośba o udostępnienie książki została złożona w imieniu innego studenta, w ogóle nie zawracałbym ci tym głowy. Ale zważając na okoliczności, pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie zachować ostrożność.

− Myślisz, że to on ją przysłał? − zapytał szeptem Lupin.

Dumbledore pokiwał głową.

− Muszę przyznać, że taka była moja pierwsza myśl. Ale ze względu na brak najmniejszego powiązania z czarną magią, ta teoria staje się niepewna. Nie bez znaczenia jest również fakt, że dokumenty szkolne potwierdzają obecność tej książki w Bibliotece Hogwartu od chwili jej otwarcia, czyli od niespełna tysiąca lat. O ile Syriusz w jakiś sposób nie zdobył zmieniacza czasu, musimy stwierdzić, że ta książka w żaden sposób nie jest z nim powiązana.

Lupin spojrzał na księgę nieufnie.

− Czy możemy być pewni, że nie zdobył żadnego zmieniacza czasu?

− Bez wątpienia − powiedział dyrektor z przekonaniem.

− Więc jak możemy być tego pewni?

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego znad swoich okularów-połówek.

− Ponieważ, gdyby Syriusz Black cofnął się w przeszłość, ja byłbym martwy, Lord Voldemort nigdy nie zostałby pokonany przez niemowlę, a zamek, w którym teraz jesteśmy należałby do niego.

Remus zadrżał na samą myśl o tym i nawet nie próbował wyobrazić sobie takiego świata.

− Więc tym co nam pozostaje. − ciągnął Dumbledore. − Jest bardzo stara, niezwykle zniszczona księga zapisana niewprawnym i niewyraźnym pismem, która najwyraźniej miała trafić do rąk własnych panny Hermiony Granger.

Lupin spojrzał na niego ze sceptycyzmem.

− Myślisz, że to tylko zbieg okoliczności?

− To jedyne logiczne wyjaśnienie. Wysoce nieprawdopodobne, muszę to przyznać. Ale zdarzały się jeszcze dziwniejsze rzeczy, Remusie. Wiele tajemnic w tych ścianach nigdy nie zostanie wyjaśnione, a obawiam się, że to po prostu jedna z nich. Tak się po prostu zdarzyło, sam Merlin wie dlaczego tego dnia zdarzyła się kolejna niewyjaśniona rzecz.

Ponownie położył księgę na biurku i uśmiechnął się do Lupina z błyszczącymi oczami.

− To wszystko jest bardzo interesujące, nieprawdaż?

* * *

Wielka Sala wrzała. Do czasu drugiego śniadania wieść o wiadomości na ścianie rozeszła się lotem błyskawicy po całej szkole, a uczniowie z przyjemnością wymieniali między sobą teorie dotyczące jej pochodzenia.

− Słyszałam, że profesor Lupin badał ją przez całą noc, na wypadek czarnej magii albo czegoś innego.

− Tamta blondynka z Hufflepuffu powiedziała, że Dumbledore kazał spojrzeć na nią dementorom. Na pewno myślą, że to ma jakiś związek z Syriuszem Blackiem!

− Czy "Doktor" nie jest mugolskim odpowiednikiem Uzdrowiciela? Nie wydaje ci się, że to może być robota mugoli?

W środku tego wszystkiego znajdował się Harry Potter, desperacko usiłujący nie myśleć o żadnych wiadomościach pozostawionych na ścianach, ani o powiązaniu tychże z przerażającymi koszmarami z jego dzieciństwa, a przecież siedział w sali otoczony rozmowami przypominającymi mu o tym.

Głośny huk przy stole Gryffindoru sprawił, że podskoczył. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył Hermionę siadającą naprzeciw niego, niemal całkowicie zakrytą przed jego wzrokiem przez stos książek, które musiała wcześniej hałaśliwie położyć na stół.

− No cóż − sapnęła. − Tym razem jest jeszcze gorzej niż kiedy ktoś ostatnim razem zostawił wiadomość na ścianie. Biblioteka jest przepełniona.

Ron siedzący obok Harrego odpowiedział jej wzruszeniem ramion, po czym na nowo skupił się na swoim drugim śniadaniu.

− Wzięłaś nauczkę z czasu otwarcia Komnaty Tajemnic i biblioteka była pierwszym miejscem gdzie poszłaś.

− Udałam się tam, Ron − powiedziała Hermiona wskazując na stertę książek przed sobą. − I nie znalazłam niczego. Sprawdziłam w _Fantastycznych zwierzętach i jak je znaleźć_ , _Antologii dziwów świata,_ a nawet zerknęłam na chwilę do _Potwornej księgi potworów_ , zanim ta najpierw spróbowała zjeść, a potem siebie samą. W żadnej z nich nie ma nawet krótkiej wzmianki o Płaczących Aniołach.

− A co z Doktorem? − zapytał Harry ostro. − Dowiedziałaś się kim on jest?

Ron i Hermiona wydawali się nieco zaskoczenie brzmieniem jego głosu. Głównie dlatego, że Harry niemal nie odzywał się do nich od czasu gdy zobaczył wiadomość.

− Nie − powiedziała Gryfonka. − Nie ma go ani w _Historii Hogwartu,_ ani w _Największych czarodziejach dwudziestego wieku_. Znalazłam listę najbardziej znanych byłych nauczycieli i uczniów naszej szkoły, ale tam też go nie było. Jest niczym duch. Tak naprawdę nie jest duchem, ale wiesz co mam na myśli.

Harry poczuł, że jego maleńki płomień nadziei zgasł bezpowrotnie. Pomyślał, że jeżeli Hermiona, korzystając z niemal nieskończonych zasobów biblioteki, nie była w stanie dowiedzieć się kim jest lub był ten "Doktor", to właśnie on może być kluczem do rozwiązania tej zagadki. Podczas gdy reszta Hogwartu bawiła się w spekulacje, Harry był jedyną osobą, która widziała czym są Płaczące Anioły. I jak niebezpieczne mogą być.

Czy ta wiadomość na ścianie wspomina tą samą istotę, która zaatakowała go tyle lat temu? Mimo wszystko Harry spędził ostatnie pięć lat na przekonywaniu samego siebie, że mordercza statua była wytworem jego wyobraźni. Czy ta informacja może być dowodem na jej nieistnienie? Może naprawdę ostrzegać przed tym samym Aniołem, który próbował zabić ośmiolatka? Czy też sam się nakręca czymś, co jest tylko dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności?

Zmieszanie i niepokój na chwilę przejęły nad nim kontrolę, Harry pochylił się do przodu i wziął głęboki oddech.

− Harry? − powiedziała delikatnie Hermiona, patrząc na niego ze zmartwieniem w oczach. − Jesteś pewien, że wszystko z tobą w porządku?

− Nic mi nie jest − wymamrotał tak samo, jak to robił ze cztery miliony razy, kiedy Hermiona go o to pytała tego dnia.

− Byłeś dziwnie cichy przez cały ranek − nalegała.

− Po prostu jestem zmęczony − powiedział, siadając prosto, w nadziei, że to ją zadowoli.

− Wydajesz się jakiś inny, odkąd poszliśmy na drugie piętro...

− Hermiono − przerwał jej, tracąc powoli cierpliwość i patrząc na nią stanowczo. − Nic mi nie jest. Więc po prostu odpuść, dobrze?

Hermiona na chwilę zagryzła wargę, ale skinęła lekko głową i odwróciła wzrok. Przez jakiś czas panowała między nimi gęsta cisza. Kiedy Harry próbował znaleźć sposób na przeprosiny, Ron nagle odchrząknął.

− Idziemy? − spytał z wymuszoną wesołością. − Spóźnimy się na Zaklęcia, jeśli zaraz nie zaczniemy iść.

Zebrali swoje książki i opuścili Salę, ale niestety, między nimi wciąż znajdowała się niezręczna cisza. Idąc korytarzami zamku w kierunku klasy Zaklęć, Harry był świadomy niespokojnych spojrzeń jakie co jakiś czas rzucała mu Hermiona i co chwilę żałował, że Ron niczego nie mówi.

− Nie sądzę bym kiedykolwiek widział korytarze Hogwartu tak bardzo puste − zauważył. − Zwłaszcza o tej porze dnia.

− Przypuszczam, ze wszyscy są na drugim piętrze − powiedziała Hermiona. − Chcieli jeszcze raz rzucić okiem na wiadomość przed popołudniowymi zajęciami.

Harry przewrócił oczami. A tak chciał by ta rozmowa nie zeszła na sprawę korytarza na drugim piętrze.

Chociaż teraz gdy o tym pomyślał, to miała rację, zazwyczaj po drugim śniadaniu korytarze Hogwartu rozbrzmiewały krokami uczniów śpieszących się na zajęcia. Ale prócz jednego czy dwóch przechodzących obok nich, byli sami w swojej wędrówce do klasy Zaklęć.

Będąc zmuszony do słyszenia ich rozmów przez cały ranek, Harry powinien być zadowolony z ich nieobecności. Tyle, że bez tłumu uczniów, z których każdy szedł w innych kierunku, zdał sobie sprawę ile kamiennych posągów jest w Hogwarcie.

Co kilka stóp znajdowała się jakaś rzeźba, popiersie czy podobizna, każde z nich wyglądało o wiele bardziej złowrogo niż pamiętał i miał wrażenie, ze każde z nich wpatruje się bezpośrednio w niego.

Idąc korytarzami, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od ostrożnego przypatrywania się każdemu posągowi. Ale były ich dziesiątki w każdym z korytarzy i wkrótce jego oczy zaczęły przeskakiwać od jednej kamiennej twarzy, do drugiej, w daremnej próbie objęcia ich wszystkich jednym spojrzeniem.

Kiedy przyglądał się statui Grzegorza Przymilnego, zobaczył coś kącikiem oczu. Widział to tylko przez sekundę i gdy zwrócił się w tamtą stronę, by się z tym zmierzyć, okazało się, ze niczego tam nie ma. Oprócz, oczywiście, kamiennego gargulca, który siedział idealnie nieruchomo przy przeciwległej ścianie. Tuż obok znajdowało się duże okno, więc Harry równie dobrze mógł zobaczyć tylko cień lecącego ptaka. Nie miał czasu by się nad tym zastanowić, ponieważ poczuł, że coś poruszyło się za jego plecami.

Ponownie się odwrócił. Grzegorz Przymilny stał na swoim miejscu, dokładnie w takiej samej pozycji co wcześniej. Ale przesycony paniką umysł Harrego podsunął mu myśl, że wcześniej posąg znajdował się kilka cali dalej.

Usłyszał skrzypnięcie za sobą i obrócił się po raz kolejny. Gdziekolwiek nie spojrzał, wszędzie widział posągi, otoczone przez czarodziejskie obrazy, które wychodziły ze swoich ram i pokazywały mu by mrugnął. Harry zaczął panikować, widział rzeczy, które nie istniały, a wkrótce jego oczy zaczęły skupiać się co sekundę na innej części korytarza, gorączkowo usiłując utrzymać spojrzenie na wszystkim dookoła.

− Harry!

Poczuł dłoń Rona na swoim ramieniu, podtrzymującą go przed upadkiem, a dwójka jego najlepszych przyjaciół przyglądała mu się ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

− Co się dzieje? − zapytał Ron.

− Wszystko w porządku? − powiedziała Hermiona.

−Tak − powiedział szybko, ale po namyśle dodał: − Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku. Myślę, że jestem... Mam na myśli to, że nie czuję się najlepiej... mam zamiar pójść do szpitala...

− Skrzydła szpitalnego? − zaproponowała Hermiona.

− Tak, tam − powiedział idąc już powoli w przeciwną stronę. − Powiedzcie Flitwickowi, że jestem... gdzie jestem... Zobaczymy się później.

A potem zaczął biec. Przyśpieszał przemierzając korytarze, niemal unosił się nad schodami, nie śmiejąc spojrzeć na jakąkolwiek statuę, jakie mijał po drodze. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, że biegnie do gabinetu dyrektora, aż znalazł się w połowie drogi do niego, ale jeśli czegoś się dowiedział, w ciągu ostatnich lat nauki w Hogwarcie, to tego, że gabinet Dumbledora jest jedynym miejscem, gdzie można znaleźć pomoc w takiej sytuacji. Musiał ostrzec dyrektora.

Następną rzeczą jaką poczuł Harry, było zderzenie z czyjąś klatką piersiową i jęk bólu.

Zataczając się do tyłu, Harry spojrzał w górę i zobaczył lekko zdyszanego profesora Lupina.

− Harry − mężczyzna w połowie mówił, a w połowie dyszał. − Jestem całkiem pewien, że istnieją przepisy regulaminu szkolnego zabraniające biegania po korytarzach. Zwłaszcza, gdy zderzasz się z nauczycielami.

− Bardzo mi przykro, sir − powiedział Harry, pocierając nos.

Lupin machnął ręką.

− Nie przejmuj się tym − powiedział odzyskując oddech. − Bardzo gdzieś się śpieszyłeś. Coś się stało?

Harry otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, jego opowieść o deszczowym dniu, brudnej alejce sklepowej i morderczym kamiennym Aniele była gotowa by ją opowiedzieć. Ale dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie jak niedorzecznie to brzmiało i za kogo by go uznano, gdyby zaczął o tym rozpowiadać. Czym miałby podeprzeć swoje podejrzenia, że posąg, który zaatakował go pięć lat temu, mógł powrócić, by dokończyć zadanie; i że ta wiadomość ukryta za ścianą przez setki lat była w zasadzie ostrzeżeniem dla niego?

Właśnie dlatego jego odpowiedź brzmiała tak, a nie inaczej.

− Nie, sir. Nic się nie stało. Wszystko w porządku.

Lupin nie wydawał się przekonany, ale odpuścił.

− Dobrze więc − powiedział. − Ale jeśli nie chodzi o dotarcie na czas do klasy, to co sprawiło, że biegłeś tak szybko?

Uśmiechnął się i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył korytarzem, gdy nagle Harry powiedział.

− Wiadomość, sir.

Zakłopotany Lupin odwrócił się w stronę Gryfona.

− Wiadomość?

− Napisana na ścianie korytarza na drugim piętrze.

− Ach − powiedział Lupin odwracając się do chłopca. − Tak. Zachwycająca, nieprawdaż?

− Nie martwi się pan, sir? − powiedział Harry, ignorując pytanie nauczyciela. − Czy dyrektor Dumbledore nie jest zaniepokojony?

Lupin znowu wyglądał na zagubionego.

− Czy ja lub dyrektor mamy jakieś powody do zmartwień?

− No cóż, najwyraźniej tak. Chodzi mi o to, że ten napis wygląda jak ostrzeżenie. Dla całej szkoły. Myślałem, że jako nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią będzie pan zaniepokojony.. "Płaczącymi Aniołami" i całą resztą. Czymkolwiek są, mam na myśli.

Lupin roześmiał się głośno.

− Harry, myślę, że ta wiadomość to najprawdopodobniej zaginiony dowcip, któregoś z uczniów, który został odkryty o kilka wieków za późno. Prawdopodobnie został pomyślany jako świetny żart do nastraszenia uczniów z pierwszego rocznika. A jeśli chodzi o Płaczące Anioły, to o ile mi wiadomo, taka istota nie istnieje. Tak więc nie, Harry. Nie martwię się tym ani jak, ani dyrektor.

Serce Harrego zadrżało. Jak miał wyjawić swoje obawy Lupinowi i Dumbledorowi, skoro obaj uważali to za żart.

Kiedy Harry milczał, profesor Lupin rzucił mu długie, zaciekawione spojrzenie i przez chwilę wydawało się, że uważnie dobiera swoje kolejne słowa. W końcu jednak całkowicie zmienił temat,

− Tak, czy inaczej − powiedział. − Pierwsze zajęcia ma pan jutro ze mną, prawda?

− Tak jest, sir. − Harry uśmiechnął się słabo.

Lupin uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo.

− Na twoim miejscu dobrze bym się wyspał. Wydaje mi się, że jutrzejszy dzień może być całkiem ekscytujący.

* * *

Rozmowa Harrego z profesorem Lupinem sprawiła, że poczuł się jeszcze bardziej samotny. Jeśli ta wiadomość miała być ostrzeżenie, dlaczego pracownicy Hogwartu nie brali jej na serio?

Podczas zajęć popołudniowych, uczniowie usiłowali skłonić nauczycieli do opowiedzenia tego, co wiedzą o wiadomości, tak jak w ubiegłym roku, kiedy sekret Komnaty Tajemnic stał się tajemnicą poliszynela w szkole. Tylko, że tym razem nauczyciele nie mówili niczego. Większość zapewne dlatego, że nie wiedziała niczego więcej niż uczniowie, właśnie dlatego gdy skończyli już zajęcia na dziś, nie tylko Harry był w podłym nastroju.

− Nie mogę zrozumieć, dlaczego zachowują się tak, jak gdyby był to jakiś wielki sekret − burknął Ron, kiedy razem z Harrym i Hermioną wyszli z szklarni po Zielarstwie i ruszyli w stronę zamku. − Czy może być coś gorszego od olbrzymiego węża żyjącego pod szkołą, który atakuje mugolaków, co?

− Może profesor Dumbledore poprosił ich o milczenie w celu zachowania spokoju − powiedziała Hermiona dobitnie. − Jeśli ten napis ostrzega nas przed czymś, to jestem pewna, że Dumbledore nie chce wybuchu paniki jak w ubiegłym roku.

− Dumbledore uważa, że to jakiś żart − powiedział Harry z nutą goryczy. − A reszta nauczycieli nic nie mówi, bo nie ma o czym.

− Skąd to wiesz? − zapytał Ron.

Harry potrząsnął głową niejasno.

− Rozmawiałem o tym wcześniej z profesorem Lupinem.

− Och − Hermiona wyglądała na zainteresowaną. − Powiedział może coś o swojej jutrzejszej lekcji z nami?

− Tak − stwierdził chłopak trąc oczy. − Wspominał, że będzie interesująca, czy ciekawa. Nie wiem, nie słuchałem zbyt dokładnie.

− Zabawna lekcja Obrony Przed Czarną Magią? − zamyślił się Ron. − To będzie jakaś zmiana.

Przeszli przez błonia i stanęli przed Salą Wejściową, gdzie zostali dostrzeżeni przez profesor McGonagall.

− Panno Granger − zawołała nauczycielka Transmutacji. − Mogę na słówko?

Hermiona podeszła do niej, a Harry i Ron instynktownie podążyli za nią.

− Miałam na myśli pannę Granger − powiedziała McGonagall z irytacją, zwracając się do dziewczyny. − W moim gabinecie?

Hermiona skinęła głową, ale zanim odeszły, profesor McGonagall obdarowała Harrego pytającym spojrzeniem.

− Dobrze się pan czuje, panie Potter? − spytała. − Blado pan wygląda.

− Nic mi nie jest, pani profesor − rzekł Harry ze znużeniem.

− Jest pan pewny? − zapytała McGonagall. − Nie jest pan chory?

− Nie, pani profesor − odpowiedział stanowczo.

− Dobrze, że wcześniej poszedłeś do Skrzydła Szpitalnego − powiedziała łagodnie Hermiona, zdobywając wściekłe spojrzenie Harrego, podczas gdy McGonagall przyglądała mu się ze zwiększonym zainteresowaniem.

− I co ci powiedziała pani Pomfrey? − zapytała.

− Nic! − krzyknął, czując pulsującą na czole żyłkę. − Znaczy się, jeszcze tam nie poszedłem.

− Nie bądź niemądry, Potter. Jestem pewna, że pani Pomfrey z radością da ci kawałek czekolady i pozwoli pójść swoją drogą.

Harry przez chwilę był zdezorientowany na wzmiankę o czekoladzie, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że profesor McGonagall myśli, że ma problem z dementorami.

− Naprawdę, pani profesor − powiedział, starając się jak najlepiej nie dopuścić do wybuchu gniewu. − Nic mi nie jest. Naprawdę.

− Nie ma sensu silić się na odwagę, Potter − powiedziała McGonagall.

− Pani profesor ma rację, Harry − dodała Hermiona. − Nie masz się czego wstydzić.

Nawet Ron postanowił wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

− Harry, może powinniśmy po prostu tam pójść i pozwolić pani Pomfrey cię zbadać?

Wreszcie Harry wybuchł.

− Czy możecie wreszcie się zamknąć?! Powiedziałem, że dobrze się czuję!

Jego głos odbił się echem w całej sali wyjściowej. Ron i Hermiona patrzyli na niego z takim zdziwieniem, że ich brwi niemal docierały do linii włosów. Potem oboje odwrócili się w stronę profesor McGonagall, której twarz przeszła z zmartwienia i i otwartości do oszołomienia i niezwykłej dla niej surowości.

− Więc dobrze − powiedziała cicho. − Cieszę się, że to słyszę. Mam nadzieję, że pańskie dobre samopoczucie utrzyma się do czasu, kiedy spotka się pan ze mną celem odrobienia szlabanu. W moim gabinecie, dzisiaj, o siódmej.

Harry westchnął przyglądając się jak odchodzi z Hermioną u swego boku.

* * *

Nawet po odkryciu tajemniczego napisu z odległej przeszłości Hogwartu ukrytego pomiędzy ścianami, Hermiona spędziła większość dnia zastanawiając się jak prośba o wypożyczenie książki złożona tysiąc lat temu mogła jej dotyczyć. Nie mogła się powstrzymać od wyobrażania sobie zawartości owej niezwykle starej księgi.

Teraz, kiedy siedziała naprzeciw kominka w pokoju wspólnym wieży Gryffindoru, z tą sama tajemnicza księgą w końcu znajdująca się w jej rękach, nie była w stanie ukryć swojego rozczarowania.

− Tak więc... − powiedział Ron, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko jej i przyglądając się jak delikatnie przewraca zniszczone stronice. − O czym jest?

Hermiona westchnęła cicho i zamknęła książkę.

− O niczym − niemal warknęła. W ogóle o niczym. Co kilka stron mogę odczytać coś o "marzeniach" i "obrazach", ale cała reszta jest ledwie czytelna − obróciła książkę w dłoniach, przesuwając palcami po przedniej okładce i hafcie diamentu, którego szwy były poluzowane. − Czemu była przeznaczona dla mnie?

Ron zmarszczył brwi.

− Myślałem, że McGonagall powiedziała…

− Zrobiła to − mruknęła Hermiona. − Wiem tez, że jeśli Albus Dumbledore uważa to za czysty zbieg okoliczności, to kim ja jestem, żeby podważać jego opinię. Ale nie mogę przestać się zastanawiać nad tym, kto złożył ten wniosek o udostępnienie książki i dlaczego na dzień dzisiejszy? Dlaczego ja?

Ron wzruszył ramionami, patrząc w stronę schodów do męskich dormitoriów.

− Została sprawdzona i przetestowana; nie rozumiem więc, dlaczego mieli by ci jej nie dać. Po prostu o tym zapomnij.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się mimo woli.

− Och, czego bym nie dała, żeby być tak beztroska jak ty, Ronaldzie Weasley.

Gryfon nie odpowiedział, nieoczekiwanie spoważniał i po raz kolejny spojrzał w kierunku schodów.

− Nadchodzi.

Hermiona podniosła głowę by zobaczyć, jak Harry schodzi po schodach do pokoju wspólnego. Kiedy zaczął iść w stronę jej i Rona, oboje wstali i przygotowali się do wymówek. Jednakże, Harry przeszedł tuż obok nich, nie zaszczycając ich najmniejszym spojrzeniem i wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego przez dziurę w portrecie.

Ron rzucił przyjaciółce nerwowe spojrzenie i oboje poszli w jego ślady.

− Harry − zaczęła Hermiona, kiedy dogonili go już na korytarzu.

− Nie odzywam się do ciebie − powiedział krótko, nie zadając sobie nawet trudu, by na nich spojrzeć.

− Po prostu staramy ci się pomóc, kumplu − rzekł Ron.

− Och − odpowiedział Harry. − Wielkie dzięki. Szlaban z McGonagall w pierwszym tygodniu szkoły. Naprawdę mi pomogliście. Zostawcie mnie w spokoju.

Skoro delikatne podejście nie zadziałało, Hermiona dała Ronowi znak, że trzeba zastosować plan B. Podszedł, chwycił Harrego za ramiona i wepchnął go do najbliższej klasy, a Hermiona szła za nimi. Gdy cała trójka była już w środku, Ron stanął mocno między Harrym a drzwiami.

− Co ty robisz? − zapytał gniewnie Harry.

− Doprowadzam cię do porządku − odpowiedział Ron.

− Coś jest nie tak − powiedziała Hermiona, zanim Harry zdołał by im się odgryźć. − I nie kłopocz się mówieniem, że wszystko jest w porządku, bo wiemy, że nie jest. Więc przestań być taki uparty i powiedz nam o co chodzi!

− Wszystko jest w porządku − powiedział Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby.

− Racja − stwierdził Ron sarkastycznie. − Więc zachowywanie się jak wariat w pustym korytarzu, atakowanie najlepszych przyjaciół i wrzeszczenie bez powodu na nauczycieli, jest według ciebie czymś normalnym?

Harry milczał, ale żyłka na jego skroni znowu zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować.

− Porozmawiaj z nami − prosiła Hermiona. − Jak należy. Niezależnie od tego z czym się zmagasz, zawsze możesz nam o tym powiedzieć. Nawet jeśli chodzi o dementorów czy Blacka.

− Och, na miłość boską, Hermiono! − warknął. − Gdybym chociaż w połowie tak bał się Blacka jak wydaje ci się, że się go boję, to ukrywałbym się w mojej poszewce tak długo, aż Dumbledore nie powiedziałby, że wszystko jest w porządku i mogę wyjść. Więc po prostu się zamknij!

W chwili gdy słowa wyszły z jego ust, pożałował ich. Hermiona nie zareagowała, nie wyglądała nawet na obrażoną. Zamiast tego spojrzała nań z Ronem i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, jakim dupkiem był. Natychmiast cała złość, którą maskował strach zdawała się ulatniać, pozostawiając za sobą takie poczucie zawstydzenia i zmęczenia, jakiego nie czuł w całym swoim życiu.

− Harry − powiedział ponuro Ron. − Co się dzieje?

Harry otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale tym razem zamiast tej całej "wszystko-jest-w-porządku" gadki, opadł na krzesło i opowiedział im o wszystkim. O Aniele, o tym co się stało, kiedy miał zaledwie osiem lat i jak bardzo się bał, co tak naprawdę oznacza ta wiadomość na ścianie.

Ron i Hermiona słuchali go w milczeniu. Nie śmiali się z niego, nie szydzili z niego, tak bardzo skupieni byli na tym co mówił. Poczekali aż skończy, nim zaczęli zadawać jakiekolwiek pytania.

− Czy kiedykolwiek powiedziałeś o tym swojej ciotce? − spytała Hermiona.

Harry zaśmiał się sucho.

− Oczywiście, że nie. Zostałem wystarczająco ukarany, za spacerowanie po sklepowej alejce, poza tym nie chciałem by uznali mnie za notorycznego kłamcę. Nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałem. Starałem się udawać, że to nie miało miejsca. Do tej pory mam związane z tym wydarzeniem koszmary, ale niemal zapomniałem o tym. Do dziś.

− I nigdy nie zobaczyłeś go ponownie? − zapytał Ron. − Anioła?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

− Nie.

Ron rozejrzał się dookoła w zamyśleniu.

− Co?

− Nic − powiedział Ron. − Po prostu... jeżeli naprawdę chciał cię dopaść, to mógł trafić tu za tobą, prawda? Może czeka tylko na chwilę, kiedy się odwrócisz lub mrugniesz by cię dopaść. Albo też o tobie zapomniał.

Harry nigdy jeszcze i tym nie myślał. Jako ośmioletni chłopiec wiele czasu spędzał na marzeniach, żeby Anioł zostawił go w spokoju, bo nie myślał, że coś takiego tak łatwo mogło mu odpuścić.

− A nawet jeśli ta wiadomość jest ostrzeżeniem − powiedziała Hermiona. − To została napisana setki lat temu. Nawet jeśli Płaczące Anioły były kiedyś w Hogwarcie, to wśród nich nie było tego, który cię zaatakował, a pewne jest, że żaden z nich nie dożyłby do tego czasu... ktoś przecież musiał by coś zauważyć...

Ciężko było mu się z tym nie zgodzić. Do tego stopnia, że wkrótce Harry zaczął sobie wyrzucać swoją głupotę.

− Jeśli naprawdę się martwisz, możesz powiedzieć o tym Dumbledorowi − zasugerował Ron.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

− Z tego co powiedział mi Lupin, Dumbledore nie traktuje tego zbyt poważnie. Myślałem, że gdybym powiedział mu o tym, uznałby mnie za kogoś niespełna rozumu, jeśli nie idiotę. Nie żebym się tak nie zachowywał − spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął się. − Przepraszam. Naprawdę jestem idiotą. Po prostu to chyba najgorszy dzień mojego życia. W Komnacie, a nawet gdy miałem w kieszeni Kamień Filozoficzny... niemal zginąłem, ale to było coś, wiecie... Walczyłem! Z Aniołem nie można walczyć. Nie sposób mu uciec. Przyszedł po mnie i gdyby moja ciotka nagle się tam nie pojawiła... Nie wiem co by mi zrobił.

Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

− Ale nie zrobił, Harry. Uciekłeś mu!

− Jesteś Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył − uśmiechnął się Ron. − Najwyraźniej nawet wtedy.

Harry nie był w stanie powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.

− Szczerze mówiąc − powiedział Ron, kiedy wychodzili z klasy. − Zaczynam się zastanawiać czy cokolwiek jest w stanie cię zabić. Nie licz na to, że jakiś Anioł zdoła to zrobić, no chyba, że mu na to pozwolisz.

− Ron! − Hermiona westchnęła.

Harry po prostu się roześmiał, a Ron spojrzał na nią niewinnie.

− No co? Mówię poważnie − powiedziała. − Może jest niezniszczalny.

* * *

− Spóźnił się pan, panie Potter − powiedziała profesor McGonagall odkładając swoje dokumenty i ściągając okulary.

− Przepraszam, pani profesor − rzekł Harry, wchodząc do jej gabinetu. − Ja... hm... straciłem poczucie czasu.

Rzuciła mu surowe i nieprzychylne spojrzenie, a następnie skierowała je w bok swojego gabinetu, gdzie stała bardzo duża i zakurzona biblioteczka. Drewniana konstrukcja wydawała się być bardzo stara i niestabilna, a wnioskując z ilości poupychanych weń woluminów, Harry podejrzewał, że stoi nadal tylko dzięki magii.

− Moja biblioteczka potrzebowała solidnego czyszczenia już od dłuższego czasu − stwierdziła profesor McGonagall. − Wyjmiesz z niej wszystkie książki, wypolerujesz wnętrze, po czym ułożysz je z powrotem w porządku alfabetycznym. Powinnam też dodać, że zrobisz to bez użycia magii.

− Tak, pani profesor − powiedział Harry, przyglądając się z niechęcią biblioteczce.

Profesor McGonagall miała na biurku stare czarodziejskie radio i kiedy Harry zaczął z trudem wyciągać ciężkie księgi z półek, nauczycielka włączyła je, a subtelne dźwięki muzyki klasycznej wypełniły pomieszczenie.

Niedługo potem usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi i pokazał się w nich woźny Filch, który poinformował profesor McGonagall, że dyrektor chce się z nią widzieć. Nauczycielka powiadomiła Harrego, że ma pracować do czasu, aż wróci i wyszła z gabinetu.

Harry robił co mu kazano, starając się skończyć jak najszybciej, żeby móc wrócić do swojego dormitorium i zażyć nieco tak bardzo potrzebnego mu snu. Kontynuował tym razem już bez nadzoru czyszczenie pustych już półek, dopóki trzeszczenie radia nie przykuło jego uwagi.

Odwrócił się w stronę biurka profesor McGonagall, skąd wcześniej dochodziła delikatna muzyka, która została zastąpiona przez trzeszczące odgłosy wydawane przez radio, po czym nastąpiła cisza. Przez kilka sekund słyszał statyczny szum, po czym do jego uszu dobiegł męski głos wydobywający się z radia.

Harry założył, że magiczny odbiornik po prostu stracił sygnał i teraz przeszukiwał częstotliwość w poszukiwaniu jednej z tych nudnych politycznych debat, które wuj Vernon tak bardzo uwielbiał słuchać i udawać, że wie o czym mówią ich uczestnicy.

− _Tak, to ja_ − usłyszał zdecydowanie męski głos. − _…_ _Tak, robię to_ _..._

Harry nie przykładał większej uwagi do tego co słyszy (chociaż głos tego mężczyzny przypominał mu z grubsza akcent jednego ze sprzedawców, w którego sklepie robił zakupy podczas swojego letniego pobytu w Dziurawym Kotle i na Ulicy Pokątnej).

− _Tak_ _…_ _I to_ _…_ − mężczyzna w radiu kontynuował.

Gryfon wrócił do pracy, mimo, że jego myśli zajmowało głównie poszukiwanie sposobu na wynagrodzenie Ronowi i Hermionie jego dzisiejszego zachowania. Żałował, że nie zdobył podpisu wuja Vernona na formularzu pozwolenia na odwiedziny Hogsmeade, tam mógłby znaleźć coś, co wynagrodziłoby jego zachowanie Gryfonom.

−… _Chcesz to wszystko przeczytać? Jestem podróżnikiem w czasie. Albo byłem. Utknąłem w.._ _._

Kolejny trzask później sprawił, że Harry znowu spojrzał na radio. Głos mężczyzny dobywający się zeń unosił się i opadał, jak gdyby ktoś bawił się przyciskami. W końcu dźwięk był już bardzo czysty.

− _To możliwe... Obawiam się, że tak_ _… 38!…_

Ponownie Harry nie słuchał. Wciąż nie dowierzał, że postać, którą spotkał pięć lat temu mogła kiedykolwiek istnieć naprawdę – równie dobrze mógł to być jeden z pierwszych dowcipów Freda i Georga Weasleyów, wkrótce przed tym jak poszli do Hogwartu, który niemal pozbawił go zmysłów.

Męski głos w radiu zadrżał po raz czwarty, po czym Harry z ciekawością podszedł do biurka.

− _Ludzie nie rozumieją czasu. Nie jest tym, za co go bierzecie. To dosyć skomplikowane..._ _Zakładacie_ _, że czas to z góry ustalony ciąg zdarzeń, ale tak naprawdę, z nie liniowego, nie subiektywnego punktu widzenia, jest jak wielka kula wypełniona misz-maszem czaso-spętlonych chwil_ _._

Harry po prostu musiał się roześmiać. Wrócił do biblioteczki i zaczął polerować powierzchnię jednej z półek.

− Nie sądzę, żebyś miał równo pod sufitem, kolego − mruknął do siebie.

− _Masz rację... z_ _gubiłem wątek, taaak._

Harry przestał czyścić.

Odwrócił się powoli w stronę niewinnie trzeszczącego odbiornika stojącego na biurku McGonagall. Rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju, by sprawdzić czy ktoś nie robi sobie zeń żartów, ale okazało się, że jest sam.

− Zdecydowanie muszę trochę się przespać − powiedział z piwotem biorąc ściereczkę do ręki i kręcąc głową. − To chyba najwyższy czas, skoro zaczynam myśleć, że radio jest w stanie mnie usłyszeć..

− _No cóż,_ _nie wiem jak jest z radiem, ale_ _ja cię słyszę._

Harry odwrócił się znowu i sięgnął po różdżkę. Wziął ją do ręki, skierował na radio i powoli na odległość zaczął poruszać pokrętłem.

− _Nie słyszę dokładnie_ _tego co mówisz_ _, ale wiem co powiesz..._ − przerwał mu męski głos. − _Mam kompletny zapis całej naszej rozmowy_ − zawiesił się na chwilę. − _To stworzenia z innego świata. Nazywam ich samotnymi zabójcami. Nikt nie wie skąd pochodzą. Są tak stare, jak wszechświat, albo prawie tak. Przetrwały tak długo, ponieważ posiadają najlepszy system obronny jaki kiedykolwiek wyewoluował. Są zawieszone w czasie. Nie istnieją, gdy się na nie patrzy._

Gryfon nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Rozmawiające z właścicielem radia mogą być czymś niezwykle powszechnym w czarodziejskim świecie, ale on nie miał o tyn pojęcia. Miał za sobą już dosyć dziwny dzień i nie chciał musieć sobie z tym radzić. Musiał stąd wyjść.

Z różdżką wycelowaną w odbiornik zaczął powoli wycofywać się w stronę drzwi. Był już przy nich, gdy po raz kolejny usłyszał ten głos.

− _W momencie, gdy jakaś żywa istota_ _na nie patrzy_ _,_ _dosłownie_ _zamieniają się w kamień. Taką mają biologi_ _ę_ − powiedział mężczyzna, a Harry zamarł. − _A kamienia nie można zabić. Oczywiście, kamień też_ _cię nie zabije_ _. Ale gdy się odwrócisz, mrugniesz, to wtedy może cię zabić! Nie przestawaj na to patrzeć! Dlatego zasłaniają sobie oczy. Nie płaczą, po prostu nie mogą zaryzykować, że się na siebie_ _spojrzą_ _. Ich największa zaleta i największa klątwa. Nie mogą być widziane. Najsamotniejsze istoty we wszechświecie._

− Kim jesteś? − zażądał Harry, wpatrując się w radio z niedowierzaniem. − Skąd pan o nich wie? Czy to pan napisał tą wiadomość?

Niestety, w tym momencie odbiornikiem zaczęły wstrząsać trzaski. Chłopiec podszedł do biurka i po raz kolejny wycelował w nie różdżkę.

− Kim pan jest? − zapytał ponownie. − Czy rozmawiam z Doktorem?

Radio nie odpowiadało przez dłuższy czas i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy aby naprawdę nie wariuje. Ale wtedy mężczyzna znowu zaczął mówić, a jego ton był nie cierpiący sprzeciwu i zdesperowany:

− _Transkrypcja się skończył_ _a_ _, więc zgaduję co się dzieje. Nadchodzą. Anioły idą po ciebie. Posłuchaj, bo od tego zależy twoje życie. Nie mrugaj! Nawet nie mrugnij. Mrugnij, a zginiesz. Są szybcy, szybsi niż myślisz. Nie odwracaj się, nie rozglądaj się i nie mrugaj!_

Harry odsunął się od biurka z bijącym sercem i drżącymi dłońmi, a jedna myśl krążyła mu po głowie.

Anioły idą po niego.

Mężczyzna kontynuował nawet wtedy, kiedy Harry zaczął uciekać, tak że ostatnie słowa rozległy się echem w pustym gabinecie.

− _Powodzenia_ _!_


	4. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**

 _Korytarz na drugim piętrze był pogrążony w ciemności. Harry z trudem dostrzegał swoją rękę przed twarzą, a kiedy szepnął 'Lumos', zaklęcie nie zadziałało. Słowa "Strzeżcie się Płaczących Aniołów" świeciły jasnym, błyszczącym blaskiem na przeciw pokruszonych cegieł, będąc jedynym źródłem światła, w pomieszczeniu._

 _Harry wyszedł zeń i nagle znalazł się w długim przejściu z wieloma drzwiami po obu jego stronach, z których każde wyglądały jak te prowadzące do łazienki Jęczącej Marty._

 _Powoli przesuwał się do przodu, by być bliżej. Na drzwiach z jego lewej strony znajdowała się mała tabliczka z napisem 'Voldemort'. Na kolejnych widniał napis 'Dementor'. Następne również miały tabliczkę z napisem 'Syriusz Black', a na tych przeciwległych do tych ostatnich przeczytał 'Śmierć'. Zobaczył jeszcze jedne, nieco inne od pozostałych wrota, na których o dziwo nie było żadnej plakietki z grawerunkiem. Wyglądały, jakby została z nich zerwana. Do tego jako jedyne były lekko uchylone._

 _Harry patrzył na nie długo. Ciekawość zwyciężyła i chwycił za klamkę._

− _Nie wchodź do środka − powiedział miękki głos dobiegający z końca sali, sprawiając, że Harry podskoczył._

 _Odwrócił się i zobaczył ośmioletnią wersję samego siebie stojącą kilka kroków dalej z szeroko otwartymi oczami i bladą twarzą._

− _Dlaczego? − zapytał Harry._

 _Ośmioletni chłopiec przygryzł tylko wargę i potrząsnął głową._

− _Po prostu tam nie wchodź − powiedział ponownie._

 _Gdzieś z daleka doszedł do ich uszu hałas. Bardzo stary, niezwykle nienaturalny dźwięk. Zniekształcony odgłos tarcia rozbrzmiewał w długim pomieszczeniu. Młodszy Harry wydawał się być nim przerażony i zaczął uciekać od swojej starszej wersji._

 _Harry obserwował go przez chwilę, po czym odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę drzwi. Słyszał deszcz padający po drugiej stronie i dochodzący stamtąd zapach zgnilizny. Dźwięk był coraz głośniejszy, ale Gryfona to nie obchodziło. Wszedł do środka._

 _Już miał się odwrócić i zobaczyć przed czym go ostrzegano, ale nigdy tego nie zrobił. Szum był coraz głośniejszy I głośniejszy, tak, że musiał sobie zatkać dłońmi uszy i wtedy…_

… obudził się. Spojrzał na ciemną materię baldachimu nad swoją głową, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż ma na sobie ubrania z poprzedniego dnia; szybko zerknął na łóżko Rona. Było puste, tak samo jak łóżka pozostałych chłopców.

Harry westchnął i przesunął z frustracją dłonią po swoich rozmierzwionych włosach. Ron już spał, kiedy wrócił ze szlabanu i Gryfon spędził sporo czasu zastanawiając się, czy powinien go obudzić i opowiedzieć mu o głosie z radia, ale najwyraźniej zasnął ze zmęczenia.

Szybko założył szatę i zszedł do pokoju wspólnego, spodziewając znaleźć tam Rona i Hermionę, ale był on prawie pusty. Po raz pierwszy Harry zastanowił się, jak długo musiał spać. Spojrzał na zegar stojący w kącie i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że jest wpół do pierwszej.

− Czemu mnie nie obudziliście? − zapytał Rona i Hermionę, kiedy znalazł ich w Wielkiej Sali jedzących drugie śniadanie.

− Próbowaliśmy − powiedział Ron, z ustami pełnymi jedzenia. − Ale nie byliśmy w stanie. Po tym co się stało wczoraj, postanowiliśmy dać ci się wyspać. Nauczycielom powiedzieliśmy, że rozbolał cię żołądek i pani Pomfrey dała ci eliksir.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę, której zaciśnięte usta i spojrzenie udowodniły mu, że to prawda, chociaż tego nie pochwała.

− Dobrze − powiedział Harry. − Podejrzewam, że powinienem wam podziękować. Ale muszę czymś się z wami podzielić.

− Czy możesz zrobić to w drodze na Obronę Przed Czarną Magią? − zapytała Hermiona zerkając na wieżę zegarową. − Nie chcemy się spóźnić na naszą pierwszą lekcję.

Niestety, Harry nie miał szansy na opowiedzenie czegokolwiek. Korytarze były przeciwieństwie do wczorajszego dnia nadzwyczaj zatłoczone i jak podejrzewał emocje związane z tajemniczą wiadomością ukrytą do tej pory za ścianą znacznie opadły. A jako, że nie chciał by to co stało się wczoraj w gabinecie McGonagall urosło do kolejnej sensacji na jego temat, powiedział Ronowi i Hermionie, że porozmawiają o tym później, po czym weszli do klasy profesora Lupina.

Uczniowie byli bardzo rozmowni, w oczekiwaniu na profesora, ale Harry nie dołączył jak zwykle do ich paplaniny. Ledwie zauważył, kiedy Lupin wszedł do środka i chłopak niemal całkowicie się wyłączył, kiedy ruszyli w stronę pokoju nauczycielskiego. Jego umysł był skupiony na znacznie bardziej naglących rzeczach.

Przez wspaniałe pół godziny ostatniego wieczoru pozwolił sobie myśleć, że jest bezpieczny, że wiadomość na ścianie nic nie znaczy. Ale głos w radiu zmienił wszystko i nie wiedział teraz, co ma o tym myśleć. Gdy Hermiona i Ron wskazali mu jak bardzo absurdalna jest myśl, że posąg, którego nie widział od pięciu lat wciąż chce go zabić, był szczęśliwy. Ale w jaki sposób można wyjaśnić niezwykłe ostrzeżenie ze strony czarodziejskiego radia? Czy ktoś podsłuchał, jak zwierza się przyjaciołom ze swoich największych lęków i postanowił w okrutny sposób zabawić się jego kosztem? A może po prostu tracił już zmysły?

Dopiero wówczas, gdy coś przykuło uwagę większości uczniów Harry wyrwał się z zamyślenia i wreszcie zwrócił uwagę, na to co się działo dookoła niego. Zobaczył odciętą rękę pełzającą po podłodze i usiłującą zbliżyć się do któregoś z uczniów.

− Czekaj − powiedział do stojącej za nim Hermiony. − Co my teraz robimy?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z naganą w oczach za to, że nie słuchał wystarczająco uważnie.

− Mierzymy się z boginem − powiedziała.

− …a czym jest bogin?

Ron cofnął się do tyłu, usłyszeli głośny trzask i stał przed nimi olbrzymi pająk. Ron początkowo zamarł, ale wyciągnął różdżkę i krzyknął:

− _Riddikulus_!− i długie pajęcze odnóża zniknęły, a jego włochaty korpus potoczył się po podłodze i zatrzymał tuż przed stopami Harrego.

− Nie! − krzyknął profesor Lupin, usiłując stanąć pomiędzy Harrym a boginem.

Ale było już za późno.

Rozległ się głośny trzask i pajęczy odwłok zniknął. Na jego miejscu z rozłożonymi i wyciągniętymi rękami, z zimnymi szarymi oczami wpatrzonymi w Harrego znajdował się Płaczący Anioł.

W pokoju nauczycielskim zapadła cisza. Nikt się nie śmiał, ani nie chichotał, kiedy Harry przeraził się statui. Ponieważ w tej kamiennej postaci było coś, co w najmniejszym stopniu nie było śmieszne. Nawet profesor Lupin przez kilka sekund patrzył na nią w milczeniu, po czym oprzytomniał.

− Dobrze − powiedział, próbując przywrócić wesoły nastrój sprzed kilku minut. − Podnieś różdżkę, Harry. No dalej... _Riddikulus._

Harry stał w miejscu. Nie poruszył się od chwili gdy pojawił się Anioł. Oddech uwiązł mu w piersi, a całe jego ciało zdrętwiało i nie mógł zrobić niczego, poza patrzeniem na Anioła w szoku.

− Harry? − zapytał profesor Gdy nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, podszedł do ucznia i odsunął go na bok. − Dobrze, Harry... może odejdziemy na bok i pozwolimy reszcie zmierzyć się z boginem, dobrze? Hermiono, podejdź do przodu i staw mu czoła.

Uczniowie spojrzeli na Hermionę i zaczęli ją mobilizować do działania, podczas gdy Gryfonka zmierzała w kierunku posągu, profesor z trudem zdołał przeciągnąć Harrego pod ścianę.

− Harry? − powiedział z głębokim zaniepokojeniem w oczach. − Harry, co się dzieje?

− Panie profesorze… − usłyszał głos Hermiony.

− Za chwilę − powiedział Lupin uprzejmie, nie odwracając się do tyłu. Powtórzył imię chłopca jeszcze raz, tym razem nieco ciszej i usiłował złapać spojrzenie Harrego, ale wydawało się, że przenika ono Lupina, nieustannie wpatrując się w statuę. − Harry, to nie jest prawdziwy posąg. To tylko bogin.

− Profesorze Lupin… − powiedziała ponownie Hermiona, a nauczyciel zauważył niepokój w jej głosie.

Odwrócił się, przekonany, że Hermiona również przeraziła się formy, jaką przybrał bogin. Tyle, że bogin nie zmienił postaci. Wciąż był kamienną statuą.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Odwrócił się w stronę kolejnego ucznia.

− Seamus − powiedział zaciekawiony. − Mógłbyś?

Hermiona dołączyła do reszty uczniów i Seamus stanął przed boginem. Nie było żadnego trzasku, żadnej zmiany, bogin pozostał kamiennym aniołem. Uczniowie wymienili między sobą zaniepokojone spojrzenia, a Lupin poczuł, że nastrój zaczyna się zmieniać.

− Bez obaw − powiedział sam stając przed boginem, który jednak nie zmienił się, jak podejrzewał, w pełnię. − Musieliśmy przesadzić. Bogin jest zbyt zdezorientowany, by się przemienić. Do dzieła Neville, wykończ go!

Pyzaty chłopiec uniósł różdżkę nad posągiem i krzyknął:

− _Riddikulus_!

Ale i tym razem nic się nie stało.

Neville, tak jak zresztą wszyscy uczniowie spojrzał na profesora Lupina. Mężczyzna znowu zmarszczył brwi i podniósł swoją różdżkę.

− _Riddikulus_.− powiedział, ale bez żadnego efektu. − _Riddikulus_! − powtórzył, o wiele wolniej i bardziej wymownie, ale nadal nie przyniosło to żądanego rezultatu. Anioł nie wyglądał jakby nagle miał gdzieś zniknąć.

Napięta cisza została przerwana przez strumień czerwonego światła lecący w stronę Anioła z tyłu klasy.

− _Drętwota_! − krzyknął Harry.

Uczniowie rozbiegli się na boki, a część z nich zaczęła krzyczeć.

− Harry! − Lupin krzyknął ze zdumienia. − Co ty robi...

Ale Gryfon nie skończył

− _Drętwota_! − krzyknął znowu, posyłając kolejny strumień światła, który odbił się od posągu. − _Confringo_! _Reducto_!

− Harry, na miłość boską! − ryknął Ron przekrzykując chaos.

Ale Harry wciąż rzucał zaklęcie za zaklęciem, co kilka sekund rozświetlając pokój nauczycielski, dopóki profesor Lupin nie wycelował w niego swojej różdżki.

− _Expelliarmus_!

Różdżka Gryfona poleciała na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie całkiem zręcznie złapał ją Ron. Nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jego koledzy z Gryffindoru patrzą na niego w szoku. Profesor Lupin wyglądał na rozdartego pomiędzy wściekłością a zainteresowaniem. Odwrócił się do Rona i Hermiony.

− Zabierzcie go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, natychmiast.

Ron i Hermiona zrobili co im kazano – podeszli do przyjaciela i każde z nich chwyciło go za ramię.

− Puście mnie, potrafię samodzielnie chodzić! − powiedział Harry, kiedy wciągnęli go na korytarz.

− Harry − powiedziała Hermiona błagalnie. − Uspokój się.

− Nie mam takiego zamiaru!− warknął chłopak, usiłując wyrwać się z uścisku ich ramion i patrząc na nich.

− Zdajecie sobie w ogóle sprawę co to było? − krzyknął. − To był Anioł. Anioł, który próbował mnie zabić kiedy miałem osiem lat, stoi sobie teraz pośrodku pokoju nauczycielskiego!

− Nie − Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. − Harry, to bogin. Nie słuchałeś profesora Lupina. Bogin przekształca się w postać, której najbardziej się boisz. Nie jest prawdziwy, to tylko imitacja.

− W moim przypadku był to pająk − powiedział Ron. − Widziałeś. A przedtem zmieniał się w szynszymorę, odciętą rękę, zakrwawione oko...

− Z tym wyjątkiem, że już się nie przemienia! − krzyknął Harry. − Wciąż jest Płaczącym Aniołem, a co jeśli nie da się go zmienić z powrotem w bogina?

− Dobrze − powiedział Ron niechętnie puszczając go, a Hermiona zrobiła to samo w chwilę później. − Przyznaję, że to jest dziwne. Ale nie możesz sobie tak po prostu zacząć rzucać zaklęciami w samym środku lekcji Obrony Przed Czarną Magią!

− Oczywiście, że mogę! − powiedział Harry, usiłując wrócić do pokoju nauczycielskiego, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że jego kieszenie są puste. − Moja różdżka? Czy ktoś podniósł moją różdżkę?

Hermiona zagryzła wargę i spojrzała na Rona. Harry zrobił to samo.

− Jest tutaj − powiedział Ron z obawą. − Mam ją.

− Och − odpowiedział Harry i podszedł do przyjaciela wyciągając rękę do przodu. Ron spojrzał na nią, potem na kolegę i pokręcił głową.

− Przykro mi, kumplu − rzekł ze smutkiem. − Nie mogę. Do czasu, aż trochę się nie uspokoisz.

Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

− Wybacz, ale czegoś nie rozumiem...

− Harry − powiedziała cicho Hermiona... − tam było pełno ludzi i Anioł. A co, gdybyś spudłował?

Gryfon nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Spojrzał na nich z wyrazem największego obrzydzenia, zaczął biec korytarzem.

Ron krzyknął za nim

− Mieliśmy odprowadzić cię do...

− Myślę, że jestem jeszcze w stanie sam trafić do Skrzydła Szpitalnego − powiedział Harry i zostawił za sobą Rona i Hermionę, stojących w połowie pustego korytarza.

* * *

− Już od trzech lat ostrzegam cię przed Potterem − powiedział rzeczowym tonem Snape. − Ten chłopak ma równie paskudny charakter co jego ojciec.

Siedzący obok niego profesor Lupin przewrócił oczami z irytacją. Dyrektor Dumbledore zza swojego biurka przyglądał się Mistrzowi Eliksirów, jednak postanowił nie skomentować jego opinii. Starzec siedział w zamyśleniu z rękami opartymi na mahoniowym biurku, których opuszki palców stykały się ze sobą tuż pod jego haczykowatym nosem.

− Wydaje mi się, Severusie − przemówił Lupin. − Że pomijasz w swojej ocenie sytuacji pewne szczególne, a kluczowe dla tego zajścia okoliczności. Prawdą jest, że Harry rzucił kilka zaklęć w sali pełnej uczniów, co nie jest akceptowalne, jednakże właśnie wtedy stanął twarzą w twarz z doskonałym odbiciem swoich największych lęków.

Snape obdarował Lupina niezwykle cienkim, złośliwym uśmiechem.

− Zanim zapomnę, Remusie, dzisiaj rano radziłem ci byś nie dopuścił by Harry Potter, chłopiec, który przeżył trzy przeprowadzone w rożnym czasie próby pozbawienia go życia przez samego Czarnego Pana,stanął, jak sam to nazywasz, twarzą twarz z boginem.

− Remus nie zrobił tego celowo, Severusie − powiedział Dumbledore surowo.

− Nie − odrzekł Lupin. − Masz racje, Albusie. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że dzisiejszy wypadek na mojej lekcji OPCM-u jest wynikiem mojego niedopatrzenia. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że Harry podejdzie do przodu i spróbuje zmierzyć się z boginem. Tak jak wy bałem się wybuchu paniki na widok odrodzonego Voldemorta. Próbowałem go powstrzymać, ale nie byłem wystarczająco szybki.

− Nie to jest problemem − powiedział Dumbledore, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Lupina, tak jak wcześniej w przypadku Snape'a. − Problemem jest to, w co zmienił się ten bogin. Niemal pomyślałem, że niegroźne odkrycia wczorajszego dnia nic tak naprawdę nie znaczą. Ale wiadomość ostrzegająca mieszkańców zamku przez Aniołami na dzień przed pojawieniem się takiej właśnie statuy w Hogwarcie, nie może być zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności.

− Uważam, że muszę jeszcze o czymś wspomnieć − oznajmił Lupin poważnie. − Zaklęcia jakich użył Harry nie pozostawiłby nawet kupki pyłu z jakiegokolwiek innego posągu. Ale na tym nie ma nawet najmniejszej rysy.

Dumbledore siedział w milczeniu, zginając i rozprostowując swoje palce w refleksji związanej z tym co przed chwilą mu powiedziano. Wreszcie spojrzał na nich.

− Razem przyjrzycie się temu posągowi − rzekł z namysłem. − Wciąż znajduje się w pokoju nauczycielskim?

Lupin skinął głową.

− Pomyślałem, że najlepiej będzie pozostawić go tam gdzie stoi.

− Kiedy tylko skończycie i bogin odzyska swoją wcześniejszą fromę, spotkam się z waszą dwójką, a potem z Harrym.

Snape i Lupin opuścili gabinet dyrektora i w milczeniu ruszyli w stronę pokoju nauczycielskiego. Dopiero przed drzwiami Mistrz Eliksirów zdecydował się ujawnić co o tym myśli.

− Boginy są nieco zbyt prostym tematem dla uczniów trzeciego roku, nie sądzisz? Gdybym to ja rozpoczynał nowy rok szkolny jako nauczyciel Obrony, zapoznałbym ich z czymś znacznie bardziej zaawansowanym. − Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. − Z wilkołakami na przykład...

Lupin znowu się uśmiechnął.

− I właśnie dlatego mamy szczęście, że nie jesteś, ani nigdy nie będziesz nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Uśmieszek Snape'a zszedł mu z twarzy i Remus starał się nie chichotać, kiedy otwierał drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Ledwo doń wszedł, gdy nieoczekiwanie zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

− Co? − powiedział Severus od niechcenia. − Zgubiłeś posąg, Lupin?

− Był tam − powiedział stojąc jak oniemiały w miejscu, gdzie bogin zamienił się w Anioła i w którym ostatnim razem go widział. − Był dokładnie w tym miejscu i...

Rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju i wkrótce znalazł to, czego szukał. Snape też.

− Czy o tym mówiłeś? − powiedział mężczyzna, zaczynając iść w kierunku Anioła. Lupin zatrzymał go kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

− Nie rób tego − powiedział cicho.

− Dlaczego?

− Dlatego, że się przemieścił.

Statua stojąca poprzednio na środku pokoju, znajdowała się teraz w odległym jego kącie. Stała przed oknem, jak gdyby patrzyła na hogwardzkie błonia.

− Nie bądź śmieszny! − Snape splunął.

− Mówię ci Severusie, że się przemieściła! − Lupin zrobił kilka ostrożnych kroków w kierunku pomnika, spojrzał ponownie na miejsce, w którym wcześnie stała jak gdyby obliczał odległość, jaką przebył Anioł.

− Ktoś musiał ją przesunąć − powiedział Snape. − Filch, albo jeden ze skrzatów domowych.

Lupin pokręcił głową i stanął obok posągu.

− Ręce są inaczej ułożone.

Kiedy bogin zmienił się w największy koszmar Harrego, ręce Anioła były otwarte i wyciągnięte. Teraz jedna z dłoni dotykała tafli szkła przed sobą, a druga muskała blady policzek.

− Ręce są w całkowicie innych miejscach − powiedział Lupin, o wiele głośniej i bardziej zdziwiony tym co zobaczył, niż Severus jego zachowaniem.

Snape sam podszedł do Anioła.

− Jesteś tego pewien? − spytał.

Lupin skinął głową.

− Zdecydowanie.

Snape rzucił statule kolejne badawcze spojrzenie. Wyciągnął różdżkę z rękawa i wycelował ją w ramię Anioła.

− Wyjaw swój sekret − szepnął.

Nic się nie wydarzyło. Anioł wciąż trwał w bezruchu.

− Ten bogin jest czymś o wiele więcej, niż się wydaje− rzekł Snape. − Wydaje się mieć zdolności, o których nie chce byśmy wiedzieli.

− Musimy natychmiast zgłosić to dyrektorowi i ewakuować to piętro, jeśli nie całą szkołę − powiedział Lupin i po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu, Severus Snape zgodził się z nim całkowicie.

− Zostań tutaj − powiedział Lupinowi i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

− Severusie − mruknął Lupin, odwracając się w kierunku Snape'a, plecami do Anioła. − Upewnij się, że...

Zza pleców Remusa dobył się głośny szum wiatru i koniec zdania mężczyzny był zupełnie niesłyszalny. Stojący już niemal przy drzwiach Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się w jego stronę.

− Co do czego mam się upewnić...? − zapytał.

Ale Lupin zniknął. I po raz kolejny Anioł wyglądał zupełnie inaczej. W jakiś sposób posąg odwrócił się do okna, jego postać była lekko wychylona w lewą stronę, a pięknie ukształtowane dłonie zasłaniały twarz, jak jakby znajdował się w głębokiej rozpaczy.

Snape przyglądał się kamiennej figurze zainteresowaniem, graniczącym z lękiem. Jak na jego gust ten kawałek kamienia ruszał się obrzydliwie zbyt często, w tak krótkim czasie.

− … Lupin? − zawołał. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

Niemniej jednak rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju nauczycielskim, w poszukiwaniu najmniejszego śladu współpracownika. Kiedy z powrotem spojrzał na statuę, jej twarz nie była niczym już przesłonięta. Była znacznie bliżej, a jej powieki ukazywały tylko szare szparki pustych oczu, które wpatrywały się z chciwością w Severusa Snape'a.

Tym co przeraziło go najbardziej był uśmiech widniejący na pozbawionej życia twarzy, który napawał go większym strachem, niż ubiegłoroczna próba powrotu do życia Voldemorta.

Mężczyzna był przez chwilę zaskoczony, ale ponownie wyciągnął różdżkę i bez lęku podszedł do Anioła.

W tej samej chwili uchylone przezeń drzwi za nim zatrzasnęły się z tak wielkim hukiem, że głowa Snape'a odwróciła się ku nim instynktownie. Poczuł rękę łapiącą go z tyłu za włosy po czym został wyrzucony daleko od Hogwartu i od własnych czasów.

* * *

Minęło kilka godzin odkąd Harry wkroczył do Skrzydła Szpitalnego w kiepskim nastroju i został poinformowany przez panią Pomfrey, że ma siedzieć tu tak długo, aż dyrektor Dumbledore postanowi inaczej.

Tak też zrobił. Siadł na jednym z łóżek, z głową pełną zmartwienia i wściekłości, oraz próbował się dowiedzieć co ma robić dalej. Ale potem coś dziwnego rozegrało się przed jego oczami.

Siedział w Skrzydle Szpitalnym mniej niż godzinę, kiedy do środka wpadła profesor McGonagall i zapytała panią Pomfrey, czy nie ma żadnych wiadomości o profesorze Lupinie i Snape. Kiedy szkolna pielęgniarka zaprzeczyła McGonagall wyszła. Niedługo potem wróciła i zadała to samo pytanie, na które otrzymała taką samą odpowiedź. Kiedy przyszła po raz trzeci, Harry wiedział, że stało się coś naprawdę złego.

Profesor McGonagall weszła razem z panią Pomfrey do jej gabinetu tak, żeby Harry nie był w stanie ich podsłuchać, a kiedy pojawiły się ponownie dziesięć minut później, obie wyglądały na tak samo zdenerwowane, co za wszelką cenę starały się, przed nim ukryć. Przez resztę jego pobytu co jakiś czas pojawiali się nauczyciele, rozmawiali z pielęgniarką i odchodzili, że Harry nie był w stanie pozbyć się wrażenia, że na bieżąco informują ją o tym co działo się w szkole.

To bynajmniej nie uspokajało Harrego. Myśl, że Anioł jest w tym samym budynku co on, nie była zbyt pocieszająca, na dodatek jego myśli przepełnione były obrazami spustoszenia jakie mogło właśnie mieć miejsce w zamku. Czy zaatakował Lupina i Snape'a? Albo jakichś uczniów. A co jeśli wpadli by na niego Ron i Hermiona. Co jeśli Anioł natrafił na nich na tamtym korytarzu, a jego wymówki były ostatnimi słowami, jakie z nimi zamienił?

Na samą myśl o tym, poczuł, że nie zniesie tej bezczynności. Zerwał się na równe nogi i na palcach podbiegł do drzwi, przez które niespodziewanie weszła profesor McGonagall.

− Panie Potter − powiedziała. − Pójdzie pan teraz ze mną.

− Gdzie? − zapytał Harry.

− Dyrektor Dumbledore pragnie z tobą pomówić.

Hogwart, pomyślał prowadzony przez kolejne przejścia, schody i korytarze przez profesor McGonagall, wydawało mu się, że sam zamek trwa w pełnej gotowości do obrony. Korytarze pełne były nauczycieli. Niektórzy z nich otwierali drzwi, szybko zaglądali do środka i zamykali je z powrotem. Wielu namawiało uczniów (bez większego skutku) do powrotu do pokojów wspólnych, a nieliczni wreszcie stali w różnych częściach zamku, niczym straż. Spojrzał na profesor McGonagall i nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że nie tylko prowadzi go do Dumbledora, ale również eskortuje.

Postacie z portretów poprzednich dyrektorów Hogwartu obserwowały Harrego z zaciekawieniem kiedy wszedł do pokoju, i nie tylko one. Zza biurka patrzył na niego Dumbledore i skinięciem głowy wskazał mu krzesło przed sobą.

− Usiądź proszę, Harry − powiedział.

Gryfon zrobił to co mu kazano. W gabinecie unosiła się jakaś trudna do określenia cisza, nawet eklektyczny zbiór zazwyczaj hałasujących i wyrzucających z siebie obłoczki dymu srebrnych instrumentów był niespotykanie cichy. Kiedy starzec spojrzał na Harrego, nawet w jego zazwyczaj błyszczących oczach przez umieszczone na końcu nosa okulary połówki przebijało się zdenerwowanie.

− Wcześniej tego popołudnia − powiedział, − wysłałem profesorów Lupina i Snape'a do pokoju nauczycielskiego, gdzie znajdował się bogin, który nie mógł wrócić do swojej poprzedniej postaci po walce z tobą. Dwaj członkowie mojego grona pedagogicznego zaginęli, podobnie jak bogin.

Żołądek Harrego się skurczył. Dyrektor przerwał, by zaobserwować jego reakcję, po czym kontynuował.

− Rok temu − zaczął, − siedziałeś dokładnie w tym samym krześle co teraz, tak samo jak ja, zapytałem cię, czy wiesz o czymś co mogłoby zagrozić bezpieczeństwu moich uczniów i pracowników; czy jest coś o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć. Mając na uwadze późniejsze wydarzenia muszę stwierdzić ze smutkiem, że mnie okłamałeś, Harry.

Harry poczuł ukłucie winy w pamięci, a Dumbledore ponownie pozwolił by jego słowa na chwilę zawisły w powietrzu. Potem pochylił się do przodu w fotelu, a jego niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w Harrego.

− Dzisiaj mam zamiar zadać ci to samo pytanie i mam nadzieję, że nie popełnisz tego błędu drugi raz. Czy jest coś, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, Harry?

Tym razem, Harry się nie opierał. Nie obchodziło go, że może zostać uznany za idiotę lub szaleńca. Jeśli Anioł wrócił, a ludzie zaczynają znikać, to Hogwart potrzebuje każdej pomocy, jakiej może mu udzielić.

− Tak, proszę pana − powiedział Harry, którego głos łamał się tak jak i on sam. − Anioł, znaczy się bogin, z raczej to w co się zmienił… − Wziął głęboki wdech i uspokoił się. Dumbledore cierpliwie czekał, aż zacznie mówić. − Kiedy byłem mały, pewnego dnia poszedłem z moją ciotką na zakupy. Był tam ten posąg. Zaatakował mnie, proszę pana, próbował mnie zabić. Nigdy nie widziałem czegoś takiego w całym moim życiu, od kiedy dowiedziałem się o magii ani wcześniej. Wydaje się, że ten Anioł może się poruszać tylko wtedy kiedy się na niego nie patrzy, a jest taki szybki, tak bardzo szybki, że wystarczy mrugnąć, a już jest przy tobie... Panie profesorze, ledwie zdołałem wtedy ujść z życiem i kiedy zobaczyłem wczoraj tą wiadomość na ścianie...

− Wszystko wróciło − przerwał mu Dumbledore. − To znaczy, że ten bogin nie musiał zbyt długo szukać odpowiedniej postaci by cię przestraszyć?

− Tak, panie profesorze − skinął głową. − Bardzo przepraszam... powinienem powiedzieć panu o tym znacznie wcześniej, ale bałem się, że jeśli to zrobię to...

Dumbledore uniósł dłoń, natychmiast powstrzymując potok słów.

− Nie przepraszaj Harry, doskonale cie rozumiem. Ważne, że powiedziałeś mi o tym teraz.

− Ale jeśli wrócił, proszę pana, jeśli Anioł jest gdzieś w Hogwarcie...

− Harry − Dumbledore ponownie mu przerwał. − Nie wiem co się stało z profesorem Lupinem i Snapem, tak samo jak nie wiem dlaczego bogin nie przemienia się w nic innego, wciąż obrazując twój największy koszmar. Ale wiem na pewno, że Hogwart chroniony jest wieloma potężnymi zaklęciami. Nic nie wejdzie do tego zamku i nie pozostanie niezauważone. Jakkolwiek by nie wyglądało, bogin wciąż jest boginem, czego jestem w stu procentach pewien. Mogę ci obiecać, że zajmę się tym.

Harry pomyślał o powrocie uczniów do domów i zamknięciu szkoły, do póki ich nie znajdą, ale skinął tylko głową na znak, że rozumie.

− A teraz − powiedział dyrektor. − Czy mogę ci zaufać, że wrócisz do Wieży Gryffindoru i pozostaniesz tam, aż ta sytuacja zostanie rozwiązana?

Harry zmusił się do uśmiechu.

− Tak, panie profesorze − skłamał.

* * *

− Wiesz, że on ma rację − mruknął Ron.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego znad tego czym się właśnie zajmowała, jak siedzi w fotelu na przeciwko niej i niespokojnie przetacza w dłoniach różdżkę Harrego.

− Harry − podkreślił rudzielec. − O Aniele. Jaka jest szansa na to, że wiadomość ostrzegająca przed nimi pojawi się na dzień przed tym, jak bogin zmieni się w jednego z nich?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową ze smutkiem.

− Wiem. Ale to jeszcze nie oznacza, że może rzucać zaklęcia jak oszalały, w samym środku pełnej ludzi klasy. − Ron odwrócił wzrok, a mimo to widziała, że coś go gryzie. − Zrobiliśmy to, co trzeba − powiedziała łagodnie.

Ron spojrzał ponownie na nieznaną jego magii różdżkę między swoimi palcami. Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę i prychnął kiedy zobaczył co znajdowało się na jej kolanach.

− Wydawało mi się, że mówiłaś, że ta książka mówi o niczym?

Hermiona odwróciła na chwilę uwagę od zniszczonej księgi, której tajemnice wciąż usiłowała poznać.

− Coraz więcej jestem w stanie z niej przeczytać − odpowiedziała.

− To znaczy? − zapytał Ron wdzięczny za zmianę tematu.

− Ta księga jest stara − powiedziała Hermiona. − Bardzo, bardzo stara. Niektóre słowa niemal zniknęły i to z odczytaniem ich mam największe problemy. Może gdy uda mi się przeczytać całość, dowiem się o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Uniosła swoją różdżkę i przykładała ją po kolei do każdej wyblakłej lub przebarwionej skóry, sprawiając, że słowa zatarte przez kurz zbierający się na tej książce od niemal tysiąca lat leżenia w bibliotece Hogwartu, wyglądały jakby je dopiero co zapisano. Szeptała skomplikowane zaklęcia, które zdecydowanie nie znajdowały się w programie nauczania uczniów trzeciego roku, po których użyciu nawet najbardziej oporne litery zaczynały się pojawiać.

Ron westchnął obserwując ją z podziwem.

− Czy nie mieliśmy wystarczająco dużo teorii spiskowych jak na jeden tydzień? Czy powód dla którego ta książka czekała na ciebie niemal tysiąc lat nie może być zupełnie prozaiczny?

− Tak− powiedziała Hermiona lekko. − To w rzeczywistości bardzo możliwe. Co nie zmienia jednak faktu, że wciąż chcę wiedzieć o czym ta księga jest. − Ron przewrócił oczami i zrezygnował z kolejnej próby skłonienia przyjaciółki do pomocy mu przy pisaniu eseju z eliksirów. − W każdym razie − ciągnęła. − Z tego co zdołałam do tej pory odczytać wynoszę, że zrozumienie tego co się dookoła nas dzieje, wcale nie musi być takie proste, jak zakładałeś. Większość z tego jest po prostu przerażająca i bezsensowna.

− Co masz na myśli?

− Dobrze, posłuchaj tego − powiedziała trzymając książkę tuż przed twarzą i czytając fragment, który właśnie ocaliła od całkowitego zniknięcia. − _A co jeśli nasze pomysły zaczną same myśleć? A marzenia przestaną nas potrzebować? Gdy to się stanie nadejdzie czas..._

− …czas czego? − zapytał Ron, nieco przestraszony.

− Nie wiem − powiedziała Hermiona z westchnięciem. − Ostatnie słowo jest całkowicie starte. Potrzymaj to przez chwilę − ponownie położyła książkę na swoich kolanach i wycelowała nią w brakujące słowo. − To dziwne − powiedziała do sama siebie, kiedy rzuciła kilka pierwszych zaklęć. − Niektóre słowa w książce, takie jak to, wydają się być bardziej uodpornione na zaklęcie ' _Reparo_ ' niż inne; prawie tak jakby chciały pozostać w ukryciu.

Ron rzucił księdze nieufne spojrzenie.

− Bądź ostrożna, Hermiono − powiedział. − Nie zapominaj o tym, co spotkało Ginny rok temu. Jeśli ta książka wydaje się sama myśleć, upewnij się, że nie będzie chciała nad tobą zapanować.

Gryfonka przestała go słuchać, skupiając się zamiast tego na tym czy w odpowiedni sposób rzuca zaklęcie. Zmarszczyła brwi i skoncentrowała się na tym co robi tak, że po chwili wyblakły atrament na nowo wypełnił litery, wyglądając jakby dopiero wysychał po tym jak zapisano nim rozmazane miejsca w księdze.

Hermiona przeczytała te kilka zdań ponownie, by się upewnić, że nie widzi czegoś, co tak naprawdę nie istnieje.

− …Anioły − powiedziała.

Ron spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.

− Co takiego?

− Anioły. Tego słowa właśnie nam brakowało. _Gdy to się stanie nadejdzie czas Aniołów._

− Ale… − wyjąkał Ron siadając w swoim fotelu. − To niemożliwe. To nie może być prawda...

− Anioły − powtórzyła Hermiona. W szaleńczym tempie przerzucała kolejne stronice, a na każdej z nich znajdowało się to słowo, księga była ich pełna. − Anioły, Anioły, Anioły. Ron! Ta książka jest o Płaczących Aniołach!− Zanim rudzielec zdołał powiedzieć choćby słowo, przypomniała sobie o czymś jeszcze. − Poczekaj chwilę! Chyba wczoraj widziałam gdzieś wzmiankę o obrazach, ale nie potrafiłam tego przeczytać...

Znowu zaczęła przerzucać strony księgi w poszukiwaniu stron, które usiłowała odczytać wczorajszego dnia, podczas gdy Ron zerkał jej przez ramię. Kiedy znalazła już to czego szukała, jej serce zadrżało z przerażenia.

− Co? − zapytał Ron z niepokojem. − Hermiona, co to jest?

− Och, Ron − powiedziała nie odrywając oczu od książki. − Wszyscy jesteśmy w strasznym niebezpieczeństwie.

* * *

Harry nie był w stanie się powstrzymać. Sprzeciwił się rozkazowi Dumbledora i zamiast wrócić do pokoju wspólnego, ruszył w kierunku korytarza na drugim piętrze. Nie wiedział czego ma się tam spodziewać, ani kogo tam spotka. Wiedział tylko, że musi zobaczyć to raz jeszcze.

Drugie piętro zostało już opuszczone kiedy wreszcie tam dotarł. Za gotyckimi oknami rozlegała się już ciemność, co znaczyło, że nauczyciele dla bezpieczeństwa wysłali uczniów do pokojów wspólnych. Harry szedł bezszelestnie, aż wreszcie natrafił na korytarz.

Wiadomość na ścianie świeciła delikatnym blaskiem, mimo, że zza okien nie docierało żadne światło słoneczne, które mogłaby odbić. Przyglądając się jej, Harry nie był w stanie zwalczyć wrażenia, że w tych słowach tkwi coś złowieszczego, kiedy wpatrywał się w nie, rozkoszując się kolejnymi pytaniami, które poddawał mu ich widok.

− _Strzeżcie się Płaczących Aniołów. Powodzenia, Doktor_ − przeczytał głośno Harry patrząc na błyszczące w ciemności nazwisko autora. − Jaki Doktor?* − zapytał.

Gdy tylko ostatnie słowo opuściło jego usta, Harry poczuł lekki powiew wiatru na karku. Odwrócił się, ale nie było za nim nikogo. Wciąż czuł chłodny podmuch na policzkach, jak gdyby okna korytarza pozbawione zostały swoich szyb. Wkrótce do tego powiewu dochodzącego znikąd, dołączył dziwny dźwięk, który Harry słyszał już kilka razy od dwóch dni. Dziwny, niewytłumaczalny zgrzyt.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, w poszukiwaniu jego źródła, ale wydawało się, że dochodzi ze wszystkich stron jednocześnie. Ledwo słyszalny na początku, stawał się coraz głośniejszy z każdą sekundą. Gryfon poczuł, że kamienna posadzka pod jego stopami zaczyna niekontrolowanie drżeć.

Szumiący odgłos rozbrzmiewał coraz bardziej i bardziej, świszcząc, sapiąc i parskając, nie chcąc najwyraźniej zostać powstrzymany, Harry poczuł, że jest najwyraźniejszy w tym miejscu, gdzie znajdował się namalowany na ścianie napis.

Patrzył w tamtym kierunku z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Hałas stawał się ogłuszający, podmuch zmienił się w wicher, zmuszając go do cofnięcia się do tyłu. Cały zamek zaczął się trząść, jeszcze więcej kawałków cegieł zaczęło opadać z zniszczonej ściany. Znikąd pojawiły się jasne iskry, rozświetlając korytarz i przydając mu życia. Ale najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że przez mniej niż sekundę, Harry mógł przysiąc, że widzi zarys wielkiego, niebieskiego obiektu znajdującego się tuż przed nim.

Zanim zdążył nawet stwierdzić na co tak naprawdę patrzy, został odrzucony na bok, przez wielki wstrząs, który wprawił w drżenie cały zamek. Świszcząco-szumiący odgłos natychmiast umilkł, tak jakby nigdy go naprawdę nie było, a korytarz na nowo pogrążył się w ciszy.

Harry szybko się uspokoił. Słyszał dochodzące z oddali krzyki ludzi, reagujących na drugie trzęsienie ziemi w ciągu trzech dni. Nie chcąc zostać przyłapanym o tej porze poza pokojem wspólnym i pamiętając o złożonej dyrektorowi obietnicy, zaczął biec. Uciekał tak szybko jak tylko mógł z korytarza i już miał przejść przez dziurę w obrazie Grubej Damy, gdy niemal wpadł na Rona i Hermionę.

− Wow! − powiedział Ron i zatrzymał przyjaciela kładąc obie dłonie na jego ramionach.

− Co w tu robicie? − zapytał Harry w szoku.

− Szukamy cię − powiedziała Hermiona. − Harry, chodzi nam o książkę!

− Słucham?

− Książka − powtórzył Ron. − Czekająca tysiąc lat w bibliotece na Hermionę.

− I co z nią? − zapytał całkowicie zdezorientowany Harry.

− Opowiada o Aniołach − powiedziała Hermiona. − Cała. To książka o Płaczących Aniołach!

Harry spojrzał na wyświechtane tomiszcze w rękach przyjaciółki.

− O Aniołach? − szepnął, podkreślając liczbę mnogą.

− To odrębny gatunek − powiedział Ron. − Są znane od wieków. Ta książka to jedno wielkie ostrzeżenie przed nimi.

− Harry! − krzyknęła szybko Hermiona, otwierając przed nim księgę w dłoniach. − Spójrz na ten fragment.

Chłopak przeczytał w myślach kilka zdań, które mu wskazała, a jego twarz szybko zbladła.

− Ale to znaczy, że...

− … _jeśli bogin zmieni się w Anioła by cię przestraszyć_ _…_ − zaczęła Hermiona.

− … _to nie będzie już boginem_ − dokończył za nią Ron.

Harry ponownie spojrzał na księgę i przeczytał fragment, który przypieczętował ich los.

− _To, co ma w sobie wizerunek Anioła,_ _staje się nim._

* ang. _Doctor_ _W_ _ho_


	5. Rozdział V

**Veliana:** Bardzo ci dziękuję za wspaniały komentarz. Dziękuję za wyrazy wdzięczności – są dla mnie bardzo ważne. Ja też jestem miłośnikiem Jedenastego Doktora. Epokę Pondów i tych kilka odcinków z Clarą uważam za najlepsze sezony w New Who. Capaldi jest interesujący, ale ostatnio coraz częściej mnie do siebie zraża. Co do szybkości tłumaczenia – sequel „Tego co ma w sobie wizerunek" jest jeszcze lepszy i chcę przetłumaczyć pierwszą część, żeby móc przejść do drugiej. Podrzucam link s/7156582/1/That-Which-Holds-The-Image. Autorka dobrze napisała formułę zaklęcia, to ja przypadkowo wrzuciłem niepotrzebne 'n'.

 **radekxpl123** : Dziękuję za wspanialą ocenę mojej pracy jako tłumacza. Pracując nad kolejnymi rozdziałami momentami sam mam wrażenie, że mam do czynienia bardziej z opisem filmu, dźwięku i obrazu niż z opowiadaniem.

 **FatumHekate** : Nie chcąc się powtarzać i wyskakiwać z trzecim "dziękuję" – jestem wdzięczny za twoje komentarze.

* * *

 **Rozdział V**

Troje ludzkich dzieci stało w ciemnym korytarzu. W rękach trzymali starą, zniszczoną księgę. Rozmawiali ze sobą gorączkowymi, przerażonymi głosami, nie wiedząc nawet, że w tej chwili są obserwowani.

Na końcu korytarza czając się w spowijającym go mroku, znajdował się Anioł. Żadne z nich nie spojrzało w jego kierunku. Był niedostrzegalny i gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby tak rozrzucić całą trójkę w przestrzeni i czasie, że nigdy więcej już by się ze sobą nie spotkali. Mógłby również złamać karki dwojgu z nich i rozkoszować się dźwiękiem ich martwych ciał uderzających o zimną, kamienną posadzkę zmieszanym z krzykiem trzeciego. Tak wiele mocy było w tym miejscu, tyle energii potencjalnej, którą można by się pożywić, że odrobina staroświeckiego zabijania nie powinna w niczym mu zaszkodzić. Miał całą wieczność, by się nasycić.

Nie musiał się śpieszyć. Na chwilę obecną Anioł był zadowolony z posiłku, który niedawno spożył i otulił się ciemnością, przysłuchując się z rozbawieniem ich rozmowie. W końcu sam był jej przedmiotem.

− Więc jest już Aniołem? − zapytał chłopiec w okularach. − Prawdziwym Aniołem?

− I w tej chwili znajduje się w Hogwarcie − odpowiedział piegowaty chłopak.

− Harry, musimy natychmiast iść z tym do profesora Dumbledora − zaproponowała inteligentna dziewczyna. − Jeśli to co napisano w tej księdze jest prawdą, Anioł może w każdej zaatakować kogoś w zamku... Harry, co z tobą?

Oczy za szkłami okularów chłopca szybko zamrugały gdy zrozumiał ich położenie.

− Zaatakował już kogoś − szepnął. − Lupina i Snape'a. Dumbledore powiedział mi, że zaginęli.

− Może nie jest jeszcze za późno − odpowiedział piegowaty chłopiec, usiłując wlać trochę optymizmu do rozmowy. − Mamy teraz tą księgę, więc może będziemy w stanie ich ocalić...

Okularnik potrząsnął głową.

− Nie − powiedział. − Już ich nie ma.

− Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? − zapytał piegowaty.

Ale chłopiec w okularach nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wziął księgę do rąk i odezwał się twardym, zaciętym głosem:

− Musimy zabrać ją do Dumbledora. To nasza jedyna broń.

Anioł usłyszał strach w chłopięcych głosach – nie był niemądrym ludzkim dzieckiem. Wiedział, że cała trójka jest już martwa, ale nie zamierzał dzielić się z nimi tą wiedzą, przynajmniej dopóki nie zdecyduje się ich zabić. Znowu poczuł rozbawienie. Przez kilka sekund. Dopóki szare, puste oczy nie spoczęły na książce, w której te dzieci pokładały tyle nadziei.

Coś było z nią nie tak. Anioł mógł wyczuć to coś, co promieniowało z jej okładek rozpalając powietrze dookoła trzymających ją dzieci. Ta książka była stara i zarazem młodsza od niego samego. Istniała już od setek lat, ale nie została jeszcze napisana. Była tam gdzie powinna, mimo, że nie pochodziła z tej przestrzeni i czasu.

Zobaczył już wystarczająco dużo. Zabawa się skończyła. Pora umierać.

Ruszył korytarzem w kierunku dzieci. Skinął w kierunku płonących pochodni i nieodczuwalnie dla ludzkiego wzroku przygasły, ustępując miejsca ciemności, w której mógł się skryć. Anioł rozłożył swoje szponiaste palce, przygotowując je do je do rozdzierania ciał i wyłupiania oczu. Ludzkie dzieci były nieświadome jego obecności. Pochodnie przygasały jedna po drugiej, a oni tego nawet nie zauważyli. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka stóp, gdy nieoczekiwanie Anioł się zatrzymał.

Poczuł coś.

Gdzieś wewnątrz tych starych, kamiennych murów znajdował się umysł. Umysł tak stary i tak błyskotliwy... Niemal równie wspaniały co umysł Anioła, któremu na niczym tak nie zależało, jak na tym by pozostać w tym zamku. A jeśli prawdą było co zamierzał chłopiec w okularach, ów umysł mógł być dla Anioła dużym zagrożeniem.

Dzieci mogły poczekać, przeżyć godzinę lub dwie więcej i później zostać jego posiłkiem. Na razie musi się skoncentrować na zlokalizowaniu kolejnego celu... Bezdźwięcznie opuścił korytarz, a nieco jaśniejsze płomienie pochodni, oświetliły na mniej niż sekundę końcówkę jednego ze skrzydeł znikającego za zakrętem.

* * *

Dyrektor Dumbledore stał przy oknie swojego gabinetu przyglądając się deszczowi uderzającemu w szybę. Zapadła już noc, a niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że właśnie ona przyniosła ze sobą tą gęstą mgłę otulającą mury zamku, ale starzec wiedział, że noc nie ma z nią nic wspólnego. To raczej zasługa niedawno zatrudnionych strażników Hogwartu.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi i usłyszał jak się otwierają za jego plecami..

− Niestety Albusie − powiedziała profesor McGonagall ze smutkiem. − Ani śladu Remusa, Severusa ani bogina.

Dumbledore skinął głową i westchnął z niechęcią. Odwrócił się od okna i podszedł do biurka skąd wziął długi płaszcz, który pośpiesznie na siebie założył i udrapował dookoła swojego szczupłego ciała, oraz wysoką tiarę czarodzieja, którą włożył na głowę. Profesor McGonagall obserwowała swojego długoletniego przyjaciela w pełni świadoma tego co zamierza zrobić i gdzie pójdzie, a na samą myśl o tym krew zastygła jej w żyłach.

− Podejrzewam, że bez sensu będzie, jeśli zapytam czy chciałbyś bym ci towarzyszyła? − zapytała.

Starzec uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, mocniej opatulił się płaszczem by być gotowym na spotkanie z szalejącymi za murami Hogwartu siłami pogody i czymś jeszcze.

− Myślisz, że będą w stanie ci pomóc? − powiedziała.

− Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję − stwierdził Dumbledore. − Brak oczu czyni dementorów znacznie bardziej wyczulonymi na otaczający ich świat niż nas. Wyczuwają obecność wszystkiego co żyje o wiele dobitniej niż my. Jeśli gdzieś w zamku znajduje się jakaś szczególnie zła istota, spodziewam się, że będą w stanie wskazać nam jej położenie.

− A jeśli nie?

− Wówczas odeślemy dzieci do domu − powiedział wyraźnie. − Jeśli jest tutaj coś, co może stwarzać dla nich zagrożenie, a my nie jesteśmy w stanie ich przed tym obronić, to nie mogę pozwolić by szkoła była otwarta dopóki tego czegoś nie znajdziemy. Przeszukaliśmy już szkołę najlepiej jak byliśmy w stanie z uczniami w środku. Jedynym sposobem na dokładniejsze poszukiwanie jest opróżnienie zamku.

Dumbledore posłał jej ciepły uśmiech, zauważając, że może to być ostatnia ludzka rzecz jaką zrobi dzisiejszej nocy, biorąc pod uwagę dokąd idzie i z czym ma się spotkać.

− Zaczekam tutaj, Albusie − powiedziała uprzejmie.

Uchylił kapelusza i podszedł do drzwi. Profesor McGonagall nie wytrzymała i musiała zapytać:

− Myślisz, że oni wciąż żyją, Albusie?

− Nie wiem tego na pewno, Minerwo − odpowiedział Dumbledore zgodnie z prawdą. − Po raz kolejny wszystkim do czego mogę być pewien, jest nasza nadzieja.

Opuszczając swój gabinet, Dumbledore zaledwie zdawał sobie sprawę, że idzie korytarzem i następnie schodzi w dół po schodach. Dość szybko zauważył, że pochodnie rozjaśniające korytarz przed nim zaczynają przygasać. Delikatnie mówiąc było to niepokojące, ale Dumbledore nie zawrócił. Zamiast tego nucąc coś pod nosem zszedł po prostu do pustego, kamiennego korytarza i odwrócił się w stronę zejścia do kolejnych schodów.

Niestety drzwi zatrzasnęły się tuż przed jego twarzą zanim zdołał do nich dojść, mimo, że nie poczuł żadnego podmuchu wiatru, a korytarz pozbawiony był okien. Usłyszał ciche kliknięcie zamka i założył, że zostały zamknięte.

− Ach − powiedział. − Miałem nadzieję, że to zrobisz.

Odszedł do drzwi i spojrzał w kierunku schodów, którymi dopiero co zszedł, a które były pogrążone w ciemności tak, że jedyne źródło światła stanowiły pochodnie za jego plecami rzucające blady, nierzeczywisty blask na zajmowaną przezeń część korytarza.

− Konwersacja z dementorami nigdy nie zaliczała do najprzyjemniejszych chwil w moim życiu − wyjaśnił. − Jestem wdzięczny, że dzięki twojej obecności tutaj będę mógł uniknąć tej kompletnie niepotrzebnej próby ponownego nawiązywania z nimi relacji towarzyskich, ale nie powinno cię tu być!

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i spojrzał w ciemność. Chociaż do jego uszu nie dochodził odgłos kroków, a jego oczy nie były w stanie przeniknąć ciemności, wiedział, że coś jeszcze znajduje się na tym korytarzu oraz, że to coś porusza się w jego kierunku.

− A teraz − powiedział, − przejdę do sedna sprawy. Chcę byś mi powiedział gdzie znajdują się profesorowie Snape i Lupin, a potem myślę, że najlepiej dla wszystkich będzie jeśli opuścisz tą szkołę i nigdy więcej tu nie wrócisz.

Żadna odpowiedź nie padła z końca sali. Pochodnie po obu stronach Dumbledora zaczęły migotać.

− Jeśli nie odejdziesz stąd z własnej woli, to zostaniesz wyrzucony.

Płomienie pochodni zaczęły dziko tańczyć, rzucając coraz mniej światła. Na mniej niż sekundę zgasły całkowicie, tylko po to by zaraz znowu zapłonąć. W tym czasie na granicy ciemności pojawiła się twarz, a Dumbledore zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy w parę pustych, kamiennych oczu, które wpatrywały się w niego z taką nienawiścią, że niemal wypalały dziury w jego starczym ciele.

Dyrektor spokojnie wyciągnął z rękawa różdżkę i wycelował ją w Anioła.

− Myślę, że nadszedł czas byś już stąd zniknął − powiedział.

Pochodnie zgasły ponownie. Dumbledore przez moment widział twarz Anioła wykrzywioną w wyrazie czystej wściekłości. Kiedy płomienie ponownie oświetliły cały korytarz, był on już pusty.

* * *

Harry, Ron i Hermiona biegli po zamku wypatrując najmniejszego śladu Anioła. Kiedy dotarli do korytarza z gargulcem strzegącym wejścia do gabinetu Dumbledora, z którego dobiegały podniesione głosy osób, których najbardziej bali się spotkać – nauczycieli. Niemniej jednak mimo wszystko minęli róg i weszli weń.

− Pani profesor! − krzyknął Harry biegnąc w kierunku nauczycielki Transmutacji.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego ostro.

− Co wasza trójka robi poza pokojem wspólnym Gryffindoru? − zapytała. − Wracajcie tam, natychmiast.

− Nie, pani profesor, nie rozumie pani, że... − powiedziała Hermiona.

− ... musimy porozmawiać z dyrektorem − dokończył za nią szybko Harry.

Profesor McGonagall zamarła na te słowa. Rozejrzała się dookoła i Harry po raz pierwszy zauważył napięcie panujące na korytarzu. Nauczyciele wydawali się sprawdzać każdy cal korytarza, a także, jak podejrzewał, gabinetu Dumbledora, ponieważ gargulec odsłaniał wejście na prowadzącą doń klatkę schodową.

− Obawiam się, że w tej chwili to niemożliwe, panie Potter − McGonagall odzyskała głos. − A teraz jak już powiedziałam...

− Niestety, pani profesor − stwierdził z naciskiem Harry. − Musimy zobaczyć się z nim już teraz.

− Jak właśnie panu powiedziałam, to nie jest możliwe! − mruknęła nauczycielka, tracąc powoli nad sobą panowanie.

− Ale to jest ważne! − krzyknął Ron.

− Proszę spojrzeć, pani profesor − spróbowała Hermiona. − Mamy tą książkę i...

− Dosyć! − profesor McGonagall przerwała jej w pół słowa. − Nakazuję wam powrót do waszego pokoju wspólnego, a jeśli raz jeszcze znajdę was o tej godzinie poza Wieżą Gryffindoru to będziecie mieli szlaban do końca semestru.

− Co? − krzyknął Ron. − To niesprawiedliwe!

− Pani profesor, proszę − powiedziała Hermiona. − Niech pani posłucha nas przez chwilę.

− Mój Boże... − rozległ się głos Harrego, zwracając nań uwagę wszystkich obecnych.

Rozglądał się po całym korytarzu z wyrazem straszliwej pewności na jego twarzy.

− Pani profesor − powiedział, zwracając się do McGonagall z błagalnym spojrzeniem. − Co miała pani na myśli mówiąc, że moja rozmowa z profesorem Dumbledore jest niemożliwa?

McGonagall patrzyła na niego w milczeniu. Po chwili odwróciła oczy i nagle Harry wiedział co się stało.

− Profesorze Flitwick − rzekła McGonagall podchodząc do nauczyciela Zaklęć. − Proszę odprowadzić tę trójkę z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindoru i upewnić się, że tej nocy jej nie opuszczą.

Kiedy odwróciła się do tyłu, Hermiona i Ron spojrzeli na Harrego.

− Co? − zapytał. − Harry, o co chodzi?

Głos Chłopca-Który-Przeżył był całkowicie pozbawiony nadziei.

− On ma Dumbledora − powiedział.

* * *

Pokój wspólny Gryffindoru był hałaśliwy, niemal wszyscy uczniowie rozmawiali ze sobą. Niektórzy szeptali o załamaniu nerwowym Harrego Pottera w pokoju nauczycielskim wcześniej tego dnia, a inni wciąż wymieniali między sobą swoje teorie dotyczące wiadomości na ścianie.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona siedzieli przy kominku, a żadne z nich niczego nie mówiło.

− Co robimy? − zapytał w końcu Ron. − Nie możemy tak po prostu sobie tutaj siedzieć nic nie robiąc, czekając aż zabije nas jednego po drugim. Więc co z tym zrobimy?

Harry zgarbił się na fotelu, spojrzał w buzujący ogień przed sobą i lekko potrząsnął głową.

− Nic nie możemy zrobić − powiedział. − Dumbledora już nie ma, a jeśli on nie był w stanie tego powstrzymać, to my tym bardziej.

− Przestań! − rzucił nagle Ron. − Nigdy się nie poddałeś. Ani w Komnacie, ani kiedy miałeś kamień filozoficzny, ani wówczas gdy Sam-Wiesz-Kto próbował cię wykończyć, a nawet teraz, kiedy Syriusz Black chce cie dopaść. Nigdy! Dlaczego teraz miałoby być inaczej?

Harry spojrzał na niego.

− To coś porwało i najprawdopodobniej zabiło Albusa Dumbledora. Co mam według ciebie zrobić, Ron? Nie mam niczego czego mógłbym użyć w walce z Aniołem! Nie wiem nawet od czego mam zacząć!

− Od korytarza na drugim piętrze − powiedziała Hermiona, po raz pierwszy włączając się do rozmowy. Przez cały ten czas od powrotu do pokoju wspólnego ponownie przeglądała zniszczoną książkę z biblioteki, którą trzymała na kolanach, a która teraz była zamknięta. Gryfonka, w przeciwieństwie do swoich przyjaciół, wyglądała na wyjątkowo spokojną.

Harry i Ron spojrzeli na nią.

− Słucham? − zapytał Harry.

− Wiadomość na ścianie − odpowiedziała. − Musimy tam iść. Teraz.

− … ale dlaczego? − spytał Ron, zastanawiając się czy coś przegapił.

− Ponieważ jest ostrzeżeniem. Tak samo jak ta książka, tyle że nie wiedzieliśmy od tym od samego początku. Ostrzeżono nas przed Aniołami dwa razy tego danego dnia. Oba ostrzeżenia najwidoczniej są skierowane do nas i nie zostały dostrzeżone przez nikogo, czekając na nas aż tysiąc lat. Myślę, że bezpiecznie będzie założyć, że ich autorem jest jedna i ta sama osoba.

Błyszczące słowa na niezwykle starej i zniszczonej ścianie nagle zajaśniały w umyśle Harrego.

− Doktor − powiedział.

Hermiona przytaknęła.

− Ta książka nie jest po prostu stara, a składające się na jej treść słowa tak sobie nie zniknęły. Zostały ukryte. Tylko ja mogłam je na nowo odkryć. Może napisano coś jeszcze na tej ścianie, co tylko my jesteśmy w stanie przeczytać?

− Tak − powiedział Ron, podnosząc książkę z kolan Hermiony. − Może jest tam kolejna wiadomość, której nie mogliśmy zobaczyć z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi dookoła nas?

− To możliwe − stwierdził Harry sceptycznie. − Ale nie możemy być tego pewni.

− Sam to mówiłeś, Harry − rzekła Hermiona. − Na co więcej możemy liczyć? To nasz jedyny trop − wstała, a Ron zrobił to samo. − Potrzebujemy twojej peleryny− niewidki.

Harry nie ruszył się z fotela. Spojrzał na nich, stojących tuż przed nim, jak zawsze gotowych pójść za nim na samo dno piekła i z powrotem. Ale tym razem było inaczej.

− Jeśli tam pójdziemy, Anioł będzie mógł nas znaleźć − powiedział, starając się jak najlepiej przekazać jak straszliwe to będzie. − Niczego nie rozumiecie. Nie wiecie jak to jest stać naprzeciw tego i wpatrywać się w to. Gdy jesteś tak przerażony, że jedynym co chcesz zrobić, jest zakryć sobie oczy i patrzeć gdziekolwiek indziej, ale wiesz, że w chwili gdy tylko spuścisz z tego wzrok zginiesz. Czujesz, że nadchodzi, wiesz, że nie będziesz w stanie powstrzymać go na zawsze, wcześniej czy później będziesz musiał mrugnąć, a wtedy...

Ron i Hermiona stali bez ruchu. Spojrzeli po sobie, ale ich twarze pozbawione były jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. Wtedy Gryfonka lekko skinęła głową.

− Tak, Harry. Ale jeśli pozwolimy temu czemuś zabijać kolejnych ludzi, to Anioł wygra.

Być może to właśnie słuchanie własnych słów, albo chęć ocalenia Rona i Hermiony, bądź też obie te rzeczy na raz sprawiły, że Harry przyniósł pelerynę–niewidkę z dormitorium, po czym gdy pokój wspólny był już pusty, zarzucił ją na siebie oraz przyjaciół i przeszedł z wraz z nimi przez dziurę w portrecie.

Przemierzali zamek w ciszy i nie bez trudności, ponieważ Harry nalegał by Ron szedł tyłem do nich pod peleryną, tak by Anioł nie był w stanie podkraść się do nich z tej strony i by mogli dotrzeć do celu bez problemów.

W końcu stanęli w korytarzu na drugim piętrze. Hermiona zerwała z nich pelerynę–niewidkę i bezzwłocznie podeszła do uszkodzonej ściany, wyciągając zarówno swoją różdżkę jak i tajemniczą książkę, które przyłożyła do ściany dla porównania pisma i rzucania zaklęć. Ron i Harry trzymali się z tyłu, zerkając co jakiś czas na ukryte w ciemności końce korytarza. Obserwowali teraz pośpiesznie zapisane słowa lekko pobłyskujące w księżycowym świetle i mimo faktu, że teraz uważali je za ostrzeżenie pozostawione przez kogoś, kto wydawał się robić wszystko, by im pomóc, nie mogli nic poradzić na to, że czuli się coraz bardziej niepewnie z każdą chwilą.

− Czy tylko ja... − zaczął Ron, robiąc krok do przodu wbrew swojemu rosnącemu niepokojowi, − ... a może ktoś jeszcze uważa tę wiadomość za tak samo przerażającą jak kamiennego anioła, który zabija gdy się mrugnie?

Harry rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie pełne lekceważenia, ale nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.

− To tak jakby 'Doktor' - czy ktokolwiek kto to napisał - dobrze wiedział z czym będziemy mieć do czynienia. I czerpał z tej wiedzy dużą przyjemność.

− Tak! − powiedział Ron. − Jakby spojrzeć na to pod tym kątem, wydaje się...

Ron przerwał i szybko spojrzał za siebie w głąb korytarza.

− Co się stało? − zapytał Harry natychmiast.

− Zdawało mi się, że coś słyszałem.

Obaj unieśli swoje różdżki i spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku spodziewając się zobaczyć jakiś ruch, ale niczego nie dojrzeli. Jedyną rzeczą poruszającą się na korytarzu były płomienie pochodnie drgające od przeciągów, których Hogwart był pełen o tej porze roku.

− Nic − westchnął Ron opuszczając różdżkę. − Przepraszam. Te nerwy...

Harry trzymał różdżkę wycelowaną w korytarz kilka sekund dłużej niż Ron, ale ostatecznie razem z przyjacielem skupił swoją uwagę ponownie na Hermionie.

− Masz już coś? − zapytał ją Ron.

− Jeszcze nie − odpowiedziała Gryfonka. Stała na palcach przytykając różdżkę do najwyżej odsłoniętego fragmentu starego muru. − Dobrze mi poszło z przywracaniem słów w księdze, a nawet wtedy każda ze stron zajmowała mi przynajmniej minutę. Jeśli coś jest ukryte w tej ścianie, to równie dobrze może znajdować się wszędzie.

− Pomożemy ci − stwierdził Harry podchodząc do dziewczyny z różdżką. Ale w sekundę później on i Ron ponownie celowali różdżkami w kierunku końca korytarza.

− Zdecydowanie słyszałem coś tym razem! − powiedział Ron.

− Ja też − odparł Harry.

− Co to było? − zapytała Hermiona głosem pełnym napięcia.

− Brzmiało jak wiatr− powiedział Ron. − Jak lekki podmuch wiejący z bardzo daleka, albo bardzo głośno wydychane powietrze z... − dwie pochodnie na końcu korytarza nieoczekiwanie zgasły. − To mi się nie podoba..

Przez sekundę stali jak słupy soli. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie pozwalając sobie na najmniejszy oddech, po czym Ron i Harry skierowali w tym kierunku niepewnymi dłońmi różdżki, a w chwilę później to samo za nimi zrobiła Hermiona, mocno przyciskając do siebie księgę z biblioteki.

W tym samym momencie dwie następne pary pochodni zgasły w krótkich odstępach czasu; Gryfonka mocniej zacisnęła palce na różdżce i cała trójka ryknęła:

− _Lumos_!

Jaskrawe białe światło wydobywało się z końcówek ich różdżek i natychmiast rozjaśniło cały korytarz, ukazując Płaczącego Anioła stojącego na jego końcu.

Ron i Hermiona westchnęli, serce Harrego zamarło; Anioł stał idealnie nieruchomo.

− Nie-ważcie-się-mrugnąć! − wyszeptał szybko Harry jakby było to jedno słowo. − Nie odwracajcie się, nawet nie na sekundę. Bo was dopadnie. Jest niesamowicie szybki.

− Co zrobimy? − zapytał Ron, którego oczy zaczęły niepokojąco drżeć.

− Musimy zacząć się wycofywać − powiedziała Hermiona, usiłując zapanować nad głosem. − Widziałeś co się stało w pokoju nauczycielskim; Harry rzucił na niego z tuzin zaklęć i nic się temu nie stało. Nie mamy wyboru, musimy uciekać.

− Jak możemy mu uciec skoro nie możemy przestać na niego patrzeć? − odparował Ron ze złośliwością.

− Uspokójcie się, oboje − rzekł z namysłem Harry. − Jest nas troje, prawda? Mamy trzy pary oczu, więc dwoje może go obserwować, a jedno mrugać i zmiana. Tak długo jak będziemy w stanie na niego patrzeć, nie zdoła wyrządzić nam krzywdy.

Jakby na znak, że Anioł ich słyszy, kolejne dwa płomienie pochodni zadrżały i zgasły.

− Albo możemy spróbować sposobu Hermiony − Harry szybko zmienił zdanie. − I uciekać jakby się za nami paliło.

− Ale w jaki sposób... − zaczął Ron.

− Zaczekajcie chwilę... − powiedział Harry i ruszył w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, w którym patrzyli jego przyjaciele, zostawiając Hermionę i Rona obok rozbitego muru, wpatrzonych w Anioła z oczami pełnymi strachu. Harry pobiegł tak szybko jak tylko mógł w kierunku drzwi prowadzących na kolejny korytarz, dotykając ich tak szybko kiedy tylko do nich dotarł. Wyglądały na wystarczająco solidnie, że gdyby tylko udało im się opuścić ten korytarz, może Aniołowi nie udałoby się ich sforsować?

Nieoczekiwanie dowiedział się jak grube są te drzwi, ponieważ same zamknęły się tuż przed nim. Ich donośny trzask i odgłos przekręcającego się zamka, sprawił, że Hermiona spojrzała w kierunku Harrego.

− Patrz na niego! − krzyknął na nią głośno Harry. − Nie spuszczaj z niego wzroku!

Zrobiła to co jej kazał, podczas gdy Harry podszedł do drzwi. Pociągnął za klamkę, ale nie otwarły się. Oparł nogę o ścianę i pociągnął raz jeszcze z całych sił, ale wrota nawet nie drgnęły.

− Są zamknięte! − krzyknął.

− To niemożliwe! − powiedziała Hermiona, zmuszając się do pozostania w miejscu i nie spoglądania za siebie. − Możemy przejść tylko przez nie.

− Hermiono, mówię ci, że są zamknięte.

Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę.

− Ron, zostań tutaj i patrz na to!

− Hermiono nie rób tego! − krzyknął Ron, ale jego przyjaciółka stała już przy drzwiach.

Sama szarpnęła za klamkę, a gdy to nie pomogło stuknęła w nią różdżką.

− _Alohamora_ − powiedziała. Zaklęcie nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów. − _Alohamora_! − szepnęła rozpaczliwie.

− Pośpiesz się! − rozległ się zduszony głos Rona. − Nie wytrzymam już długo!

Oboje natychmiast się poddali i biegiem znaleźli się po obu stronach Rona.

− Dlaczego się nie otworzyły? − zapytał rudzielec.

− To sprawka Anioła − mruknął z niechęcią Harry. − Nie wiem jak, ale zamknął drzwi.

− Ale on nie powinien być w stanie...

Słowa Hermiony zostały przerwane przez różdżki trójki Gryfonów, których rozjaśniające korytarz światło przygasło bez ostrzeżenia. Każdy z nich zareagował natychmiast:

− _Lumos_! − ich krzyk odbił się echem w najbliższej okolicy korytarza na drugim piętrze.

Ta krótka chwila zupełnej ciemności okazała się wystarczająca dla Anioła, który znalazł się zadziwiająco blisko nich i obecnie kamienną statuę i troje ludzi dzieliło zaledwie kilka stóp. Anioł był lekko pochylony do przodu i wyglądało to tak, jakby w tej niewyobrażalnie krótkiej chwili usiłował się przygotować do skoku.

− Jak on to zrobił? − zapytała Hermiona, a jej nieustraszona postawa zaczęła się kruszyć. − I dlaczego nasze zaklęcia na niego nie działają?

− Nie mam bladego pojęcia − powiedział Harry z powagą.

− Peleryna − jęknął Ron obok niego.

− Nie słyszałeś? − warknął Harry. − Magia na niego nie działa i prawdopodobnie zobaczyłby nas pod nią.

− Nie − powiedział Ron. − Wiem o tym. Ale nie mówię o nas, mówię o Aniele.

Nie myśląc o tym co robią, wszyscy spojrzeli na podłogę gdzie na posadzce w połowie drogi między nimi a Aniołem znajdowała się peleryna–niewidka Harrego, leżąca dokładnie tam gdzie ją z siebie zrzucili.

Anioł raz jeszcze się przemieścił. Z okrzykami szoku skupili się na statule.

− Dlaczego nas nie zaatakował? − zapytała Hermiona.

− Ponieważ nie próbuje nas atakować − powiedział Ron. − To właśnie usiłuję wam powiedzieć. On chce peleryny!

Żołądek Harrego się skurczył. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Anioł nie przygotował swojego ciała do skoku, schylał się by podnieść pelerynę.

− Skoro jesteś w stanie się poruszać tylko wtedy kiedy nie jesteś widziany − wytłumaczył Ron. − Prawdopodobnie uznasz pelerynę–niewidkę za bardzo przydatną.

Anioł znajdował się zaledwie cal od srebrzystej materii. Wystarczy najmniejszy błąd a zdobędzie pelerynę, a Hogwart będzie z góry skazany na zagładę.

− Dobrze − powiedziała Hermiona po krótkiej ciszy, a w jej głosie brzmiały nuty determinacji i przerażenia. − Wy dwaj patrzcie na niego, a ja zdobędę płaszcz.

− Hermiono, nie! − krzyknęli Ron i Harry unisono.

− Muszę to zrobić, więc nie przestańcie go obserwować − powiedziała. Czuli jak przechodzi obok nich i zmierza w kierunku Anioła, ale nie byli w stanie oderwać odeń oczu. − Tylko... nie mrugajcie, okej?

Poruszała się na tyle szybko jak pozwalały jej na to trzęsące się nogi, które wcale nie zdawały się jej słuchać. Trzymała przed sobą różdżkę, której końcówka wydzielała z siebie jaskrawe światło, patrzyła nieustannie w oczy Anioła, których spojrzenie spoczywało na płaszczu będącym zarazem tak blisko, jak i tak daleko od niego. Podczas gdy Ron i Harry obserwowali statuę w rozdzierającej ciszy, Hermiona ostrożnie pochyliła się i zabrała pelerynę. Niewiarygodnie przerażona, znalazła się w jednej chwili tuż przy swoich kolegach. Ale w chwili gdy wzięła pelerynę sprzed Anioła, światło różdżek całej trójki zaczęło migotać. Początkowo było to ledwie odczuwalne, ale po chwili częstotliwość i natężenie przygasania zaczęło rosnąć.

− Co się dzieje? − krzyknął Ron.

− _Lumos_! − powiedziała Hermiona, mocniej zaciskając palce na różdżce, usiłując odzyskać poprzednią jasność zaklęcia.

Z głośnym sykiem zgasły wszystkie płonące do tej pory pochodnie w korytarzu, sprawiając, że jedynymi źródłami światła i środkiem bezpieczeństwa dla przebywających w nim ludzi zostały rzucające go coraz mniej różdżki.

− Poruszył się! − krzyknął Harry, cofając się do tyłu tak bardzo jak był w stanie, byleby tylko jak najbardziej zwiększyć odległość pomiędzy nimi a Aniołem.

Blask padający z ich różdżek zaczął przygasać jeszcze bardziej co chwilę pogrążając korytarz w ciemności. Dzięki krótkim błyskom światła byli w stanie dostrzec potworność prostującego się i zmierzającego w ich stronę z rozwartymi ustami ukazującymi rząd ostrych kamiennych kłów Anioła.

Wycofywali się w przeciwną stronę korytarza, a gdy dotarli do jego końca, Hermiona i Ron zaczęli znowu pociągać za klamkę. Harry nie próbował im pomóc. Patrzył tylko na wysiłki ich różdżek usiłujących utrzymać natężenie światła i na Płaczącego Anioła, który był coraz bliżej i bliżej.

− Otwórz je! − krzyczał Ron. − Po prostu je otwórz!

− Przepraszam − łkała Hermiona. − Nigdy nie powinniśmy tutaj przychodzić, tak mi przykro!

Po raz kolejny Harry niczego nie robił. Stał oparty plecami o kamienną ścianę, podczas gdy Anioł pokonywał ostatnie dzielące ich metry, i czekał na to co groziło mu już w wieku ośmiu lat.

Harry szykował się na śmierć.

Ale zanim to się stało całym zamkiem wstrząsnął wybuch po drugiej stronie korytarza. Tuż obok nagryzmolonej na ścianie wiadomości znikąd pojawiły się oślepiająco jasne iskry. Hermiona i Ron zatrzymali się, a po sekundzie to samo zrobił Anioł.

Ponieważ każde z nich to usłyszało. Świszczący, jęczący, mechaniczny odgłos tarcia. Światło pojawiło się znikąd, niczym lampa wisząca w powietrzu i przyniosło ze sobą widmowo niebieską mgłę, która stawała się tym bardziej rzeczywista i widoczna im głośniejszy był wydawany przez nią zgrzyt.

Ich różdżki przestały migotać, Anioł miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Bo kiedy nienaturalny odgłos zamarł w oddali, zobaczyli dużą, drewnianą, niebieską budkę telefoniczną stojącą przodem do wiadomości na ścianie. Harry, Ron i Hermiona patrzyli na nią z otwartymi ustami.

Drzwi znajdujące się z przodu budki otwarły się z trzaskiem. Z jej wnętrza emanowało tak intensywne światło, że minęło kilka sekund aż przyzwyczajone do panujących na korytarzu ciemności oczy Harrego dostosowały się do niego. Gdy był już w stanie widzieć wyraźnie, zobaczył mężczyznę stojącego przed budką.

Jego ręce spoczywały na biodrach. Włosy były chaotyczne i gęste. Nosił muszkę.

− W końcu! − powiedział nieznajomy zirytowanym głosem. − Nie uwierzycie ile wysiłku kosztowało mnie dotarcie tutaj!


	6. Rozdział VI

**Rozdział VI**

Jeśli nawet mężczyzna w muszce był zdziwiony spotkaniem w ciemnym korytarzu trójki uczniów przypartych do muru przez Płaczącego Anioła, to nie pokazał tego po sobie. Zamknął po prostu drzwi znajdującej się za nim budki i ruszył w ich kierunku.

− Nie, nie, na serio. Mam na myśli to, że... − powiedział, a jego grzywka poruszała się z każdym gestem rąk, którymi starał się przekazać swoją irytację. − Widzicie tą budkę? Może się przenieść wszędzie. Nie ma budynku w całym znanym Wszechświecie, do którego nie mógłbym się nią dostać. Zmaterializowałem ją na strzeżonej platformie Admirała Tholtricha. Wylądowałem nią na pokładzie statku więziennego Regulacji Zebra, gdy działały jeszcze wszystkie osłony. Ta budka załatwiła mi miejsce obok Brangeliny na Oskarach. A mimo to ten mały zamek położony w samym sercu szkockich wrzosowisk – jakby Szkocja miała coś więcej niż porośnięte wrzosem pustkowia – okazał się dla nas prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Teraz uznaję to za dziwne. Czy komuś jeszcze wydaje się, że to dziwne?

Dotarł do końca korytarza, gdzie Harry, Ron i Hermiona parzyli na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, podczas gdy szponiasta dłoń Anioła była wyciągnięta w ich kierunku, zaledwie kilka cali od ich gardeł. Po raz kolejny mężczyzna zignorował ten fakt jakby statua nie stanowiła dla nich żadnego zagrożenia – jego wzrok zaledwie przez chwilę zatrzymał się na kamiennej ręce usiłującej wyrwać ich krtanie – po czym kontynuował.

− I nie wciskajcie mi bzdur o wpływie magii na maszyny. Bo z całym szacunkiem moja TARDIS je zaklęcia na śniadanie. Obrazowo mówiąc, oczywiście. Nie jada śniadań. To TARDIS typu 40, przestali hodować je z ustami po tym jak jeden z członków Rady o mało nie stracił ramienia, kiedy pogardliwie wyraził się o jakiejś TARDIS typu 12.

Podczas gdy Harry, Ron i Hermiona wymieniali między sobą zdumione spojrzenia, mężczyzna wsunął ręce do kieszeni i zaczął kołysać się na piętach przez kilka sekund. Potem westchnął udając, że zauważył Anioła po raz pierwszy.

− Och, witam panie Aniele! − powiedział, po czym zmarszczył brwi gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa. − ... pani Aniołowa? Macie w ogóle płcie? Nigdy wcześniej nie zapytałem... Nieważne, co za przypadek! Stoję tu mówiąc o jakiejś niezwykle potężnej istocie zdolnej do powstrzymania TARDIS przed pojawieniem się w starym, kamiennym zamku i szukam jej, mimo że od jakiegoś czasu już ją widzę! Jaki ten wszechświat jest mały, nieprawdaż?

Anioł oczywiście nie zareagował ani nie spojrzał na mężczyznę. Wówczas ten podszedł do skulonych ze strachu Harrego, Rona i Hermiony, po czym niedbale oparł się o ścianę, rozkładając ramiona tak jakby chciał objąć zarówno Anioła jak i Złote Trio.

− W takim razie co cię sprowadza do Hogwartu, bezpłciowy Aniele? Jeśli chodzi o mnie to przybyłem tu by podziwiać widoki. Wylądowałem TARDIS na szczycie Wieży Północnej pewnego letniego ranka i spojrzałem w kierunku gór: zaparły mi dech w piersiach! Nic tego nie przebije. Ponadto Wielka Kałamarnica wisi mi dychę − Odwrócił się do Harrego, Rona i Hermiony. − Mała rada: nigdy nie grajcie w blackjacka z Wielką Kałamarnicą. On oszukuje.

Poruszył palcami naśladując liczne odnóża głowonoga, mrugnął okiem i odwrócił się do Anioła.

− A ty panie bądź pani Aniołowa? Przyszedłeś odświeżyć swoją wiedzę z Wróżbiarstwa? 'Mars jasno dziś płonie' i tak dalej? Może po prostu wpadłeś by zagrać w quidditcha? Och, kocham quidditcha! Kije, gole, lód i te krążki!

− Chyba mylisz go z hokejem − wypalił Harry.

− Nie, nie mylę, to ty nie masz racji − powiedział mężczyzna krótko. − W każdym razie to teraz nie ma znaczenia, prawda obojnaczy Aniele? Bo jeśli powód dla w którego tu przebywasz nie stanowi zagrożenia dla ludzi, to po co traciłbyś tyle sił by powstrzymać mnie przed przybyciem tutaj? Nie wyglądasz zbyt niewinnie. To co chciałeś zrobić tym ludzkim dzieciom nie pokazuje cię w zbyt dobrym świetle, nieprawdaż? Och, jakiego zdania wciąż szukam? − odsunął się od ściany i pochylił do przodu szepcząc do ucha Anioła: − To nie najlepiej... wróży ci na przyszłość...

Światło różdżek trojga Gryfonów na nowo zaczęło migotać, tak samo jak to wydobywające się ze szczytu niebieskiej budki. Mężczyzna natychmiast odskoczył od Anioła, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

− Racja. Harry, Ron i Hermiona wejdźcie do budki, jeśli łaska...

− Przepraszam, ale co? − powiedziała Hermiona.

− Budka − wyjaśnił. − Wielka niebieska policyjna budka na drugim końcu korytarza. Idźcie, już!

Trójka uczniów spojrzała po sobie z niepewnością.

− Kim jesteś? − zapytał Harry. Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego jakby był szalony.

− Poważnie? Wielki, przerażający kamienny Anioł może was zabić tu gdzie stoicie za kilka sekund, a wy zastanawiacie się czy ucieczka do dziwnej, niebieskiej budki należącej do ratującego wasze życie faceta jest niebezpiecznym krokiem?

− Słuszna uwaga − stwierdził Ron i bez słowa ruszył do przodu, chwytając rękę Hermiony i rękaw Harrego kiedy manewrował obok Anioła.

− Dlaczego on wydaje nam rozkazy? − zapytała Hermiona ciągnięta w kierunku budki.

− I dlaczego je wykonujemy? − dodał Harry.

Mężczyzna poczekał aż cała trójka znalazła się bezpiecznie w budce, zanim wyszczerzył się do Anioła.

− No cóż, powinienem ci pogratulować − powiedział cicho. − Mówiono mi, że nie można tego zrobić, a ty to zrobiłeś. Brawo. Teraz opuść ten zamek. Idź i powiedz swoim kamiennym kolegom co zrobiłeś kiedy byłeś jeszcze w stanie coś zrobić. Bo jeśli tu zostaniesz i spróbujesz tego co twoi pobratymcy, to obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy by się upewnić, że nikt nigdy nie usłyszy o Aniele, który dostał się do Hogwartu.

Szara twarz Anioła pozostała niezmieniona, ale światło zaczęło drżeć jeszcze bardziej, niebezpiecznie ocierając się o granicę ciemności. Nieznajomy wziął głęboki oddech, przygotował się i pobiegł tak szybko jak tylko był w stanie do budki. Usłyszał za sobą ruch niczym odgłos kamiennych stóp uderzających w równie kamienną posadzkę. Rzucił się do przodu mimo dzielących go i budkę kilku stóp, po czym wylądował na podłodze TARDIS i kopniakiem zamknął niebieskie drzwi za sobą. Niedługo potem drewniane drzwi zadrżały raz jeszcze, tym razem od uderzenia Anioła, który dotarł do nich o sekundę za późno.

− Ha! − powiedział spocony i zdyszany mężczyzna zataczając się lekko na nogach. Spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się do swoich nowych towarzyszy, z których tylko dwoje patrzyło na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. − Ach − mruknął do siebie. − Racja, chyba powinienem wam o tym wspomnieć, a zawsze zapominam...

− Jest większa w środku − stwierdził oszołomiony Harry, a Hermiona jedynie chwyciła się za swoją pulsującą głowę.

Ron jednak wydawał się być pod mniejszym wrażeniem.

− Tak samo jak namiot kempingowy mojego taty − powiedział, marszcząc brwi na widok min swoich przyjaciół. − Cóż w tym takiego?

− Och − mężczyzna prychnął, patrząc na Rona w najgłębszej irytacji. − Zobaczmy, właśnie dlatego twoi przyjaciele nie czują się tu dobrze, ponieważ wszedłeś do środka i zniszczyłeś ich frajdę, nieprawdaż? Jesteś wielkim, tłustym... niszczycielem!

Ron wpatrywał się w nieznajomego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wstrząśnięty jego wybuchem. Zanim zdołał się pozbierać i przeprosić, mężczyzna odwrócił się od niego, szybko wbiegł po schodkach przed drzwiami i wszedł na wielką szklaną podłogę platformy, która mieściła okrągłą konsolę pełną rzeczy drastycznie innych od subtelnych srebrnych instrumentów jakie widzieli w gabinecie dyrektora Dumbledora; znajdowały się tu tuziny fascynujących przyrządów o różnych funkcjach – niektóre z nich były niezwykle stare, inne zaś wręcz świeciły nowością. W samym środku konsoli znajdowała się wielka przeźroczysta sięgająca sufitu kolumna, w której powoli poruszały się raz w górę raz w dół piękne ozdoby z dmuchanego szkła i to one wydawały ten świszcząco–jęczący odgłos.

Ich zdumienie wywołane obserwacją podziwu godnej maszyny zostało przerwane przez odgłos niewprawnych kroków człowieka zbliżającego się do konsoli.

− Och na miłość... − wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby, jakby właśnie znalazł dowód zbrodni: parę oślepiająco różowych rajstop leżących na podłodze. − Ileż to razy? 'Pond, brudne ubrania zanoś do pralni', 'Rory, przestań pozostawiać puste opakowania po Pot Noodle* na schodach', 'Pond, poszedłem w nocy do toalety i niemal skończyło się to na regeneracji, bo potknąłem się o twoje rajstopy i spadłem z tych schodów na następne'!

− Słucham? − powiedział ostrożnie Harry. − Dzięki za sam wiesz co, uratowanie naszego życia i wszystko... ale o kim mówisz?

Mężczyzna machał lekceważąco ręką.

− Och, nie o jednej osobie. O starych przyjaciołach. Byłych pasażerach. Podróżowali ze mną. Teraz mieszkają w domu. I myślą, że nie żyję. − Nieznajomy rzucił rajstopom ciche spojrzenie, po czym cisnął je leniwie w bok i odwrócił się do swoich nowych gości. − W każdym razie! Pewnie macie do mnie jakieś pytania, co? I przypuszczam, że będę musiał na nie odpowiedzieć. No cóż, mamy czas... podejrzewam, że Anioł gdzieś się ukryje by zaplanować swój kolejny ruch. Więc przenieśmy się w jakieś bardziej komfortowe warunki, dobrze?

Uczniowie w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru przerwali swoje zajęcia i rozmowy, gdy uświadomili sobie swoisty hałas, który stawał się coraz głośniejszy i głośniejszy, a tuż po nim w odległym rogu pokoju zmaterializowała się duża niebieska budka. Poczuli panikę gdy wyszedł z niej obcy mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się do nich, ale natychmiast minęła bo Harry Potter, Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger pojawili się tuż po nim.

− Ci to zawsze muszą mieć wejście − wymamrotało kilka osób, po czym wszyscy wrócili do swoich spraw.

− Spójrzcie na to! − krzyknął mężczyzna uśmiechając się szaleńczo gdy rozejrzał się po sporych rozmiarów pomieszczeniu. − Pokój wspólny Gryfonów! Cały w swojej chwale czerwieni i złota! Możecie się uważać za szczęściarzy; początkowo miał być lawendowy i czekoladowo brązowy! Powiedziałem mu: 'Spójrz Godryku te kolory są piękne, ale do ciebie nie pasują...

− O czym ty do cholery mówisz? − zapytał Ron, a jego cierpliwość dla ich dziwacznego zbawcy zaczęła się kończyć. − Jaki Godryk?

Mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

− Godryk Gryffindor oczywiście. A któż by inny?

− No tak − zaśmiał się Ron sarkastycznie. − Znałeś Godryka Gryffindora, mam rację?

− Och, nie sądzę by ktoś naprawdę znał Godryka − odpowiedział nieznajomy opadając na obity perkalem fotel, obok którego wylądował swoją budką. − Był typem bardzo zamkniętej w sobie osoby, która zamknęła się nawet na samego siebie. Ale Helga Hufflepuff! Co za kobieta... potrafiła pić tak długo Starą Ognistą Whisky Ogdena, że wszyscy inni leżeli już pod stołem, po czym wciąż jeszcze była w stanie obronić przyjaciół podczas nieuniknionej bójki w barze i do tego w niej zwyciężyć!

− Zamknij się! − powiedziała nagle Hermiona. Jej włosy były niemal równie chaotyczne jak te nieznajomego w muszce, poza tym też wkrótce miała osiągnąć swoją granicę wytrzymałości. − Przestań mówić przez chwilę i powiedz nam kim jesteś!

− Co masz na myśli mówiąc bym powiedział wam kim jestem? − rzekł zaskoczony mężczyzna. − Powinieneś dobrze wiedzieć kim jestem − zwrócił się do Harrego. − Nie widziałeś mojej wiadomości?

Harry wpatrywał się w niego.

− ... Doktor? − zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Mężczyzna ukłonił się udając, że uchyla ronda niewidzialnego kapelusza. Gryfoni patrzyli na niego do czasu gdy Ron opadł na przeciwległy fotel.

− Jesteśmy martwi − oznajmił.

− Tak, no cóż... dziękuję panie Optymisto! − powiedział Doktor. − Oczywiście nie musicie mi się przedstawiać. Ron Weasley, cała przyjemność po mojej stronie i muszę stwierdzić, że masz wspaniałą czuprynę − samoświadoma ręka Rona przeczesała jego rude włosy. Doktor odwrócił się do Harrego. − Słynny Harry Potter, nareszcie! Najtrudniejszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłem było trzymanie się od ciebie z daleka. A to... − zerwał się z swojego fotela i podbiegł do zdezorientowanej Hermiony, pochylając się lekko tak, że jego migotliwe oczy znalazły się na wysokości jej własnych. − ... musi być panna Hermiona Granger − obdarował ją olśniewająco promiennym uśmiechem, sięgnął po jej dłoń i potrząsnął nią energicznie. − Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że zawsze byłaś moją ulubienicą!

− ... dziękuję? − powiedziała niepewnie Gryfonka.

− Dostałaś moją książkę, Hermiono? − zapytał Doktor. − Co o niej myślisz? Nieco nudna w środku, nieprawdaż? Też nie znosisz jego dziewczyny?

− To ty złożyłeś to zamówienie w bibliotece? − powiedziała. Doktor pochylił się raz jeszcze w odpowiedzi. − Ale... jak? Jak u licha poprosiłeś o udostępnienie mi tej książki tysiąc lat temu?

− Wcale nie było tak łatwo, uwierz mi − stwierdził. − Najpierw musiałem znaleźć tę cholerną rzecz! Przeszukałem TARDIS od dołu do góry, aż natknąłem się na nią w saunie – nawet nie pytaj mnie jak się tam znalazła – a i wtedy musiałem wypełnić z setkę formularzy w bibliotece!

− Nie! − przerwała mu Hermiona, usiłując opanować zawroty głowy, które wywołała lawina nonsensu wydobywająca się z ust Doktora. − Chodzi mi o to jak mogłeś to zrobić tysiąc lat temu?

− Och − powiedział Doktor a na jego twarzy odmalowało się rozczarowanie. − Nie zrozumiałaś tego jeszcze? Z was wszystkich to właśnie ty powinnaś wiedzieć to już teraz.

Hermiona gapiła się na niego skonsternowana. Jako podpowiedź Doktor zaczął wydawać z siebie ciche odgłosy bardzo podobne do tik–tak.

− Jesteś podróżnikiem w czasie! − szepnęła sama nie wierząc w to co mówi Hermiona.

− Co takiego? − powiedział Ron. − Nie, chwila, czekaj! Na domiar wszystkiego podróżuje w czasie?

− Pomyśl o tym, Ron − rzekła z namysłem Hermiona, nagle czując się nieswojo pod spojrzeniem Doktora. − Księga zostawiona w bibliotece tysiąc lat temu z instrukcjami by dać ją mnie w tym samym dniu kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło? Wiadomość napisana pod jedyną ścianą, która uległa zniszczeniu podczas burzy? Jak inaczej to wyjaśnisz?

Ron rozważał to przez chwilę.

− W porządku − stwierdził. − To wydaje się mieć jakiś szalony sens. Ale daj spokój! Podróże w czasie?

− Wiem! − powiedział Doktor. − Niedorzeczne, prawda? − Uśmiechnął się i subtelnie puścił do Hermiony oczko.

− Racja − mruknął Harry powoli. − Pozwól, że zapytam wprost. Wiadomość na ścianie...

Doktor uśmiechnął się.

− Ja.

− Książka z biblioteki...

Doktor znów pokiwał głową.

− Też ja.

− A co z głosem w radio?

− Ja − powiedział Doktor, a po chwili dodał. − No cóż... nie do końca ja... starszy ja.

Harry złapał się za skronie w frustracji.

− Przestań − warknął. − To co mówisz nie ma sensu. Obiecałeś nam odpowiedzi, więc nam je daj. Czym jest Anioł? Skąd się wziął? Czego od nas chce? Czy chce mnie?

Doktor spojrzał nań zupełnie niewzruszony jego krzykiem. Po raz kolejny rozejrzał się po pokoju wspólnym, zobaczył uczniów odrabiających lekcje, grających w szachy, plotkujących przy kominku. Potem zaśmiał się cicho i nieco tęsknie.

− Płaczące Anioły − powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. − Przerażająca nazwa. Tam skąd pochodzę zwykliśmy zwać je Samotnymi Zabójcami. Ale Wieczni, to właśnie Wieczni nadali im najlepsze miano – Wieczni mają najlepsze nazwy dla wszystkiego – nazywają je Jedyną Stałą.

− Dlaczego? − zapytała Hermiona.

− Ponieważ pewnego dnia tego zamku już tutaj nie będzie − powiedział dziwnie surowym tonem Doktor. − Może nie dzisiaj, może nie jutro, ale wcześniej czy później jego cegły i kamienie się rozpadną. To nieuniknione. Wszyscy miniemy pewnego dnia. Wszystko co się zaczyna musi się też zakończyć. Wszystko co żyje musi też umrzeć. Poza Aniołami. Spoglądając wstecz przez całą historię od samego początku Wszechświata. Były tu. Nie mają planety pochodzenia, bo wydają się być wszędzie, w każdym świecie. Przyjrzyj się uważnie, a je znajdziesz. Czyhających w tle. W zasięgu wzroku, a jednak zawsze niewidzianych. Czekających, po prostu czekających na ten idealny moment by zaatakować. Nie umierają, nie można ich zabić, a jedynym sposobem na to by je zwyciężyć jest wymazanie ich z samego czasu. Po prostu wciąż żyją. Wciąż się pojawiają. Nic ich nie powstrzyma. Są tu od narodzin Wszechświata i będą obecne przy jego śmierci.

− Ale nic nie może przetrwać końca Wszechświata − odpowiedziała Hermiona, podczas gdy Ron i Harry stracili wątek przy 'Wiecznych'.

Doktor obdarzył ją uśmiechem.

− Sam fakt istnienia Aniołów przeczy niemożliwości...

− Dobrze − przerwał Ron. − Więc Anioły są złe, to już wiemy. Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że jeden nich będzie tutaj. Skąd wiedziałeś, że trzeba nas ostrzec?

− Zabawna historia − powiedział Doktor. − Byłem w Rzymie w 2002 roku i ta niemądra kobieta chciała bym zapłacił zz herbatę. Nie noszę ze sobą pieniędzy i właśnie wtedy przypomniałem sobie, że Wielka Kałamarnica wisi mi całkiem sporą sumkę. Więc pomyślałem, że wpadnę, odbiorę je i wrócę do Rzymu zanim herbata zdąży mi wystygnąć. Tyle, że nie byłem w stanie. Ktoś ustanowił wielkie pole ograniczenia czasu wokół Hogwartu. Miałem odciętą drogę do zamku, zostałem odrzucony w czas i nie byłem w stanie tu wylądować. Za każdym razem gdy zbliżałem się choćby o cal dalej niż poprzednio, byłem cofany w czasie wciąż dalej i dalej...

− Trzęsienia ziemi? − pomyślał głośno Harry.

− Zderzenia TARDIS z polem ograniczenia czasu − potwierdził Doktor. − Niewiele czasu zajęło mi zdanie sobie sprawy z czym tak naprawdę mam do czynienia. Lista istot zdolnych do wytworzenia pola ograniczenia czasu takiej wielkości jest bardzo krótka, a lista istot chcących wytworzyć takie pole wokół Hogwartu zawiera tylko jedną nazwę: Płaczące Anioły. Wiedziałem, że muszę was ostrzec, ale mogłem wylądować dopiero w czasach gdy założono Hogwart.

− I właśnie wtedy spotkałeś Godryka Gryffindora, nieprawdaż? − zapytał Ron sardonicznie.

Doktor nie zrozumiał aluzji i zamiast tego pokiwał głową entuzjastycznie.

− Poznałem ich wszystkich. Czterech Założycieli. Pomogłem im zbudować to miejsce.

− Właśnie! − roześmiał się Ron. − No cóż, to urocza historyjka, Doktorku, ale odrobina... jaktytonazywasz... dowodów... byłaby fantastyczna.

Doktor rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie pełne urazy, ale potem skupił swoją uwagę na pokoju wspólnym. Wreszcie jego wzrok spoczął na dużym kamiennym kominku po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Podszedł doń, a tuż za nim podążała trójka Gryfonów. Gdy już do niego dotarł wyjął brązowy przedmiot z kieszeni swojej marynarki, którego końcówka świeciła na zielono i wydawała śmieszny odgłos, na który jedna z kamiennych płytek obudowy kominka przesunęła się na bok. Dotknął nią odsłoniętego fragmentu muru i przez kilka sekund z wysiłkiem nią manewrował, aż w końcu reszta płytek poczęła z niechęcią odsłaniać ukrytą pod nimi ścianę.

− Gotowe! − powiedział zdyszany Doktor. − Czy uznasz to za wystarczający dowód?

Na dopiero co odsłoniętym brudnym starym murze usłanym kawałkami tynku i płytek znajdowało się kilka nabazgranych słów, podobnych do tych z korytarza na drugim piętrze. Jednakże ta wiadomość nie była aż tak niepokojąca. Przeczytali:

 _Drogi Godryku._

 _Kominek jest niemal gotowy. Początkowo korzystałem z twoich planów, ale potem znudziły mi się i zacząłem budować go na swój sposób. Myślę, że wygląda teraz znacznie lepiej. Potrzebujesz więcej kamiennych płytek, ponieważ często je upuszczam/rozbijam. Razem z Helgą skończymy budować go do rana. Pójdziemy potem na drinka i obiecuję, że tym razem postaram się się trzymać ją z dala od kłopotów._

 _Doktor_

 _xxx_

 _P.S. Sprowadziłem mojego starego partnera do blackjacka. Uroczy koleś. Powiedziałem mu, że może zamieszkać w jeziorze. Mam nadzieję, że to ci nie przeszkadza._

Ron, Harry i Hermiona wpatrywali się w litery w całkowitym osłupieniu.

− Kochani Założyciele − powiedział Doktor. − Pozwolili mi zostawić liścik na swojej ścianie i książkę w bibliotece, a wszystkim co musiałem zrobić w zamian było kilka dorywczych prac w zamku. Które zresztą całkiem mi się udały. Co z toaletami na drugim piętrze?

− Zepsute − powiedział Ron.

− Cholera − odpowiedział Doktor.

− A co z radiem? − zapytał Harry wracając do tematu.

− Usiłowałem przekazać ci wiadomość głosową − powiedział Doktor. − By powiedzieć ci to czego nie powinieneś robić. Ale nic co nagrałem nie było w stanie przedostać się przez pole osłony Anioła. W jakiś niepojęty dla mnie sposób Anioł znał brzmienie mojego obecnego głosu. Wysłałem więc stare nagranie, którego nie mógł znać. Musiałem je trochę zmienić, ale skoro do ciebie dotarło to znaczy, że było warte mojego wysiłku.

Harry, Ron i Hermiona patrzyli po sobie przez chwilę. Chociaż Doktor wydawał się typem 'bredzącego człowieka', nie mogli zaprzeczyć, że wszystko co powiedział wydawało się pasować. Podczas gdy rozmawiali ze sobą szeptem, uśmiechnięty radośnie Doktor znowu zakołysał się na piętach.

− Wszyscy zrozumieli? − zapytał. − Dobrze. Zobaczcie, to nie jest tak bardzo skomplikowane, prawda?

− Nie, to nie bułka z masłem! − powiedział Ron, raz jeszcze opadając na fotel.

− Zaczekaj − rzekła Hermiona. − Więc wiemy już dlaczego tu jesteś. A co z Aniołem?

Doktor zmarszczył brwi na deprymującą zmianę tematu, a mimo to niechętnie odpowiedział.

− Płaczące Anioły są istotami abstrakcji, karmiącymi się energią potencjalną.

− Co to znaczy? − zapytała zaintrygowana Hermiona.

− Każda myśl, każda decyzja jaką podejmujesz to wybór. Możesz dokonać takiego wyboru albo innego. Istnieje nieskończona liczba alternatywnych linii czasu czekających tylko na to by się wydarzyć, a wszystkim czego potrzebują jest decyzja, która je stworzy. Tak więc Anioły same z siebie nie zabijają ludzi. Wyrzucają ich z właściwego dla nich czasu. Usuwają ich z własnych wyborów i przenoszą w przeszłość, kiedy wszystkie wybory zostały już dokonane i wchłaniają całą moc tej nieskończonej liczby linii czasu, które nigdy nie zostaną zrealizowane. Przyjmują potencjał danej osoby i przekształcają go we własny.

− I do czego go używają? − powiedziała Hermiona nieco zauroczona słowami Doktora.

− Do tego czego chcą.

− A czego chcą? − zapytała.

− Wszystkiego − powiedział Doktor złowieszczo podchodząc do Hermiony tak, że jego ciemne oczy znajdowały się zaledwie kilka cali od jej własnych. − Chcą wszystkiego. Tego zamku, świata, każdego włosa na twojej głowie, Hermiono Granger. Chcą słońca, gwiazd, nieba i nie przestaną dopóki nie zdobędą wystarczającej ilości potęgi by to zdobyć!

Te słowa zawisły w powietrzu na sekundę, wokół nich zapanowała napięta cisza, dopóki Harry wreszcie nie przemówił.

− Właśnie po to przyszedł Anioł? − powiedział. − Po mnie? Po moją energię potencjalną? − rzucił Ronowi i Hermionie krótkie, niezręczne spojrzenie. − Nie owijaj w bawełnę. Jeśli moja przeszłość jest jakąś wskazówką, to kto wie co może przynieść moja przyszłość?

Doktor uśmiechnął się do Harrego raz jeszcze, całkiem podobnie jak zrobiliby to Dumbledore i Lupin – przepełniony głębokim podziwem i szacunkiem.

− Harry Potter − powiedział Doktor. − Chłopiec–Który–Przeżył. Dokonasz wielkich rzeczy, Harry Potterze. Wspaniałych rzeczy. Ale z całym szacunkiem jesteś posiekaną wątróbką w porównaniu do tego, co naprawdę sprowadziło tutaj Anioła.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

− Słucham?

− Gdzie po raz pierwszy spotkałeś Anioła? − zapytał Doktor. − Musiałeś jakiegoś widzieć, by bogin się w niego zmienił. Opowiedz mi o tym.

− To nic takiego − powiedział zakłopotany Harry. − Dopadł mnie w pustej alejce sklepowej kiedy miałem osiem lat.

− Ale cię nie zabił − odparł Doktor. − Mógł cię zabić z łatwością. Ale tego nie zrobił. Potrzebował cię żywego. Pomyśl, Anioły usiłują dostać się do Hogwartu od wieków. Jednak zaklęcia rzucone na całą okolicę są niezwykle potężne. TARDIS mogła przez nią przeniknąć, ale wątpię by udało się to udało czemuś innemu. Coś mrocznego, złego czy niebezpiecznego jak Anioł zostałoby powstrzymane przez odpowiednie zaklęcia. Ale ci sprytni, starzy Samotni Zabójcy? Przypuszczam, że jeden z nich zdołał znaleźć lukę w zabezpieczeniach.

− Co? − powiedział Ron. − Strasząc Harrego niemal na śmierć?

− Strasząc go tak bardzo, żeby bogin zmienił się w jednego z nich − stwierdziła Hermiona, a jej umysł wreszcie zaczął zapełniać wszystkie puste miejsca. − Tylko tak Anioł mógł się upewnić, że bogin będzie miał w sobie jego obraz, a zaklęcia obronne pozostaną nienaruszone.

− Dokładnie − powiedział Doktor. − Sam bym lepiej tego nie ujął. Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

− Więc czego oni tak bardzo chcą? − zapytał wciąż zmieszany Ron. − Jeśli próbują się tu dostać od setek lat i nie chcą dopaść Harrego, to czego tak bardzo pragną?

Hermiona nie miała na to odpowiedzi, podobnie jak Harry. Cała trójka ponownie odwróciła się do Doktora, który westchnął w odpowiedzi.

− Dajcie spokój! Jesteście wystarczająco inteligentni by sami zgadnąć... Hermiona? Ron? Harry, ty z pewnością wiesz o co mi chodzi... − kiedy stało się jasne, że żadne z trójki Gryfonów nie zna odpowiedzi, westchnął ponownie i postanowił dać im podpowiedź.

− Wiecie co posiada największy potencjał ze wszystkiego w Wszechświecie? Ludzki mózg. Wszystkie te myśli, pragnienia i pomysły... Wszystkie te obrazy i scenariusze tworzone w waszych snach, koszmarach... I marzeniach. Anioły wiedzą o tym, spędziły całą wieczność próbując zdobyć ten potencjał. Ale nie mogą po prostu wyrwać mózgu z ciała, bo przestałoby ono funkcjonować. Zwróćcie proszę uwagę, że nie przestali tego próbować.

− Co to ma wspólnego z Hogwartem? − powiedział niecierpliwie Ron.

− Wszystko − odparł Doktor. − Ponieważ Hogwart jest domem dla potęgi ludzkiego umysłu, potęgi pragnienia, które ucieleśnia.

Przerwał i zwrócił swoje nieprawdopodobnie tajemnicze oczy na Harrego, patrząc i czekając aż ten to zrozumie. Harry przeszukał swój umysł w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi widząc, że Doktor najwyraźniej sugeruje, że już ją zna. Ale w ciągu trzech lat w Hogwarcie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć by zetknął się z czymś co miałoby taką moc. Dopóki Doktor nie dał mu ostatniej wskazówki.

− Ludzie tracą przed nim czas...− powiedział.

I Harry zrozumiał. Zdał sobie sprawę czego szuka Anioł i zrozumiał jakie będą tego konsekwencje gdy mu się powiedzie.

− ... Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp!

* _Pot Noodle_ – coś jak polski 'Gorący Kubek'


	7. Rozdział VII

**Rozdział VII**

Burza odeszła pozostawiając za sobą kałuże na posadzce Wieży Astronomicznej. Przez ostatnie pół godziny kiedy szalała dookoła siedzieli w ciszy, nieruchomo. Ale teraz poły ich postrzępionych płaszczy zaczęły falować.

Osobliwy świszcząco–jęczący odgłos przebił się przez nocje powietrze, a niebieska budka zaczęła się materializować na szczycie wieży.

Drzwi TARDIS otworzyły się do środka i zziajana Hermiona Granger wysunęła przez nie głowę.

− Więc możemy podróżować po wymiarach...

Doktor wyszedł z budki.

− ... i kończymy tutaj! − skończył za nią i podał jej rękę pomagając przejść z pokładu TARDIS na kamienną posadzkę.

Następny wyszedł zeń Ron z nadąsaną twarzą, który szyderczo zagwizdał.

− Och, przenieśliśmy się w czasie i przestrzeni... magia!

Ostatni był dziwnie cichy Harry, który nie podzielał oburzenia przyjaciela na wszystko co Doktor powiedział lub zrobił, mimo to jednak nie był zadowolony z tego, że człowiek, w którym pokładali takie zaufanie wydawał się tak lekceważyć sytuację. Ponieważ to nie był czas na śmiech ani na żarty, jak sobie Harry nie mógł przestać powtarzać. Rzeczywiście nie był.

− Posłuchaj − powiedział Ron. − Twoja budka jest wspaniała i tak dalej, Doktorze, ale wciaż nie jestem pewien czy nawet rozumiem co się dzieje. Są jeszcze pytania, na które nie odpowiedziałeś.

Doktor puścił rękę Hermiony (zauważając, że to na niej skupiony był wzrok Rona) i włożył dłonie do kieszeni uśmiechając się uprzejmie.

− Na przykład?

− Na początek jak dokładnie Anioł podbije Wszechświat przy pomocy lustra?

− Och, Ron − jęknął Doktor. − Jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś, daj spokój! To nie jest zwyczajne lustro. To zwierciadło jest wypełnione po brzegi magią specjalnie stworzoną do ukazywania najgłębszych pragnień ludzi. I Aniołów, a one wystarczająco udowodniły dzisiejszego dnia swoją zdolność do tworzenia obrazów i manipulowania nimi dla własnego użytku. Jeśli Anioł wchłonie moc ze zwierciadła będzie w stanie zrobić z tymi marzeniami wszystko – nawet wykoślawić je w swoim pokręconym, sadystycznym umyśle i zmienić je w rzeczywistość.

− A jaki to byłby obraz? − zapytał Harry z przejęciem, niezbyt zwracając uwagę na Doktora tłumaczącego właśnie Hermionie działanie każdego przycisku i dźwigni na konsoli TARDIS. − Co może być największym pragnieniem Anioła?

− Nie chcę nawet tego sobie wyobrażać − powiedział Doktor, drżąc lekko na samą myśl. − Ale gdybym miał zgadywać, byłoby to coś złego.

− Ale to lustro! − krzyknął Ron. − Jeśli Anioł w nie spojrzy to zobaczy samego siebie i nie będzie w stanie się poruszyć. Nie powinniśmy po prostu pozwolić mu go znaleźć?

Doktor wpatrywał się w niego przez sekundę, a potem zaczął wściekle klaskać rękami.

− Dzyń, dzyń, dzyń! − zaśpiewał. − Gratulacje dla Rona Weasleya za 'Najgorszy Pomysł w Historii'! Anioł nie jest głupcem. Nie spojrzy bezpośrednio w lustro. A jeśli nawet to zrobi, to nie spojrzy w swoje odbicie, a na obraz innego anioła i będziemy mieć dwóch Samotnych Zabójców działających w Hogwarcie.

− A co z tym? − zapytała Hermiona podnosząc pelerynę–niewidkę, którą Doktor kazał im przynieść. − Anioł wydawał się wściekły gdy zabrałam mu ją sprzed nosa. Czy to część jego planu?

Doktor wziął od niej pelerynę i przebiegł palcami po srebrzystym materiale.

− Raczej nie − powiedział. − Prawdopodobnie nawet nie wiedział, że coś takiego istnieje dopóki nie zobaczył tego na korytarzu. Ale jeśli by ją zdobył nasza sytuacja ze złej stała by się rozpaczliwa − Podszedł do TARDIS, otworzył drzwi i wrzucił pelerynę do środka. − Będzie tu bezpieczna, przynajmniej na razie.

− A co jeżeli Anioł dostanie się do wnętrza TARDIS? − zapytał Ron oschle.

− Wtedy nasza sytuacja ze złej stanie się apokaliptyczna − odpowiedział krótko Doktor. − Tyle? Skończyły się wam pytania, więc może zaczniemy iść? Cudownie.

Harry otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Doktor obrócił się na piętach i już ruszył w dół schodów wieży.

− Doktorze! Czy chodzi o Anioła? − wydyszał Harry usiłując go dogonić. − Chce spojrzeć w zwierciadło już teraz?

− Oczywiście, że tak. Ale nie martw się, większość uczniów i pracowników szkoły powinna być już w łóżkach, a zacznie go szukać w dormitoriach za co najmniej godzinę.

− Racja − powiedział Harry. − Przepraszam, ale bardziej mnie martwi to, że biegniemy w jego stronę.

Doktor nieoczekiwanie zatrzymał się na schodach niemal przewracając Harrego, Rona i Hermionę, którzy usiłowali dotrzymać mu kroku na wąskiej klatce schodowej. Doktor odwrócił się i rzucił Harremu dziwne, niemal zaintrygowane spojrzenie. Ale szybko przestał i wrócił do szaleńczego zbiegania w dół schodów, przeskakując niemal trzy na raz.

− Anioł jest bardzo sprytny, ale również niezwykle niecierpliwy. Teraz pewnie sprawdza w najbardziej oczywistych miejscach. Wielka Sala, gabinet Dumbledora, lochy – czyli wszędzie tam gdzie zwyczajni ludzie schowali by coś bardzo ważnego, a nie tam gdzie zrobiłby to Dumbledore. Ron i Hermiono to coś chce dopaść również was, więc starajcie się trzymać z dala od tych miejsc i jeśli będziemy mieli szczęście to nie spotkamy się z nim.

− A jeśli nie będziemy mieć szczęścia? − Harry ponownie domagał się odpowiedzi.

Doktor uśmiechnął się do niego znad swojego ramienia.

− Nie mrugajcie.

Dotarli do końca spiralnych schodów i drzwi prowadzących do wnętrza zamku, przez które Doktor przepuścił Harrego i Hermionę. Kiedy Ron próbował przez nie przejść zatrzasnął je jednak tuż przed nim sprawiając, że byli teraz jedynymi ludźmi we wieży.

− Wydaje się, że wstałeś dzisiaj lewą nogą − powiedział do Rona. − Wyczuwam odrobinę gniewu co jest naprawdę dziwne, ponieważ chcę uczynić cię kimś wielkim jeśli tylko dasz mi szansę.

− Ponieważ tak dobrze mnie znasz? − zapytał Ron, któremu najwyraźniej to nie zaimponowało.

− Wiem, że czujesz się uwięziony w cieniu innych ludzi − odpowiedział Doktor, zdobywając tym samym uwagę rudzielca. − Uwierz mi, nie zawsze tak będzie. Ty, Ron Weasley będziesz robił rzeczy, których nikt nigdy nie zapomni. Ludzie będą pisali o tobie piosenki. Będą nazywać twoim imieniem puby. Tylko... uwierz w siebie, okej?

Ron nie za bardzo wiedział co ma powiedzieć, ale pozwolił Doktorowi poklepać się lekko po ramieniu. Podeszli do drzwi, ale zatrzymał go ponownie.

− Poza tym − powiedział z szelmowskim uśmiechem na twarzy. − Nie przejmuj się tak bardzo. Ona będzie twoja.

Gryfon poczuł, że jego policzki się czerwienią i wybełkotał odpowiedź.

− C–c–co? O czym ty mówisz?

Doktor mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

− Jestem podróżnikiem w czasie, pamiętasz? Uwierz mi chociaż w to.

Harry i Hermiona czekali cierpliwie na Doktora i Rona aż do nich dołączą, zauważając nieznaczny uśmiech przyjaciela, gdy w końcu to zrobili.

− Dajże już spokój − powiedział Doktor biegnąc korytarzem. − Mamy Płaczącego Anioła do złapania!

− Doktorze? − rzekła Hermiona podchodząc do otwartego okna.

− Wiem, że wszyscy macie mnóstwo pytań, ale naprawdę musimy już ruszać.

− Nie chodzi mi o to, Doktorze − powiedziała znowu.

− Musimy wymyślić coś dzięki czemu zdołamy oszukać albo przynajmniej spowolnić Anioła. Spędził ostatnią godzinę na poszukiwaniu czegoś potężnego by się tym pożywić, więc musimy działać szybko zanim stanie się zbyt silny.

− Ale Doktorze... jest ciepło.

Doktor, Ron i Harry spojrzeli na nią dziwie.

− Słucham?

− Jest ciepło − powtórzyła patrząc przez okno na wejście do szkoły. − Nie słychać deszczu. To ciepła, pogodna noc.

Doktor spojrzał na zegarek na swoim nadgarstku.

− Jest wrzesień. Ciepłe, pogodne noce nie są teraz niczym dziwnym.

− W Hogwarcie są − powiedział Harry zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zauważyła Hermiona. − Przynajmniej ostatnio.

− Dementorzy − szepnął Ron i wkrótce cała czwórka stała wokół okna.

− Zazwyczaj można było ich zobaczyć unoszących się nad bramami − wskazała Hermiona. − Ale spójrz, teraz ich tam nie ma. Doktorze... gdzie mogliby pójść?

− Dementorzy − powiedział Doktor ochryple. − Są ślepi, mam rację?

− Tak − rzekła Hermiona i natychmiast zasłoniła sobie usta dłonią.

− O co chodzi? − zapytał Ron szybko.

− Anioł − powiedział Doktor − przeciwko armii niezwykle mrocznych, nadzwyczaj potężnych i niezmiernie ślepych stworzeń. Nie było żadnej walki. Myślę, że uczniowie i pracownicy Hogwartu muszą sobie znaleźć nowych strażników.

− Wchłonięcie całej armii dementorów − jęknął Ron. − Jak bardzo potężnym uczyni to Anioła?

Doktor nie odpowiedział. Po raz ostatni zerknął w kierunku przez nikogo już nie chronionych bram Hogwartu, po czym zaczął biec korytarzem.

− Chodźmy − powiedział.

* * *

Doktor oparł się plecami o ścianę i zerknął za róg korytarza wymachując brązowym, metalowym przedmiotem, który rozświetlał intensywnym zielonym blaskiem pustą przestrzeń przed nimi.

− Czysto − powiedział ściszonym głosem. Minął róg i pobiegł do przodu.

− Wiesz w ogóle gdzie idziesz? − zapytał Harry idąc za nim i mówiąc równie cicho.

Nie był zwolennikiem pomysłu Doktora na to by się rozdzielili – wysłał Rona i Hermionę każąc im sprawdzić klapę pod korytarzem na trzecim piętrze – ostatnie miejsce, w którym widziano zwierciadło – podczas gdy on i Harry zmierzali do Komnaty Tajemnic (jeżeli cholernie wielki wąż siedział tam niezauważony przez setki lat, to równie dobrze Dumbledore mógł wybrać Komnatę na idealne pomieszczenie by ukryć w nim niezwykle potężne lustro − tak przynajmniej sądził Doktor). Mówienie z sensem w jego przypadku wydawało się niemożliwe, ale Harry mógł przynajmniej stwierdzić, że idą w dobrym kierunku, nawet jeśli nie chciał przyznać się sam przed sobą, że możliwym rezultatem ich wyprawy może być spotkanie niezwykle potężnego Anioła w jakimś pozbawionym pochodni przejściu.

− Oczywiście, że wiem − odpowiedział Doktor. − Jakby nie było pomagałem zbudować to miejsce.

− Tak... Salazar Slytherin potrzebował twojej pomocy do stworzenia sekretnego pokoju pod szkołą i umieszczenia w nim bazyliszka, a ty nie zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawy.

− Och, powiem to po raz ostatni... Zrobiłem sobie przerwę na herbatę! Powiedział mi, że to zwinięty dywan do pokoju nauczycielskiego!

− Ciii! − syknął Harry na niebezpiecznie podniesiony głos Doktora.

Stali w ciszy nasłuchując jakiegokolwiek szumu lub odgłosu kroków w oddali, czegokolwiek co świadczyłoby, że ich słyszano, ale nic takiego nie nadeszło.

− Przepraszam − powiedział Doktor i zaczęli biec korytarzem początkowo w milczeniu, aż w końcu nieoczekiwanie rzekł. − Więc...

− ... więc? − odparł Harry.

− Czy na pewno wszystko będzie w porządku jak wrócisz do Komnaty? To może przywrócić złe wspomnienia.

− Tak − powiedział obronnie Harry, chociaż musiał się sam przed sobą przyznać, że w ciszy powoli przeżywa wydarzenia tamtej nocy, gdy wdarli się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty. − No cóż... nie. Nie martw się tym. Nic mi nie będzie.

Doktor zachichotał cicho.

− Oczywiście, że nic ci nie będzie Harry Potterze. Miałeś dwanaście lat kiedy musiałeś pokonać węża, na którego nie wolno było ci spojrzeć i samego Lorda Voldemorta. Poszedłeś tam i zwyciężyłeś, prawda?

− Wymawiasz jego imię − zauważył Harry.

− Tak, wymawiam. Ale nie sądź, proszę, że robię to by dodać sobie odwagi – po prostu miałem kłopoty z imionami związanymi ze strachem – długo by opowiadać. Zresztą to mija się z celem.

− A masz jakiś cel?

− Tak − Doktor pokiwał głową. − Ty. Harry Potter. Chłopiec–Który–Przeżył. Oprócz osób, które chciały to zmienić. Masz trzynaście lat i byłeś częściej bliski śmierci niż większość ludzi w ciągu całego swojego życia.

− Ale coś mi mówi, że nie tak często jak ty − zażartował Harry, przede wszystkim usiłując rozjaśnić rozmowę, która była bardziej osobista by mógł się podczas niej czuć komfortowo.

− Nie, to się po prostu zdarza. Ale po raz kolejny nie o to mi chodzi.

− Więc o co?

− Czego się boisz, Harry? − Doktor zatrzymał się i odwrócił się do Gryfona patrząc na niego z zainteresowaniem. − Mam na myśli w Komnacie. Bałeś się Voldemorta i bazyliszka?

− Oczywiście, że tak − powiedział ostrożnie Harry, zielona poświata brązowego przedmiotu w ręce Doktora oświetlała jego twarz.

− Co wtedy myślałeś? Byłeś zły? Kiedy walczyłeś z potworem, który chciał zabić siostrę twojego najlepszego przyjaciela i z człowiekiem, który zabił twoich rodziców, czy czułeś wtedy prawdziwy strach?

− Co to ma wspólnego z Aniołem?

− To wszystko ma poniekąd coś wspólnego z Aniołem. A co z kamieniem filozoficznym? Bałeś się przechodząc przez klapę w podłodze? Czy chciałeś tylko powstrzymać Snape'a każdą kością w swoim ciele tak bardzo, że nawet nie myślałeś co mogłoby ci się stać?

Harry mocniej ścisnął różdżkę i spojrzał groźnie na Doktora.

− Jak na kogoś kogo nigdy nie spotkałem wydajesz się okropnie dużo o mnie wiedzieć.

− Jestem Doktorem – wiem wszystko o wszystkich, poza tym naprawdę powinieneś przestać celować we mnie swoją różdżką i pozwól mi powiedzieć...

− Więc powiedz mi o co ci do cholery chodzi! − krzyknął Harry ze złością.

Rozległ się hałas w głębi korytarza, który sprawił, że obaj podskoczyli. Doctor wyciągnął rękę w kierunku odgłosu i dziwne światło ukazało ich oczom uchylone drzwi i przesypujące się przez nie błyszczące przedmioty – źródło hałasu.

Harry wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie ulgi, a Doktor odwrócił się do niego unosząc brwi. Zauważył mocno zaciśnięte na różdżce palce i to, że nie skierował jej w kierunku niepokojącego dźwięku. Spojrzał na niego.

− Dzisiejszej nocy wyglądasz na przestraszonego, Harry Potterze.

Gryfon odwrócił twarz nie wiedząc co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Ale Doktor nie dal mu szansy na pogrążenie się w myślach i ruszył w kierunku drzwi zza których doszedł do nich hałas. Kiedy dotarli do nich Władca Czasu ostrożnie posłużył się stopą by szerzej je otworzyć i weszli do środka.

− Co to jest? − zapytał Doktor.

− To była kiedyś Izba Pamięci − powiedział Harry.

Użył czasu przeszłego ponieważ wyglądała znacznie lepiej kiedy ostatnio w niej był. Panował w niej bałagan. Gabloty zostały rozbite na kawałki, a różnych kształtów tablice, tarcze i puchary leżały dosłownie wszędzie.

− Nie znalazł tego czego szukał − domyślił się Harry.

− Nie − powiedział Doktor. − A szanse na spotkanie go w zamku wciąż rosną. Słucham?

Zauważył wzrok Harrego utkwiony w ścianie, do której jednym sztyletem przybita została krzywo wisząca tablica pamiątkowa.

− Nic ważnego − stwierdził. − Po prostu jestem pewien, że kiedyś były tu dwa sztylety.

* * *

Po dziesięciu minutach gryzienia się w język Hermiona w końcu pękła, kiedy dotarli do schodów prowadzących na trzecie piętro.

− Och, po prostu wyrzuć to z siebie Ron!

Usta chłopaka kilkakrotnie się otwierały i zamykały, aż w końcu rzucił jej oczywiste spojrzenie.

− Okej... nie mogę być jedynym, którego martwi ten plan!

− Co z nim nie tak?

− Nie istnieje! − krzyknął Ron kiedy Hermiona uderzyła go w ramię by mówił ciszej. − Powiedzmy, że znajdziemy lustro, którego nikt nie widział na oczy od dwóch lat i Doktor przybędzie by zabrać nas z nim do TARDIS – to wszystko przy założeniu, że Anioł nie dotrze do nas pierwszy – i co wtedy zrobimy? Powiemy Aniołowi, że przegrał i poprosimy go by odszedł? Wszystkim co wiem jest to, że złożyliśmy naszą wiarę w rękach zupełnie nieznajomego nam człowieka, a jego plan nawet nie jest planem.

− Ufam Doktorowi − powiedziała Hermiona wyraźnie. − Myślę, że wie co robi.

− Wiem, że wydaje się cudowny... Nie, stójcie! Nie to miałem na myśli! − krzyknął Ron gdy schody po których szli zaczęły się przemieszczać kierując ich w zupełnie innym kierunku. Jednak na jego prośbę łaskawie wróciły na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce. − Dzięki. W każdym razie chodzi mi...

− Teraz najważniejsze − przerwała mu dziewczyna − jest to byśmy zdobyli zwierciadło przed Aniołem. Jak już będzie bezpieczne, postaramy się je jakoś stamtąd zabrać.

Ron burknął coś pod nosem i potrząsnął głową, ale nie sprzeczał się dalej tak, że w ciszy weszli po schodach, otworzyli drzwi i weszli do korytarza na trzecim piętrze.

− Lumos − powiedziała Hermiona, a koniec jej różdżki zapłonął subtelnym światłem, które rozjaśniło ściany pustego pomieszczenia.

− Wciąż spodziewam się zobaczyć trójgłowego psa za każdym razem kiedy przechodzę przez to miejsce − mruknął Ron machinalnie, po czym razem z Hermioną zaczął przeszukiwać podłogę w poszukiwaniu klapy, przez którą wpadli podczas swojego pierwszego roku.

− Rozumiem − powiedziała Gryfonka padając na kolana i przykładając dłoń do szczeliny między drewnianymi deskami. − Zgadza się. Prowadzi donikąd.

Zaczęła podnosić drewnianą klapę, kiedy nieoczekiwanie stopa Rona docisnęła ją na swoje miejsc.

− Co? − warknęła z irytacją, spojrzała do góry gdzie zobaczyła przyjaciela wpatrującego się w jej ręce z namysłem.

− Co zrobili z Puszkiem? − wyszeptał. − Po zniszczeniu kamienia filozoficznego?

− Wypuścili go do lasu, mam rację? − powiedziała Hermiona, a gdy te słowa wyszły z jej ust doszła do tego samego wniosku co Ron.

− To nam powiedzieli − odparł. − Ale jeśli Dumbledore zostawił tam lustro, to wydaje mi się, że mógł również zatrzymać sobie psa by je strzegł.

Hermiona odsunęła rękę od klapy.

− Na wszelki wypadek sądzę, że powinniśmy zdobyć jakiś instrument muzyczny, zanim wskoczymy do środka.

− To może być dobry pomysł − powiedział Ron.

− Sala chóru jest na dole − rzekła Hermiona. − Mogą mieć jakiś flet czy coś innego.

− W porządku − powiedział Ron i ruszył w kierunku schodów, zostawiając Hermionę samej sobie. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami gdy wreszcie sama podniosła się z podłogi.

− Och, nie musisz mi pomagać, Ron − mruknęła na tyle głośno by mógł ją usłyszeć. − Pozwól mi tylko...

Następną rzeczą jaką usłyszał Ron był szum wiatru i gwałtowny, przestraszony wdech. Odwrócił się i zobaczył kamienną dłoń zaciśniętą na włosach Hermiony i trzymającą ją w miejscu, podczas gdy niebezpieczeństwo unosiło się kilka cali od jej szyi. Patrzył na Płaczącego Anioła.

* * *

− To miejsce wyglądało kiedyś lepiej − zauważył Doktor. Jego buty rozpryskiwały wodę z wielkiej kałuży na posadzce, która spływała z każdej kabiny łazienki Jęczącej Marty. Odwrócił się do wielkiego lustra wiszącego nad rzędem umywalek i przyczesał sobie włosy dłonią. − W porządku, przypomnij mi proszę, która to umywalka?

Harry wskazał na tą przed którą stali i usiłował zwalczyć przebłyski pamięci z ostatniego razu, kiedy stał w tej zniszczonej, opuszczonej łazience przed umywalką z wizerunkiem węża wyrytym na kranie.

− Dobrze − powiedział Doktor stając u jego boku. − Otwórz ją.

− Okej − mruknął Harry. − Tylko... daj mi chwilę.

Zamknął oczy, wziął głęboki oddech i wyobraził sobie, że wąż na kranie jest prawdziwy. Wyobraził go sobie, pełznącego po podłodze, z oczami błyszczącymi w świetle księżyca, językiem syczącym jak grzechotka. Otworzył usta i...

Rozległo się piskliwe brzęczenie, Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył umywalkę odsuwającą się na bok by odsłonić wielką rurę prowadzącą do Komnaty Tajemnic. Odwrócił się do Doktora, który zdał sobie sprawę, że zrobił to co zamierzał Gryfon i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

− Wybacz − powiedział wskazując na brązową różdżkę i uśmiechając się pokornie. − Śrubokręt soniczny. Jest ustawiony na wężomowę.

Harry zmarszczył brwi lecz cofnął się na bok i pozwolił by Doktor przejął inicjatywę.

− Dziękuję − rzekł mężczyzna.

Wsunął śrubokręt soniczny do kieszeni marynarki, wyprostował muszkę, podszedł do wlotu i po prostu krzyknął:

− Geronimo! − po czym wskoczył do rury i znalazł się poza zasięgiem wzroku.

Harry spojrzał w dół i przygotował się do takiej samej podróży. Tuż przed zanurzeniem się w wypełniającej rurę ciemności wyjrzał przez łazienkowe okno i miał nadzieję, że Ron i Hermiona są bezpieczni.

* * *

− Puść ją − warknął Ron przez zaciśnięte zęby i wycelował różdżkę w pozbawioną emocji szarą twarz Anioła.

− Dlaczego mnie nie zabił? − powiedziała Hermiona niepewnie, starając się jak najlepiej zignorować ból głowy z powodu skręconych, naciągniętych włosów w dłoni Anioła i wiedzę, że ma przyłożony sztylet do gardła.

− Nie zabije cię − powiedział Ron stanowczo, patrząc jej w oczy.

− Patrz na niego Ron! − krzyknęła i oczy przyjaciela szybko skupiły się na statule. − Wcześniej też na niego nie patrzyłeś. Byłeś odwrócony do mnie plecami. Mógł mnie zabić, ale tego nie zrobił. Dlaczego? − Próbowała pomyśleć, co było trudne biorąc pod uwagę, że jej zazwyczaj bystry umysł szybko przepełnił się strachem, mimo to jednak nie zastanawiała się długo. − Wykorzystuje mnie.

− Co? − powiedział Ron, walcząc z pragnieniem by nie spojrzeć na nią ponownie.

− Sztylet jest groźbą. Chce byś mu powiedział gdzie jest zwierciadło.

Oczy Rona zaczęły mimowolnie zerkać na ostrze sztyletu w drugiej ręce Anioła, który był na tyle blisko, że w ułamek sekundy mógłby przeciąć gardło Hermiony.

− Nie mam pojęcia − powiedział patrząc z powrotem na Anioła w desperackiej próbie przekonania kamiennego posągu, że mówi prawdę. − Nie wiem gdzie to jest. Nie mogę ci pomóc więc puść ją!

Czekali na odpowiedź, na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Jakikolwiek znak, że Anioł zrozumiał. Ale nic się nie stało. Anioł wciąż śmiertelnie nieruchomy, a jego pozbawiona życia dłoń nadal zaciśnięta na długich, brązowych lokach dziewczyny.

− Powiedziałem ci, że nie wiem gdzie to jest! − krzyknął Ron. − Dlaczego on mi nie wierzy?

Gdyby był w stanie oderwać oczy od Anioła, chciałby zobaczyć jak Hermiona zadrżała nerwowo.

− Myślę, że ci wierzy − powiedziała cicho.

− Więc dlaczego cię nie puścił?

− Nie może mnie puścić. Nie gdy na niego patrzysz.

− Ale gdybym przestał mógłby... − Urwał w pół zdania jakby jego usta odmówiły współpracy.

− Ron − powiedziała Hermiona otwierając oczy i patrząc na niego. − Musisz iść.

− ... co?

− Musisz odwrócić wzrok i odejść − powiedziała, a jej głos groził załamaniem w każdej chwili. − Nie ma niczego co mógłbyś zrobić, więc lepiej już idź.

− Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Hermiono! − krzyknął patrząc na Anioła tak zajadle, że ten niemal mógłby stanąć w płomieniach.

− Ron, musisz! − krzyknęła w odpowiedzi i tupnęła nogą w podłogę we frustracji. Gdy już to zrobiła, zdała sobie sprawę z tego gdzie się znajduje i w jakiej sytuacji. − Och − jęknęła. − Szybko! Zamknij oczy.

− Przestań − powiedział, a jego własna odwaga zaczęła się kruszyć. − Nie zostawię cię, nie ma niczego co mogłabyś powiedzieć przez co bym cię zostawił.

Hermiona zacisnęła szczękę bojąc się, że Anioł w każdej chwili może zdać sobie sprawę co chce zrobić.

− Musisz mi zaufać Ron. Prawdziwie, odpowiednio zaufać.

− Nie mam takiego zamiaru.

− Ron, proszę...

− Hermiono, nie pozwolę mu cię zabić!

− Och, na miłość boską Ronald!

Wiele rzeczy zdarzyło się w następnym ułamku sekundy: Hermiona podniosła dłonie do twarzy Rona i uderzyła go nimi głośno. Ron odruchowo drgnął i zamknął oczy. Nie obserwowany Anioł puścił włosy Hermiony i zamachnął się sztyletem w stronę jej garda. Podczas gdy jej ręce uderzyły w twarz Rona, jedną ze stóp otworzyła klapę w podłodze, na której oboje stali, a Anioł na jej krawędzi. Tak więc kiedy sztylet przeciął powietrze, wszystkim co odciął było kilka kosmyków włosów dziewczyny, kiedy Gryfoni spadali w dół.

Hermiona wyprostowała rękę z różdżką gdy tylko znalazła się w ciemnościach pod klapą i wykrzyczała zaklęcie, które zaginęło w szumie wiatru i jęku przerażenia Rona spadającego obok niej. Jednakże w wyniku zaklęcia klapa nad nimi zamknęła się i zablokowała. Niesamowity popis magii i mogła być z siebie dumna, przynajmniej do czasu gdy uderzyła w zimny, twardy beton, a Ron w sekundę po niej. Hermiona nie przewidziała, że Dumbledore mógł usunąć diabelskie sidła po tym jak przestały już być potrzebne.

Oboje zajęczeli z bólu wywołanego uderzeniem i przez chwilę leżeli w ciszy.

− Aj − jęknął Ron, brzmiąc jakby upadł na twarz.

− W porządku? − zapytała bez tchu.

− Nie − odparł niedbale. − Co z tobą?

− Tak samo − powiedziała, po czym nie była w stanie powstrzymać śmiechu.

− Dlaczego − jęknął Ron usiłując przyjąć pozycję siedzącą − po ludzku mi nie powiedziałaś co planujesz?

Również usiadła a ponieważ było tak ciemno, że nie mogła go widzieć, spojrzała w kierunku z którego dochodził jego głos.

− Anioł nie jest głuchy, Ron. Ani głupi. Mógł się domyśleć co robię gdybyśmy poczekali trochę dłużej. Dlaczego nie mrugnąłeś kiedy cię o to poprosiłem?

− Ponieważ myślałem, że cię...!

Nigdy nie usłyszała końca tego zdania. Głos Rona stał się tak cichy, że niemożliwym było by usłyszała co mówi i przez jakiś czas w milczeniu wpatrywali się w ciemność.

− Dlaczego po nas nie przyszedł? − zapytał Ron chrząkając niezręcznie.

− Nie ma czasu − powiedziała. − Lumos − uniosła rzucającą teraz subtelny blask różdżkę do góry i zobaczyli wciąż zamkniętą zaklęciem klapę. − Nie było z nami Doktora i Harrego. Musiał się domyślić, że wciąż gdzieś szukają zwierciadła.

− Albo też czeka aż wyjdziemy?

− Może − powiedziała, zwracając się teraz do przyjaciela tak, że mogła widzieć jego twarz. − Tak czy inaczej dopóki nie znajdziemy go tutaj, Harry i Doktor są teraz zdani na samych siebie.

* * *

Doktor pomógł Harremu stanąć na nogi po tym jak zjechał rurą na sam dół. Przeskakiwali przez odłamki skał tak szybko przemierzając przejście, że zanim zdał sobie z tego sprawę, Doktor otworzył śrubokrętem sonicznym kamienne wrota i po raz kolejny Harry znalazł się w Komacie Tajemnic.

Doktor wpadł do ogromnej sali i od razu pobiegł do ściany, skanując śrubokrętem sonicznym fragmenty ścian i wysokich wężowych kolumn w poszukiwaniu miejsca gdzie można by ukryć niezwykle magiczne lustro. Harry wszedł powoli. Niemal niechętnie. Nic się nie zmieniło od czasu kiedy był tu po raz ostatni. Nawet z drugiego końca sali dostrzegł plamę własnej zaschniętej krwi położonej tuż obok znacznie większej atramentu, która wypłynęła z dziennika Riddla w ostatnich chwilach jego istnienia. Jednak rzeczą, która najbardziej przykuła jego uwagę były olbrzymie truchło bazyliszka niemal równie długie co sama Komnata.

Doktor sprawdził już jedną ze ścian pomieszczenia i podbiegł do drugiej, niemal potykając się o wielkiego węża. Szybko odzyskał równowagę i raz jeszcze spojrzał na bazyliszka.

− Uf. Nieźle wyrósł, prawda? − zastanowił się, po czym kopnął węża i poczekał na jakąś odpowiedź, po czym z powrotem skupił swoją uwagę na poszukiwaniu lustra.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

− Zauważyłem − wymamrotał podświadomie pocierając lewe ramię.

− Masz może zamiar mi pomóc? − zapytał Doktor.

Harry westchnął, ale podszedł do niego by dołączyć. Razem przeszukali każdy cal Komnaty, kilkakrotnie nawet przesuwając ciało bazyliszka w poszukaniu jakichś ukrytych przejść pod jego ciałem. Doktora doprowadziło to do frustracji.

− Szlag by to! − warknął mężczyzna, wyglądając przez chwilę jakby znowu chciał kopnąć węża, ale powstrzymał się. Położył dłonie na biodrach i wziął głęboki oddech. − Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że będzie tutaj.

− Ron i Hermiona wciąż szukają − powiedział Harry ze źle udawanym optymizmem. − Mogą je znaleźć pod klapą na trzecim piętrze.

Doktor wzruszył ramionami.

− Mogą − mruknął przeczesując dłonią swoje nieokiełznane włosy i siadając na bazyliszku jakby ten był ławką w parku. Harry nie sprzeciwił mu się, jednak przeszkadzał mu jego nagły brak entuzjazmu – czegoś czym do tej pory Doktor wręcz emanował.

− Musimy znaleźć to lustro − poczuł się w obowiązku by przypomnieć. − Musimy.

Doktor spojrzał na niego z dołu, zobaczył desperację na twarzy Harrego i zerwał się na równe nogi.

− Masz rację, musimy − powiedział i spojrzał na Harrego uroczyście. − Nie mamy czasu by przeszukać zamek od góry do dołu. W następnym miejscu, do którego się udamy musi być lustro. Więc pomyśl, Harry! Gdybyśmy byli Dumbledorem, to gdzie byśmy je ukryli?

− Jeśli nie chcemy tracić czasu, prawdopodobnie nie powinniśmy próbować myśleć jak Dumbledore, to doprowadzi nas donikąd.

− Dlaczego?

− Ponieważ Dumbledore jest geniuszem. Prawdziwym geniuszem. Ale jest też kompletnie stuknięty.

Doktor wydawał się mieć odpowiedź na końcu języka, ale nie nadeszła. Zamiast tego odwrócił wzrok od Harrego w zamyśleniu, a jego oczy poruszały się z dużą prędkością jakby łączył ze sobą niewidzialne kropki. Potem wydał zduszony okrzyk radości i odwrócił się do Harrego z uśmiechem niemal równie szerokim co bazyliszek u ich stóp.

− To jest to! Dumbledore ma bzika. Jest kompletnym wariatem. Niewymuszonym, absolutnie niezwykłym szaleńcem!

− No dobrze, załapałem − stwierdził Harry, ale Doktor go nie zauważył.

− Jest człowiekiem, który trzymał olbrzymiego, krwiożerczego, trójgłowego psa na cały rok w szkole za drzwiami dzielącymi go od zamku pełnego uczniów. Uczniów, którzy spędzili kilka tygodni na nauce zaklęcia otwierającego drzwi. Dumbledore nie myśli jak normalni ludzie, są nudni! Musiał zrobić coś bardziej interesującego z niezwykle potężnym artefaktem poszukiwanym przez mrocznych czarodziejów!

Dopiero po usłyszeniu ostatniego zdania, Harry zdał sobie sprawę do czego zmierza Doktor.

− Zwierciadło nie jest ukryte! − krzyknął, a jego głos odbił się echem w ogromnej Komnacie.

− Wręcz przeciwnie, założę się, że Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp zostało doskonale ukryte. Prawdopodobnie przechodzisz obok niego każdego dnia!

− Ale na pewno zauważylibyśmy je − powiedział Harry sceptycznie. − Wszyscy już dawno by się zorientowali o co chodzi, gdyby jakieś lustro zaczęło pokazywać ich najgłębsze pragnienia w drodze do klasy Zaklęć, mam rację?

Doktor potrząsnął głową.

− Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Jeśli Dumbledore umieścił je gdzieś na widoku to zadbał też by było niedostrzegalne. Powiedz mi Harry gdzie w Hogwarcie jest dużo luster?

− Eee... − powiedział Harry, przeczesując swoją pamięć w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wskazówki. − Sądzę, że kilka znajduje się w Sali Wejściowej. Jedno w pokoju nauczycielskim. Jakieś na pewno jest w szatniach drużyn quidditcha. Poza nimi jedynym miejscem w jakim można znaleźć sporo luster jest...

Spojrzał na Doktora, po którego twarzy poznał, że i on doszedł do tego samego wniosku. Gapili się na siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozdziawionymi ustami, dopóki nie odwrócili się i nie zerknęli na wejście do Komnaty i tunel, z którego przybyli.

− ... łazienka. − dokończył cicho Harry.

Szaleńczy pęd tunelem i powrót przez rurę sprawiły, że Harrego zakuło w klatce piersiowej tak, że kiedy dotarli już do łazienki Jęczącej Marty był zmuszony poświęcić chwilę by odzyskać oddech. Doktor natomiast od razu wstał i zaczął badać duże lustro nad umywalkami.

− Nie widzę swojego największego pragnienia − powiedział z rozczarowaniem spoglądając na swoje odbicie. − Tylko stylowego faceta w muszce.

− Doktorze − mruknął Harry ciągnąc za rękaw jego tweedowej marynarki. Wskazał w kierunku drugiego kąta łazienki gdzie, tuż nad nad rzędem starych i w większości połamanych kabin, znajdowało się kolejne lustro. Było obramowane drewnianymi klepkami, które nie wyglądały na tak wiekowe i zmaltretowane jak reszta łazienki, w miejscu gdzie trudno było je zauważyć ze względu na znacznie większą taflę nad umywalkami.

Harry podszedł do niego powoli i ostrożnie jakby się obawiał, że może na niego skoczyć. Kiedy doń dotarł to już wiedział, że znaleźli to czego szukali, by zobaczył to co chciał ujrzeć od dobrych dwóch lat. Matkę i ojca uśmiechających się do niego z dumą w oczach.

Oderwał się od tego widoku i mocno uderzył pięścią w drewniane ramy rozbijając zaskakująco cienką warstwę obramowania i zdzierając ją kilkoma mocnymi pociągnięciami, które odsłoniły misterną złotą ramę z inskrypcją: 'Ain Eingarp acreso gewtel az rawtą wte in maj ibdo'.

− Mamy je, Doktorze − powiedział Harry czując zbliżającego się mężczyznę, ale nie odwrócił wzroku, wciąż patrząc na swoich długo nie widzianych rodziców, których pokrzepiające dłonie spoczywały na jego ramionach. − Zdecydowanie. Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp.

− Doskonale − stwierdził dość sztywno Doktor. − Powinniśmy to zrobić, nieprawdaż?

Obraz jego rodziny zniknął, ponieważ Doktor odwrócił lustro przodem do ściany.

− Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? − zapytał Harry, odwracając się wreszcie i widząc, że Doktor w ogóle nie patrzy na zwierciadło.

− Powiedziałem ci wcześniej − odpowiedział Doktor. − Nie chcę by odbicie Anioła ożyło.

− Anioła?

− Tak − powiedział Doktor kiwając głową w kierunku, w którym patrzył. − Jest tutaj, w drzwiach. Przepraszam, nie wspomniałem o tym?


	8. Rozdział VIII

**Rozdział VIII**

Głowa Harrego odwróciła się w stronę drzwi. Tak jak powiedział Doktor, Płaczący Anioł stał w Łazience Jęczącej Marty w połowie ukryty w cieniu, a w połowie oświetlony światłem księżyca przenikającym przez okno po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Twarz Anioła była spokojna, niemal pozbawiona emocji, a jego ręce zwisały nieszkodliwie po bokach. To było niemal jeszcze bardziej straszniejsze i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi tuż przed zwierciadłem – po trosze by je chronić, a przede wszystkim dlatego, że było to najbardziej oddalone od posągu miejsce jakie mógł znaleźć w całej łazience.

− Nie mogłeś wolniej? − powiedział stojący obok niego Doktor. Szedł do przodu nie zważając na rozpryskiwaną wodę, aż znalazł się pomiędzy Aniołem i Harrym (albo między Aniołem a zwierciadłem?). − Czy naprawdę znalezienie tego miejsca musiało ci zająć całą noc? Ja i Harry rozpracowaliśmy to od razu, prawda? Nie musieliśmy szukać go po całym zamku, ani w mrocznej, sekretnej komnacie...

Harry miał wrażenie, że Doktor chce by odpowiedział, by dołączył do niego w daremnej próbie grania na zwłokę. Harry usiłował coś powiedzieć i otworzył usta, ale wyszło z nich tylko niejasne.

− Mmm.

− W gruncie rzeczy wiesz, że już przegrałeś − powiedział Doktor. − Dotarliśmy tu jako pierwsi, mamy lustro. Możesz iść, posprzątać bałagan w Izbie Pamięci i odejść na zawsze. Och... przecież nie możesz się ruszyć dopóki nie przestaniemy na ciebie patrzeć, co raczej się nie zdarzy. Więc odejdziemy! Och, przecież stoisz w jedynym wyjściu. Możemy spróbować cię przesunąć, ale jeśli podejdziemy zbyt blisko możemy mrugnąć i będziemy martwi. Hmm. Punkt bez wyjścia.

Szedł przodem do Anioła tak długo, aż zrównał się z Harrym.

− Podejrzewam, że nie mamy innego wyjścia jak tylko czekać. Żadne z nas nie może wyjść z tego pokoju, a prędzej czy później zaczniemy mrugać. Nie ma stąd wyjścia, mam rację Harry?

Chłopak bezsilnie przytaknął.

− W takim zawiodłeś mnie. Ponieważ ty jeden ze wszystkich ludzi powinieneś wiedzieć i nigdy nie zapominać tych słów: Zawsze jest jakieś wyjście.

Uniósł śrubokręt ku górze i okropny hałas rozbrzmiał w łazience, niemal rozsadzając uszy Harrego. Okno na końcu pomieszczenia rozprysło się na kawałki.

Harry właśnie zdjął ręce z uszu gdy Doktor złapał go za ramię i zaczął przesuwać się wraz z nim przez pomieszczenie, powoli krocząc obok zrujnowanych kabin w kierunku okna. Harry instynktownie mocniej złapał lustro i dopiero gdy poczuł parapet przy swoich plecach plan Doktora nieoczekiwanie objawił mu się w całej swej prostocie.

− Chyba nie masz na myśli...

− To jedyne wyjście − powiedział Doktor uśmiechając się maniakalnie.

− To drugie piętro!

− Skacz na drzewo.

− Jakie drzewo?

− Musisz mi zaufać, tam jest drzewo!

− A co zrobimy z zwierciadłem?

Doktor zastanowił się nad tym przez chwilę, po czym z wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w Anioła, wziął lustro od Harrego i położył je na parapecie niebezpiecznie wychylając je na zewnątrz.

− Co ty chcesz zrobić? − krzyknął Harry.

− Mam zamiar wycelować w drzewo. Skacz pierwszy, będę patrzył na Anioła.

− Naprawdę nie sądzę Doktorze, że...

− No cóż, jeśli chcesz żebym poszedł pierwszy i zostawił cię sam na sam z Aniołem...

Harry mocno zacisnął pięści i ugryzł się w język. Walcząc ze zdrowym rozsądkiem oderwał oczy od Anioła, wspiął się na szeroki kamienny parapet i skoczył z okna prosto w noc.

Kiedy Harry zniknął w mroku, Doktor przestał się uśmiechać.

− To koniec − powiedział.

Anioł wciąż był w drzwiach. Beznamiętny wyraz kamiennej twarzy nie wyrażał wściekłości jaką Doktor odczuwał z drugiego końca łazienki. Zamarł wyglądając przez chwilę jakby chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale w końcu zrezygnował. Pomachał tylko na pożegnanie, wspiął się na parapet i rzucił się tyłem w ciemność za oknem.

− Skąd wiedziałeś, że to tu rośnie? − zapytał Harry gdy Doktor niespodziewanie łagodnie wylądował wśród gęstwiny liści i gałązek u stóp masywnego dębu, którego boczne pędy spowolniły upadek.

− Łatwizna − powiedział Doktor sięgając zrzucone wcześniej zwierciadło i ściągnął je tam gdzie się znajdowali. − Sam je zasadziłem.

− Spójrz, Doktorze!

Ten spojrzał w górę na kamienną ramę okna, przez którą obaj uciekli i zobaczył stojącego już w niej Anioła wpatrzonego w nich.

− Nie poddasz się tak łatwo, mam rację? − wymamrotał Doktor. − Dobrze. Chodźmy.

Ku zaskoczeniu Harrego zaczął się wspinać po gałęziach, w jakiś sposób łącząc szukanie najlepszej drogi na szczyt z trzymaniem ciężkiego lustra w ręce. Harry podążył za nim bez jakichkolwiek pytań, chociaż niepewnie spojrzał na rozbite okno gdy się wspinali.

− Zniknął − powiedział do pustego teraz okna.

− Szczerze w to wątpię − odpowiedział Doktor.

Wspinali się tak długo aż zabrakło gałęzi. Wierzchołek drzewa znajdował się na wysokości kolejnego piętra i Harry nie zawracał sobie głowy myśleniem co zaraz zrobią, kiedy zobaczył jak Doktor celuje swoim sonicznym śrubokrętem w ścianę i okno na trzecim piętrze rozpadło się z trzaskiem.

− Filch cię dopadnie i zamieni twoje życie w piekło − powiedział mu na chwilę przed tym jak pokonali dzielący ich od okna dystans i na nowo znaleźli się w szkole.

− Plan jest taki − powiedział Doktor pośpiesznie wychodząc z pustej klasy na korytarz. − Dostaniemy się do Wieży Astronomicznej i zamkniemy zwierciadło w TARDIS bez ofiar śmiertelnych.

− Załapałem − Harry przytaknął gdy biegli w kierunku drzwi prowadzących na schody. − I co wtedy? Jak pozbędziesz się Anioła z Hogwartu?

− Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślę.

− To nie napełnia mnie pewnością.

− Och, po prostu trzymaj się planu − warknął Doktor podchodząc do drzwi i sięgając po klamkę. − Wszystko co musimy teraz zrobić to jak najszybciej dostać się na szczyt schodów... to jest dobry plan.

Biegli po schodach tak szybko, że zatrzymali się dopiero wówczas gdy kilka stóp dalej zobaczyli Anioła.

− Rezygnujemy z planu! − krzyknął Doktor.

Harry sięgnął po różdżkę.

− Co mam zrobić?

Doktor rozejrzał się dziko w poszukiwaniu sekretnego przejścia.

− Improwizuj!

Wskoczył na balustradę i powinien zginąć po upadku z trzech pięter, ale zamiast tego schody zadrżały i zaczęły się przemieszczać.

− Szybko! − zawołał Harrego, który uchwycił się kamiennego murku.

Nieoczekiwanie zaczęły się wznosić, podczas gdy mocno trzymający lustro Doktor zaczął krzyczeć do chłopca.

− Patrz na Anioła, patrz na niego!

Harry odchylił głowę do tyłu gdy biegli, ale wkrótce światło wielu pochodni na ścianach zaczęło drżeć, a Anioł nieubłaganie poruszał się do przodu.

− Nadchodzi!

W mdlącej mieszaninie ciemności i światła Anioł wskoczył na ich schody i szybko zaczął się do nich zbliżać.

Doktor pochylił się nisko, przywarł wargami do kamiennej balustrady i wyszeptał:

− Potrzebujemy pomocy, starzy przyjaciele...

W odpowiedzi przesuwające się schody natychmiast zmieniły kierunek niespodziewanie łącząc się z innymi, które również zaczęły się chaotycznie poruszać. Doktor skoczył z nich na następne, a Harry zrobił to samo. Lecz Anioł mógł również poruszać się w ten sposób i wkrótce cała trójka zaczęła chaotyczny wyścig – skacząc z balustrady na schody i z powrotem, unikając szponów Anioła w ostatniej możliwej chwili.

Stopnie zbliżały się do nich ze wszystkich stron by umożliwić im ucieczkę, a każdy skok oddalał ich od Anioła. Niestety jego skrzydła nie służyły mu jako ozdoba; gdziekolwiek tylko zamigotało światło pojawiała się kamienna figura. Znajdowali się coraz wyżej i wyżej, a odległości na jakie musieli skakać były coraz dłuższe. Nawet jeśli Anioł ich nie złapie, w końcu nie złapią balustrady w odpowiednim momencie i prędzej czy później zabiją się spadając do sali wejściowej.

− To szaleństwo − powiedział Harry krzywiąc się z bólu po szczególnie bolesnym skoku na jedne ze schodów. − Nie możemy wiecznie uciekać.

− Nie mam takiego zamiaru − powiedział spocony i wyczerpany Doktor wciąż ściskając magiczne lustro i biegnąc jak szalony po schodach. Spojrzał przez ramię na Anioła, który właśnie wylądował kilkanaście stóp niżej. − Jeszcze tylko jeden skok.

Nabrali rozpędu w tym samym czasie i wskoczyli na ostatnią balustradę opadając twarzami na stopnie gdy wylądowali. Harry usiadł w samą porę by zobaczyć rozwścieczoną twarz Anioła gdy znienacka schody z zastraszającą prędkością zaczęły spadać w dół. Doktor zachwiał się na nogach, popchnął Harrego wraz z zwierciadłem za drzwi i zamknął je sonicznie za sobą.

− Rusz się, szybko! − powiedział wbiegając po stopniach.

Dopiero obróciwszy się dookoła Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że dotarli do podnóża Wieży Astronomicznej. Wbiegli na jej szczyt po spiralnych schodach, a jako że był wolniejszy od Doktora dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że nigdzie nie widzi TARDIS.

W zamian zobaczył, że ta część wieży gdzie się znajdowała została zniszczona, a rozmiar ubytku wydaje się znajomy.

Doktor podbiegł do krawędzi i spojrzał w dół, gdzie wśród ziemi, kawałków kamiennych cegieł i trawy spoczywała jego TARDIS.

− To pułapka − stwierdził Doktor pełnym bólu głosem.

− Jeśli TARDIS jest tam − powiedział Harry. − A Anioł na schodach... Co teraz zrobimy, Doktorze?

Nic nie mogło odwrócić uwagi Doktora od jego ukochanego statku porzuconego patetycznie na boku w kraterze błota i ziemi.

− Doktorze! − krzyknął potrząsając nim Harry. − Co teraz zrobimy?

Usłyszeli głuchy odgłos dochodzący z wnętrza pustego kamiennego pomieszczenia pod nimi. Anioł wyłamał drzwi do Wieży Astronomicznej.

− Chce zwierciadła? − powiedział raptem skupiony i wściekły Doktor. − Może sobie wziąć to co z niego zostanie!

Bez ostrzeżenia uniósł lustro i spróbował zrzucić je ze szczytu wieży.

− Nie!

Harry chwycił krawędź złotej ramy i odciągnął ją daleko od kosmity.

− Co ty wyprawiasz, Harry?

Doktor usiłował odzyskać artefakt, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu na to.

− Nie możesz go zniszczyć! − krzyknął. − Nawet... do ciebie nie należy!

− Nie chciałem robić tego w taki sposób, ale jeśli nie jesteśmy w stanie ochronić przed Aniołem tego lustra, to nie mamy innego wyjścia, Harry!

Gryfon przebiegł wzrokiem po lustrze i spróbował wymyślić sposób na pokazanie Doktorowi jak ważne dla niego jest to lustro i dlaczego nie może pozwolić by zrzucił je z wieży.

− Doktorze... to zwierciadło jest jedyną rzeczą dzięki której mogę zobaczyć moich... uważaj!

Szybko spojrzał w kierunku spiralnych schodów unieruchamiając Anioła zanim zdołał zrobić jeszcze jeden krok i stanąć na szczycie wieży. Obrócił twarz tak szybko, że Harry zdołał postawić za sobą lustro oddzielając je zarówno od posągu jak i od nowego przyjaciela.

− Harry − powiedział surowo Doktor gdy już obaj wpatrywali się w Anioła. − Rozbij je.

− Jest jakiś inny sposób, musi być...

Mężczyzna wydał z siebie nerwowy, gardłowy pomruk, wyciągnął śrubokręt soniczny z kieszeni marynarki i wycelował w powietrze, po raz kolejny wydobywając z niego ogłuszająco brzęczący odgłos. Harry krzyknął, zacisnął mocno powieki i uszy zatkał dłońmi. Doktor wyciągnął rękę i chwycił zwierciadłom patrzył na nie i zaśmiał się tryumfalnie. Było to krótkotrwałe zwycięstwo.

W chwilę później nie powstrzymany przez nikogo Anioł zwalił ich z nóg. Doktor został pchnięty ku tylnej ścianie wieży podczas gdy Harry w przeciwnym kierunku niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do krawędzi schodów, a zamiast tego boleśnie tocząc się po nich i zatrzymując się po kilku sekundach.

− To był bardzo głupi pomysł − przyznał Doktor usiłując wstać ostrożnie obmacując lewą rękę i ramię. Jednak cały ból znikł natychmiast gdy jego wzrok wyostrzył się na tyle by mógł zobaczyć co się przed nim dzieje.

Anioł miał lustro.

Dwie kamienne dłonie zacisnęły się po obu bokach bogato zdobionej złotej ramy i Anioł spojrzał w zdumieniu na swoją nagrodę.

− Ach − powiedział Doktor z powagą. − Właśnie tego chciałem uniknąć.

Kilka metrów pod nimi Harry przyciskał dłoń do krwawiącej rany na czole. Wszystko tak go bolało, że nie był w stanie zmusić się by podnieść głowę.

− Doktorze? − krzyknął.

− Już po wszystkim, Harry − niechętnie ogłosił Doktor. − Anioł ma to po co tu przybył. Przegraliśmy. Wszyscy przegrali. Cały wszechświat... Albo tylko my?

Lekko utykając Doktor bez przeszkód podszedł do posągu i stanął twarzą w twarz z Aniołem.

− Jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem... tego, że ja tu jestem, Harry również a wokół nas Hogwart i niebo nad nim. Dlaczego nie wypaczyłeś wszystkiego dookoła w to czym chciałbyś by było? Czy nie pragniesz wszystkiego? Może pragniesz z całego twojego kamiennego serca stać się niewidzialnym? Chcesz wiedzieć co myślę...? Sądzę, że wciąż masz tą samą piętę achillesową co zawsze; tak długo jak moje małe paciorkowate oczy na ciebie patrzą nie istniejesz! A zwierciadło nie może pokazać pragnień czegoś co nie istnieje!

Doktor uśmiechnął się ironicznie i patrzył na Anioła pełnymi niezachwianej pewności oczyma. Potem stało się coś straszliwego.

Anioł uniósł głowę znad zwierciadła i spojrzał na niego.

Doktorowi opadła szczęka. Anioł przesuwał po nim wzrokiem w górę i w dół łagodnie kręcąc głową w fascynacji. Zobaczył wówczas z niedowierzaniem jak kąciki ust Anioła unoszą się do góry. Uśmiechał się do niego.

Niemal niedostrzegalnie jego ręka wystrzeliła i zacisnęła się dookoła szyi Doktora. Nie była kamienna. Wyczuwał nieludzko potężne mięśnie, skórę i kości zaciskające się na jego tchawicy. Anioł uniósł go z posadzki i trzymał w powietrzu kilka cali nad ziemią. Doktor wierzgał i kopał, aż w końcu Anioł otworzył usta i syknął na niego, po czym cisnął nim w posadzkę z taką wściekłością i siłą, że kilka kamiennych cegieł z boku wieży gdzie wcześniej stała TARDIS spadło w dół z łoskotem. Jego ciało potoczyło się ku schodom i upadł na granitowy stopień tuż obok Harrego.

− Doktorze − powiedział Harry usiłując doczołgać się do pozycji siedzącej. − Co się stało?

Kosmita leżał na plecach patrząc w kierunku gdzie jak sądził znajdował się jego statek.

− Musiał użyć mocy zwierciadła zaraz po tym jak je zdobył... Ja... ja nie spojrzałem na niego wystarczająco szybko... Ja...

− Doktorze! − błagał Harry. − Po prostu mi powiedz. Co się stało?

Spojrzały nań oczy, które widziały więcej niżby mógł myśleć.

− Spełniło się najgłębsze pragnienie Anioła, Harry... Może się poruszać!

Nad nimi Anioł wzniósł ręce nad siebie i ryknął głośno wywołując echo, które rozniosło odgłos jego tryumfu po błoniach.

Oczy Harrego były szeroko otwarte. Był w stanie tylko potrząsnąć głową. Doktor próbował wstać, ale potknął się i upadł... nogi nie chciały go unieść. W ostatniej chwili złapał się wystającego kamienia i podciągnął. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Harrego.

− Nie powstrzymamy go − powiedział Gryfon.

− Musimy spróbować.

− Miał tylko jedną słabość i teraz już się jej pozbył. Zabije nas wszystkich, Doktorze.

Doktor nie wiedział co ma mu odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego rozległ się inny głos. Z góry dobył się ohydny, pełzający pisk; zupełnie jak tępe gwoździe przesuwane po strunach głosowych.

− ...dddDDokkttooorrrrrrr...

Serce Harrego zamarło na ten dźwięk. Upadł bezwiednie na ścianę zdając sobie wreszcie sprawę z przegranej jaka była ich udziałem. Ale Doktor spojrzał w górę. Jego rozpacz zmieniła się w opór i w milczeniu sam wszedł po spiralnych schodach.

Anioł już na niego czekał. Unosił się kilka metrów nad posadzką tuląc zwierciadło do klatki piersiowej. Dwa masywne skrzydła poruszały się nieśpiesznie.

Doktor stał w milczeniu na szczycie schodów. Anioł przyglądał mu się przez chwilę po czym zaczął lecieć w jego kierunku. Gdy dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka kroków zatrzymał się nieoczekiwanie... tym co go powstrzymało był wyraz twarzy przeciwnika... malowała się na niej odraza i jakby żal. Anioł uśmiechnął się szeroko ukazując dwa rzędy ostrych jak brzytwa zębów.

− Myślisz, że wygrałeś, mam rację? − powiedział Doktor.

Anioł skinął powoli głową... Doktor usłyszał trzeszczenie kości jego szyi.

− Dlaczego? − zapytał. − Ponieważ możesz się teraz poruszać? Bo nie musisz już podkradać się do ludzi albo czekać aż mrugną by móc ich zabić? To żadna wygrana.

Anioł uniósł brew z rozczarowaniem. Da mu czas, przecież w każdej chwili może podskoczyć doń i zabić na miejscu... na razie go bawi.

− Płaczące Anioły. Samotni Zabójcy. Jedyna Stała. Tak wiele nazw, tak wiele istot w całym Wszechświecie żyjących w strachu przed wami. A mimo to po raz pierwszy jesteście bliscy osiągnięcia prawdziwej władzy, władzy i potęgi o jakich do tej pory mogliście tylko marzyć. Wiesz dlaczego, Aniele? Ponieważ boicie się niewiedzy o tym co straciliście. To nie słabość, ale z pewnością nie można tego uznać za waszą odwagę.

Anioł westchnął i zaczął wyglądać na znudzonego, ale w zasadzie nie był jedynym do kogo mówił Doktor.

− Widzisz, istnieje powszechne błędne przekonanie co do odwagi − powiedział Doktor starając się mówić wystarczająco głośno by jego słowa zostały usłyszane na schodach pod nim. − Niektórzy ludzie łączą ją z brakiem strachu. Myślą, że oznacza uzbrojenie się i stawienie czoła niebezpieczeństwu bez mrugnięcia okiem. Ale tak nie jest. Odwaga to coś więcej niż to. Oznacza bycie przerażonym jak ja teraz. Bardziej przestraszonym niż kiedykolwiek byłeś, co nigdy, przenigdy nie pozwoli ci się zatrzymać. Więc teraz możesz się poruszać, whoop-de-doo. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nigdzie nie uciekam. Stoję tu jak stałem wcześniej. Zawsze będą ludzie tacy jak ja, którzy stawią ci czoła... przerażeni do ostatniej komórki ciała i...

Ale Anioł odchrząknął. Usłyszał wystarczająco dużo. Wylądował, położył lustro na posadzce i ruszył w stronę Doktora. Ten wiedział co się stanie i ruszył jako pierwszy.

Pobiegł tak szybko jak jeszcze nigdy usiłując dosięgnąć lustra. Ale anioł był zbyt szybki – dosłownie wskoczył pomiędzy zwierciadło a Doktora i uderzył go kantem dłoni w tył głowy. Kosmita upadł na posadzkę, ale natychmiast znowu się podniósł ignorując ból.

– Wyjął śrubokręt soniczny. Anioł wyrwał mu go w niemożliwym pędzie i zmiażdżył w szponiastej dłoni. Chwycił go za marynarkę i z powrotem cisnął nim w kamienną półkę. Doktor usiłował wstać, ale i tym razem jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Leżąc na posadzce spojrzał w górę i zobaczył stojącego przed sobą Anioła z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. Wyciągnął w jego kierunku szponiastą dłoń i rozłożył palce przed jego twarzą.

− Czekaj!

Anioł spojrzał nań przez ramię. Harry stał na szczycie schodów.

− Chciałbym porozmawiać, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu − powiedział.

Anioł wyszczerzył się zwracając na niego całą swoją uwagę. Źrenice jego oczu wędrowały po tak różnym od kamienia ciele Anioła i na zakończonych ostrymi pazurami palcach, które chłopiec chciał z całej siły powstrzymać. Chłopiec zadrżał. Anioł uśmiechnął się ponownie. Zrozumiał, że chce go powstrzymać od zabicia Doktora. Harry jęknął i zamarł gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Anioł zmierza w jego kierunku.

Nieoczekiwanie Samotny Zabójca odrzucił głowę do tyłu i wybuchł czymś, co w zamyśle miało być śmiechem, a brzmiało niczym tysiąc podduszanych kotów.

− Tak − powiedział. − Boję się ciebie. Jestem przerażony jak jeszcze nigdy w całym moim życiu. Przez ciebie miesiącami śniłem koszmary. Dzięki tobie spędziłem tydzień w komórce pod schodami za to, że wszedłem w sklepową alejkę. A teraz możesz się poruszać, co przeraża mnie jeszcze bardziej. Ale zgadnij co? Też przed tobą nie uciekam. Jestem tu gotowy na wszystko... − przełknął nerwowo − ... i co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

W mgnieniu oka Anioł rzucił się na podłogę i chwycił go za sweter. Zbliżył go do siebie tak, że ich nosy niemal się stykały i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy prosto w puste, a jednak na swój sposób pełne gniewu oczy Anioła.

− Ddd... dobrze, głupie pytanie − wyjąkał. − Doktorze?

Ten był już na nogach i po raz kolejny biegł do lustra, które Anioł zostawił na kilka stóp dalej. Ale podobnie jak poprzednim razem i teraz Anioł był szybszy. Puścił Harrego na posadzkę i złapał Doktora za szyję zatrzymując go w pół kroku.

Doktor walczył z miażdżącym uściskiem jego dłoni, ale Anioł trzymał go jedną ręką, podczas gdy pazury drugiej zaciskał na jego karku, w każdej chwili grożąc złamaniem kręgosłupa. Jego twarz miała głęboki, surowy wyraz czystej nienawiści.

− ... gggGGiiiIińńńńń...− syknął.

Harry obserwował jak rozczapierza szponiastą dłoń i bierze zamach by przebić nią serce Doktora. Ten nie był w stanie się uwolnić, nie było już ratunku w ostatniej sekundzie. Harry rozejrzał się rozpaczliwie, a jego oczy spoczęły na zwierciadle leżącym za Aniołem.

Potwór rozpostarł skrzydła i omiótł spojrzeniem przerażoną twarz Doktora w nadziei, że widzi go po raz ostatni. Miał już uderzyć gdy usłyszał odgłos tarcia. Anioł odwrócił się w samą porę by zobaczyć Harrego ciągnącego obramowane lustro po posadzce w stronę wyłomu w balustradzie wieży stworzonego przez samego Anioła.

Anioł wrzasnął, puścił niedbale Doktora i zanurkował w stronę Harrego. Ale nawet ze swoją prędkością nie był wystarczająco szybki by powstrzymać Gryfona przed przerzuceniem zwierciadła w dół.

Ponieważ Doktor i Harry przyglądali się spadającemu lustru Anioł szybko nadleciał i usiłował dotrzeć do niego przed upadkiem. Nie złapał go. Obaj wychylili się przez kamienną balustradę w samą porę by zobaczyć jak roztrzaskuje się o hogwardzkie błonia. Rama roztrzaskała się pod wpływem uderzenia, a w pół sekundy później to samo zrobiło szkło, rozpętując potężną eksplozję. Anioł został otoczony przez ciemnopurporowy obłok wybuchu, który posłał Harrego i Doktora na posadzkę wieży.

A potem zapadła cisza

Harry leżał dotykając policzkiem zimnego kamienia posadzki; jego ciało było obolałe, a oddech świszczący. Spojrzał na Doktora rozwalonego jaki długi na kilka stóp dalej. Uśmiechnął się do chłopca.

− Doprawdy był to bardzo odważny czyn, Harry Potterze.

Kulejąc mozolnie opuścili zamek i dotarli do podnóża Wieży Astronomicznej. Dookoła niej panował nieporządek. TARDIS bezradnie leżała na boku połowicznie zagłębiona w ziemi. Fragmenty cegieł i kamieni, które kiedyś składały się na część Wieży Astronomicznej były porozrzucane, tym niemniej niektóre z odłamków mogły kiedyś tworzyć złoconą ramę Zwierciadła, sądząc po maleńkich kawałkach szkła tu i ówdzie, które najwidoczniej również przetrwały wybuch. Wszystko dookoła było pokryte dziwnym rodzajem popiołu mającego równie ciemny odcień purpury co eksplozja.

Ale istoty jaką spodziewał się znaleźć nigdzie nie było widać.

− Gdzie jest Anioł?

Doktor skinął w kierunku wysokiej sterty gruzu, kopnął jeden z kamieni i poczekał na reakcję.

− To wszystko co z niego pozostało − powiedział. − Bądź to co kiedyś stanowiło jego istotę.

− Ale miał ciało − drążył Harry. − Był żywy. Jak mógł zostać rozbity skoro nie był już z kamienia?

− Uzyskał ciało dzięki magii zwierciadła. A kiedy ono zostało zniszczone jego ostatni użytkownik przybrał poprzednią formę. Z powrotem zmienił się w kamień podczas gdy patrzyliśmy na niego jak spada.

Harry ostrożnie spojrzał na odpryski skał.

− Sam mówiłeś, że nic nie może zabić Anioła.

− Nigdy nie próbowałem zrzucić go z wysokiej wieży w samo serce potężnej magicznej eksplozji − wzruszył ramionami.

− Więc... odszedł?

Doktor przygryzł wargę w zamyśleniu. W chwili gdy Harry go obserwował niespodziewanie mrugnął i upewniwszy się, że jego oczy były zamknięte przez dobre półtora sekundy otworzył je. Harry zdając sobie sprawę z tego co właśnie zrobił, szybko skierował wzrok z powrotem na stertę kamienia. Ale nic się nie stało, a każdy ze skalnych odłamków był na swoim miejscu.

− Moja diagnoza − powiedział Doktor dosadnie − brzmi, że nie ma już Anioła. Ach, moja mała dziewczynka!

Zwrócił swoją uwagę na TARDIS zanim Harry zdążył zapytać o coś więcej. Podczas gdy Doktor klepał swoją budkę z miłością i szeptał słowa otuchy do pomalowanego na niebiesko drewna, wzrok Harrego padł na konkretny kawałek gruzu.

Pochylił się i podniósł go, zdmuchując z jego powierzchni nieco popiołu odsłaniając coś co kiedyś było fragmentem dłuższego przesłania, ale teraz po prostu miało na sobie wypisane 'Ain Eingarp'.

− Przykro mi Harry.

Harry odwrócił się i zobaczył Doktora siedzącego ze smutnym uśmiechem na boku swego statku kosmicznego.

− Wiem ile to lustro mogło dla ciebie znaczyć.

Harry pokręcił głową lekceważąco.

− Było zbyt niebezpieczne. Najpierw Voldemort potem Anioł. Zbyt potężne. Przyciągało niewłaściwy typ ludzi.

− To prawda − odpowiedział Doktor. − Ale nadal jest mi przykro, że musiałeś je stracić.

Harry skinął głową i westchnął cicho do siebie. Czekał aż Doktor odwróci wzrok by mógł włożyć kawałek ramy do kieszeni.

− Właśnie! − powiedział nieoczekiwanie kosmita wskakując na TARDIS i zacierając dłonie. − Później sprzątnę ten bałagan, a tym czasem mamy coś ważniejszego do zrobienia. A mianowicie namierzenie kilku zaginionych profesorów.

Serce Harrego zadrżało.

− Profesorów? Masz na myśli Dumbledora, Lupina, Snape... czy oni nie...?

− Zginęli? Ależ oczywiście, że nie. Przepraszam, nie wspomniałem o tym?

− Tak − mruknął z rozdrażnieniem Harry.

− Och. Nie zawsze pamiętam czy coś na pewno zrobiłem, ale to w końcu jedna z ciekawych rzeczy w podróżowaniu w czasie. A teraz pomóż mi sprzątnąć te cegły z wejścia do mojej maleńkiej, a jej grawitacja nas utrzyma w pionie gdy tylko wejdziemy do środka.

Kilka minut później Ron i Hermiona wycelowali różdżki w górę gdy usłyszeli dźwięk otwierającej się klapy. Ale zamiast Płaczącego Anioła, którego się spodziewali, zobaczyli nad sobą głowę Doktora i jego grzywkę gdy spojrzał na nich.

− Mieliście dużo szczęścia − krzyknął. − Jeśli chcecie posiedzieć jeszcze w ciemności i potrzymać się za ręce, zawsze możecie poprosić.

Hermiona objęła Harrego w chwili gdy wyszła po drabince i po raz kolejny stanęła na podłodze korytarza na trzecim piętrze.

− Och, jesteś cały!

− Hermiono − wysapał Harry usiłując złapać powietrze w mocnym uścisku.

− Anioł zamknął nas na dole; nie wiem jakiej magii użył, ale nie mogliśmy otworzyć klapy.

− Hermiono − powiedział Doktor z naciskiem.

− Przeszukaliśmy komnatę pod nami cal po calu ale nie znaleźliśmy tam lustra, a skoro nie byliśmy w stanie wyjść musieliśmy czekać, myślałam, że obaj...

− Zamknij się Hermiono! − ryknął wreszcie Ron tak głośno, że na niego spojrzała.

Doktor nie dał jej szansy na odpowiedź.

− Anioł został pokonany i wszystko z nami w porządku, Hermiono. Musimy się teraz pośpieszyć i jak najszybciej znaleźć w budce, wyruszamy do średniowiecza!

* * *

Znaleźli ich przy straganie owocowym w czternastowiecznej Szkocji.

Był położony na samym środku ruchliwego targu ulicznego i zazwyczaj jego klientów obsługiwała trójka osobliwych mężczyzn, z których dwaj kłócili się nieustępliwie się ze sobą. Trzeci najczęściej malował na drewnianych tabliczkach oferty w rodzaju 2 jabłka w cenie 1, a następnie wykorzystując swoje pełne życzliwości, błyszczące oczy oczarowywał mijających ich stoisko ludzi do zakupów. Tymi mężczyznami byli Remus Lupin, Severus Snape i Albus Dumbledore. Ich zaskoczenie nie miało granic gdy pewnego popołudnia zobaczyli jednego ze swoich uczniów żyjącego sześćset lat później najwyraźniej idącego w ich kierunku.

− Poproszę cztery gruszki, profesorowie − przywitał się Harry.

− Harry! Jakim cudem... − powiedział Lupin gapiąc się na niego z Mistrzem Eliksirów zupełnie jakby był duchem podczas gdy Dumbledore lekko się uśmiechnął.

− Kurczę, to Potter − odezwał się głos z tyłu straganu. − Wreszcie jesteśmy uratowani!

Harry zerknął na człowieka, który przemówił.

− Filch? Znaczy proszę pana... skąd pan się tu wziął?

Hogwadzki woźny prychnął w odpowiedzi kładąc z powrotem na ziemi pudło bananów, które niósł.

− Usłyszałem, że uczniowie nie są w łóżkach i kiedy poszedłem ich złapać zostałem zaatakowany przez posąg!

Harry podrapał się po karku.

− Eee... przepraszam za to. W każdym razie wiem jak możemy wrócić do Hogwartu... Czy ktokolwiek z was wyobraża sobie... windę?

Uśmiechał się i ruchem ręki wskazał na stojącą za sobą wielką niebieską budkę, przed którą stali Ron, Hermiona i jakiś nieznany nauczycielom mężczyzna machając im radośnie.

Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy to wszystko nie jest snem. Godzinę temu był pewien, że na dobre już po nim. Czuł strach jakiego jeszcze nigdy nie zaznał. Myślał jeszcze o tym wychodząc z TARDIS do sali wejściowej Hogwartu. Nie tylko był żywy i miał się dobrze, ale również jego przyjaciele i uważani przezeń za zmarłych nauczyciele byli w dobrej formie.

− Nadzwyczajne − powiedział Dumbledore gdy wraz z Lupinem i Snape rozglądał się po wysokich sklepieniach sali zupełnie jakby przeżyli całe życie od czasu gdy stali tu po raz ostatni. − Cóż za cudowna maszyna! I mówisz, że wróciliśmy do tej samej nocy kiedy nas porwano?

− Tak − mruknął Ron kiedy wraz z Hermioną odprowadzał nauczycieli do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. − Dlaczego pan o to pyta? Na jak długo utknęliście w przeszłości?

Gdy zbliżali się do zakrętu Harry usłyszał jak Snape i Lupin odpowiadają jednogłośnie.

− Na zbyt długo.

Harry roześmiał się. Odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę drzwi TARDIS zastanawiając się czy kiedykolwiek zdoła znaleźć słowa podziękowania dla tego niezwykłego człowieka. Jednak nieoczekiwanie drzwi zamknęły się tuż przed nim i nie otwierały się gdy na nie naciskał.

− Doktorze? − zawołał.

Nie tylko nie otrzymał odpowiedzi z wnętrza budki, ale świszczący odgłos, ten sam chrapiący odgłos, który obudził go ze snu trzy dni temu rozbrzmiał na nowo wypełniając salę wejściową.

− Doktorze! − krzyknął.

Ale nie miało to już sensu. TARDIS zaczęła blednąć i tracić kolor zostawiając go sam na sam z blaknącym cieniem tego czym jeszcze przed chwilą była.

− ... dziękuję ci! − powiedział do pustej przestrzeni.

* * *

Na swój sposób był to obfitujący w wydarzenia początek semestru. W zamku przebywała istota, która omal nie zniszczyła, z czego sprawę zdawało sobie zaledwie kilka osób. Po festiwalu strachu jaki ogarnął Hogwart w zeszłym roku i z Syriuszem Blackiem nadal pozostającym na wolności Dumbledore postanowił, że czas najlepiej zatrze koszmar wydarzeń ostatnich dni.

Wiadomość na ścianie została zasłonięta, Wieża Astronomiczna odbudowana, a zamek (ku ubolewaniu wszystkich) natychmiast otrzymał nową partię dementorów... artykuł Proroka Codziennego o tajemniczym zniknięciu ich poprzedników był najbardziej zbliżony do czegoś w rodzaju raportu o wydarzeniach tamtej nocy.

Było tak jakby nic z tego co pamiętał Harry nie miało miejsca i bardzo go to niepokoiło.

Tak bardzo, że pewnego popołudnia dał wyraz temu wrażeniu w gabinecie Dumbledora. Dyrektor zgadzał się z nim z całego serca i obiecał naprawić sytuację.

Wkrótce po tym wszystko wróciło do normy. Oczywiście dla szkoły oznaczało to seryjnego mordercę na wolności, nawał przepowiedni o nadchodzącej zagładzie, hipogryfa skazanego na śmierć i prywatne lekcje skomplikowanych zaklęć umożliwiających odparcie wysysających dusze stworzeń, których zadaniem była ochrona szkoły.

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko co wydarzyło się w ciągu tego roku nikt nie mógł obwiniać Harrego, że podczas tego czerwcowego popołudnia na kilka dni przed letnią przerwą odpoczywał położywszy głowę na książce i wyglądając sennie przez okno. Nie zwracał większej uwagi na monotonny, nużący głos profesora Binnsa, który odczytywał właśnie na głos fragment szczególnie nudnej książki o Wielkim Strajku Sów w 1909 roku, chociaż żaden spocony uczeń w gorącej klasie tak naprawdę go nie słuchał. Podobnie jak Harry bezwładnie oklapli na krzesłach i podpierając głowy rękami powoli zaczynali zasypiać. Sam Harry miał już zamknięte oczy gdy coś nagle dotarło do jego uszu. Dziwny mechaniczny zgrzyt wraz z cichym świstem stopiły się w niespotykany odgłos.

W jednej chwili oczy Gryfona się otworzyły. Usiadł prosto na krześle i rozejrzał się po klasie by zobaczyć czy ktoś jeszcze to usłyszał. Jednak nie, jego koledzy wciąż trwali na granicy snu i jawy, tak samo jak profesor Binns kontynuował omawianie sposobu w jaki Czarodziejska Poczta próbowała nakłonić społeczeństwo do korzystania z Sieci Fiuu zamiast z sów, ale zaprzestali tego kiedy wyszło na jaw, że większość listów spłonęła w ogniu i do adresatów trafiały ich spopielone pozostałości. Zmarszczył brwi. Może po prostu mocno spał i przyśnił mu się ten dźwięk?

Gdy się nad tym zastanawiał, kątem oka zauważył jakiś ruch. Ktoś przeszedł obok okna przy którym siedział i Harry był pewien, że dostrzegł tweedową marynarkę, muszkę i niedorzeczną czuprynę ciemnych włosów.

− Muszę pójść do toalety, panie profesorze!

Widmowy Binns przestał czytać. Nieoczekiwanie przebudzeni uczniowie szybko zamrugali. Ron, Hermiona i wszyscy inni wpatrywali się w niego. Musiał chyba powiedzieć to głośniej niż zamierzał.

− Mam na myśli − odchrząknął niezręcznie. − Czy nie ma pan nic przeciwko temu bym poszedł do łazienki, sir?

Zaledwie Binns z niechęcią udzielił mu pozwolenia, Harry zerwał się z krzesła i opuścił klasę Historii Magii.

Biegł przez korytarze, kilkakrotnie niemal złamał sobie kark lecąc schodami i wreszcie wypadł z zamkowych drzwi. Rozejrzał się po rozciągających się przed nim błoni, przerażony brakiem niebieskiej budki i jej właściciela. Z braku lepszego planu przyłożył dłonie do ust i krzyknął:

− Doktorze!

− Ej! − powiedział znajomy głos zza niego. − Trwają zajęcia, wiesz?

Doktor stał oparty o drzwi, przez które właśnie wyszedł Harry, z rękami w kieszeniach i uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

Harry odpowiedział mu uśmiechem. Spędził miesiące myśląc o tym wszystkim co chciałby powiedzieć Doktorowi gdyby już nigdy nie mieli się spotkać, ale teraz stał na przeciw niego i nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć.

− Dlaczego wtedy odszedłeś? − spytał szybko zaskakując samego siebie.

Doktor wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok.

− Nie byłem wam już potrzebny. Mówiłem ci o tym Harry... zostałem tu na długo, aż w końcu nadszedł dzień gdy nie mogłem po po prostu stać i patrzeć. Ten dzień już minął i ja też powinienem odejść. Podróżowanie w czasie tak naprawdę jest długą serią poznawania ludzi, żegnania się z nimi i spotykania ich ponownie.

Harry zastanowił się nad tym. Potem zapytał.

− Czy to w twojej głowie ma jakiś sens?

− Och, nie − odpowiedział Doctor.

− Tylko sprawdzałem.

− W każdym razie − rzekł mężczyzna nagle zmieniając temat. − Posprzątałem bałagan jaki zrobiliśmy zanim odszedłem, do czego więc miałbyś mnie potrzebować?

− Emm... choćby do tego by ci podziękować? − powiedział Harry, któremu wydawało się to oczywiste.

− Ale to nie ja uratowałem sytuację, Harry Potterze. Ty to zrobiłeś.

− Masz coś przeciwko przyjmowaniu wyrazów wdzięczności?

− Jestem znany z włączania trybu nieśmiałości w takich przypadkach.

− W takim razie przygotuj się na potężny rumieniec − Harry uśmiechnął się ponownie i skinął nań by za nim podążał.

Zaprowadził Doktora do Izby Pamięci, która została odrestaurowana po wybuchu wściekłości Anioła. Wśród Pucharów Quidditcha i Domów znajdowało się kilka złotych tarcz przytwierdzonych do ściany już nie sztyletami a solidnym Zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca. Harry wskazał największą z nich, która głosiła:

 _Ta nagroda została przyznana Doktorowi za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły._

− Rozmawiałem z Dumbledorem − powiedział Gryfon. − Nie musiałem go szczególnie przekonywać.

− Nie wiem co mam powiedzieć − wyszeptał Doktor i Harry był zadowolony widząc, że jest prawdziwie wzruszony. − A zawsze wiem co mam powiedzieć. Dziękuję ci, Harry.

Chłopiec już nie wrócił na Historię Magii. Zamiast tego poszli z Doktorem na spacer po błoniach ciesząc się ciepłem słońca na skórze. Usiedli na wzgórzu z widokiem na chatkę Hagrida i Zakazany Las.

− Wiesz o co chcę zapytać, prawda? − powiedział Harry przerywając przyjemną ciszę.

Doktor nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Przytaknął niedbale.

− Chcesz wiedzieć czy Anioł naprawdę odszedł − odrzekł.

− Cóż... albo to bądź 'Kim jesteś?', a mam wrażenie, że wolisz pytanie o Anioła.

Doktor skinął głową z wdzięcznością i rzucił okiem w kierunku podnóża Wieży Astronomicznej.

− Jest całkiem możliwe, że Anioł wciąż żyje − zamyślił się.

Chłopiec wpatrywał się w Doktora. Nie była to odpowiedź jaką miał nadzieję usłyszeć. Mężczyzna zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy i wzruszył ramionami.

− Kiedy masz do czynienia z Płaczącymi Aniołami niczego nie możesz być pewien. Tak naprawdę nie widzieliśmy jak uderzył w ziemię bo zostaliśmy odrzuceni do tyłu przez eksplozję. Samotny Zabójca mógł się poruszać przed zderzeniem, ale wtedy znalazłby się w samym sercu niezmiernie potężnego wybuchu.

− Wybuchu, który mógł skruszyć go na piasek − stwierdził Harry, choć nie było słychać nadziei w tonie jego głosu.

Doktor rozłożył ręce z wahaniem irytując Gryfona swymi wymijającymi odpowiedziami.

− Musisz pamiętać, że Płaczące Anioły czerpią swoją moc z otaczających ich rzeczy. Nasz przeciwnik znajdował się w środku obłoku magii z lustrem, którego właśnie użył by zmienić swe największe pragnienie w rzeczywistość. Kto wie czy w ostatnich sekundach przed uderzeniem nie pochłonął całej energii marzeń dziesiątek pokoleń czarodziejów i nie zrobił tego samego... tyle, że tym razem jego życzeniem było to by nie zginął po zderzeniu z ziemią i eksplozji, kto wie? A to tylko jeden z możliwych scenariuszy... Mógł się stać niewidzialny. Istnieje też prawdopodobieństwo, że w jakiś sposób zdołał oszukać nasze umysły i zamiast Anioła widzieliśmy stertę kamiennych odłamków i pozostałości zwierciadła, które tak naprawdę były nim, albo...

Harry podniósł rękę.

− Zrozumiałem.

Patrzył z niepokojem na trawę pod swoimi stopami. Po tylu miesiącach Anioł wciąż mógł żyć. Obserwował go przez cały ten czas. W tej chwili mógł ich obserwować.

− Na wszelki wypadek wrzuciłem każdy odłamek gruzu i zwierciadła w supernową − dodał od niechcenia Doktor. − Nawet jeśli jakoś to przeżył to jest teraz miliardy lat świetlnych od Hogwartu.

Harry zacisnął zęby i spiorunował wzrokiem mężczyznę, który potulnie się uśmiechał.

− Zapomniałem ci o tym wspomnieć ostatnim razem?

− Tak − powiedział Harry.

− Przepraszam. Naprawdę nad tym pracuję.

Chłopiec przewrócił oczami. Wrócili do cieszenia się słonecznym dniem w milczeniu. Stróżka dymu unosiła się z komina Hagrida i patrzyli jak się unosi i rozmywa w powietrzu. Kilka minut później cichy plusk zwrócił ich uwagę. Przy brzegu jeziora jedno odnóży Wielkiej Kałamarnicy wygrzewało się w cieple słońca poruszając się powoli w płytkiej wodzie. Doktor uśmiechnął się i pomachał ręką. Harry roześmiał się ponownie.

− Miałeś rację − mruknął, przypominając sobie coś o czym chciał z nim porozmawiać, gdyby jeszcze raz go zobaczył. − O Komnacie i kamieniu. Nie byłem odważny.

Doktor roześmiał się z przekorą.

− Oczywiście, że byłeś.

− Ale sam powiedziałeś, że...

− Chodziło mi o to, że twoja motywacja była niewłaściwa. Nigdy nie rób niczego ze złości czy nienawiści. Nie zniżaj się do tego, stać cię na coś więcej od tego. Motywując się nienawiścią nie będziesz w niczym lepszy od twoich wrogów.

Znowu przerwał. Wydawało się, że waha się nad czymś, zupełnie jakby zastanawiał się czy słowa, które chce wypowiedzieć powinny zostać powiedziane.

− Nadejdą mroczne dni − powiedział niejasno. − Dla wszystkich, ale zwłaszcza dla ciebie. Ludzie będą się do ciebie zbliżać ponieważ jesteś tym kim jesteś, a pewien dzień może być gorszy od wszystkich starć jakie przetrwałeś. Pewnego dnia będziesz walczył nie tylko dla siebie. I taka odwaga jest najczystsza. Kiedy staniesz przeciwko czemuś zrobisz to nie z chęci zemsty ani z pragnienia zwycięstwa, ale tylko dlatego, że będziesz wiedział z głębi serca, że tak trzeba.

Spojrzał na Harrego szukając w jego oczach czegoś co świadczyłoby, że został zrozumiany. Ale twarz jego przyjaciela wyrażała niepewność i widać było, że czuł się nieswojo.

− O czym mówisz, Doktorze? − zapytał ostrożnie.

Oczy mężczyzny zatrzymały się na nim kilka sekund dłużej, po czym uśmiechnął się i odwrócił wzrok.

− Pewnie o jakichś bzdurach − zażartował. − Ale pamiętaj o tym. Kiedyś może ci się to przydać.

Jego wesołość była oczywiście wymuszona, ale Harry postanowił przejść nad nią do porządku dziennego.

− Przybyłeś tu by mówić bzdury?

− Ach − powiedział Doktor przypominając sobie coś. − Właściwie to nie, jestem tu by coś ci oddać.

Sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni tweedowej marynarki i niczym klaun wyciągający nieskończenie długi splot powiązanych ze sobą chusteczek wyciągnął pelerynę–niewidkę Harrego.

− Nie mam pojęcia jak długo leżała w TARDIS − powiedział Doktor trzymając pelerynę w dłoniach i przyglądając się jak znikają. − Jest łatwa do przeoczenia. W zasadzie znalazłem ją potykając się o nią − usiłował uniknąć dziwnego wzroku Harrego. − Było mnóstwo zabawy za pierwszym razem. Nie jest jednak przydatna gdy utknie się w niej w ciasnym miejscu, co chyba wiesz.

Podał płaszcz Harremu, który chwycił go z zapałem.

− Nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy, że go nie mam − powiedział Doktorowi.

− Tak, ale postaraj się go nie zgubić. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy możesz go potrzebować.

Szybko omiótł wzrokiem Wierzbę Bijącą, ale Harry był zbyt zajęty oglądaniem ojcowskiej peleryny by to zauważyć.

− Dzięki za przyniesienie jej z powrotem − powiedział.

− Nie ma za co. A teraz − westchnął ciężko i wstał − lepiej już pójdę.

− Och − powiedział Harry również podnosząc się z ziemi. − Eee... dziękuję raz jeszcze. Mam na myśli za wszystko − Doktor potrząsnął głową i już otworzył usta by zaprotestować, ale Harry powstrzymał go unosząc ręce. − Po prostu... przyjmij moją wdzięczność.

Doktor mruknął coś niepewnie.

− Nie ma za co.

Zaczęli znowu iść... Harry z powrotem w kierunku sali wejściowej, a Doktor w stronę TARDIS, którą chłopiec teraz zobaczył stojącą w cieniu wysokich drzew rosnących w pobliżu szklarni gdzie uczył się Zielarstwa. Kiedy dotarli do punktu gdzie musieli się rozejść, Harry wymówił na głos kolejne myśli, z którymi żył od czasu tamten nocy w wieży.

− Więc nie zobaczę cię już więcej?

Na twarzy Doktora pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

− Raczej nie. Moja obecność tutaj jest raczej wbrew zasadom. I chociaż zazwyczaj nie jestem zwolennikiem zasad tym razem spróbuję się jednak do nich zastosować.

Harry skinął ponuro głową.

− Jednak rzecz w tym, Doktorze − powiedział patrząc ku TARDIS. − To duża budka, przynajmniej w środku. Bycie w niej przez cały czas, sam ze sobą musi być nieco zbyt... ciche.

Doktor również spojrzał na TARDIS.

− Tak − powiedział w zadumie. − Niekiedy.

− Cóż... jeśli kiedykolwiek poczujesz się zbyt samotny by zważać na łamanie pewnych zasad... pamiętaj, że zawsze jesteśmy w okolicy. Ja, Ron i Hermiona − uderzył Doktora lekko w ramię i roześmiał się niepewnie. − Zawsze możesz po nas wpaść.

Doktor uśmiechnął się po raz ostatni. Wyciągnął rękę.

− Poznanie cię było przyjemnością, Harry Potterze.

− Nawzajem − odpowiedział Harry uśmiechając się szeroko i ściskając dłoń przyjaciela. − Do widzenia Doktorze.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku szklarni.

− A przynajmniej do następnego razu − krzyknął za nim Gryfon.

Doktor roześmiał się głośno i zasalutował Harremu zanim wszedł do budki. Liście drzew otaczających TARDIS zaczęły szeleścić i niemożliwy odgłos raz jeszcze rozszedł się w ciepłym powietrzu. Tym razem Harry był zadowolony widząc powoli znikającą budkę. W tej samej chwili gdy ostatni ślad błękitu zniknął w polu widzenia Ron i Hermiona wreszcie dobiegli do niego.

− Usłyszeliśmy hałas w Wielkiej Sali − powiedział zdyszany Ron.

− Czy to on, Harry? − zapytała Hermiona. − Czy to Doctor?

− Tak− odpowiedział Harry. − Właśnie się z nim minęliście.

Twarze obojga przybrały przygnębiony wyraz gdy podeszli do sporego kwadratu zrównanej z powierzchnią ziemi trawy.

− Nie martwcie się jednak − powiedział Harry z małym uśmiechem. − Sądzę, że możemy się z nim jeszcze zobaczyć w przyszłości.

* * *

Tej nocy Harry był ostatnim z chłopców w swoim dormitorium, który czytał coś w świetle lampki nocnej. Usiłował nauczyć się czegoś jeszcze na ostatnią chwilę przed egzaminem z Astronomii, który miał się odbyć następnego dnia, w końcu jednak postanowił skończyć na dzisiaj z nauką. Jego umysł był zbyt skoncentrowany na innych rzeczach. Zamknął swoje notatki i położył je na podłodze obok łóżka. Sięgając by wyłączyć lampkę nieoczekiwanie się zatrzymał.

Usiadł obok stolika nocnego, w którego szufladzie trzymał przez cały ten czas fragment złoconej ramy Zwierciadła Ain Eingarp, który podniósł tamtej nocy. Spojrzał na niego uważnie. Kilka słów wypowiedzianych tego dnia przez Doktora nieoczekiwanie rozbrzmiało w jego głowie.

Harry wpatrywał się w poczerniały kawałek ramy. Jego oczy przebiegły po szeregu ozdobnych wycięć w drewnie składających się na słowo 'Ain Eingarp'.

Zamrugał.

Drewno nie poruszyło się w żadnym kierunku. Harry obserwował je przez kilka kolejnych sekund, po czym pokręcił głową ze znużeniem. Zdjął okulary, wyłączył światło i położył się na łóżku.

Na szafce nocnej kawałek ramy przesunął się o kilka cali do przodu.

 _Koniec_

 _Jako, że to ostatni rozdział proszę o komentarze dotyczące całości:D_


End file.
